


One Shade Cooler

by sleepingDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Time Travel, Tragedy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingDemon/pseuds/sleepingDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Vriska is OP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic.

The timeless world

 _Mrs. Protagonist, save everyone's stupid ass_ ===>

“Run.”

 

“We can’t just leave you behind!”

 

“Yes, you guys can, Pyrope; you all have done it before!”

 

“I just got you back! There’s no way I’m going to let you go again!” Rather than the expected tears forming in the eyes that I blinded not too long ago, her eyes were spewing sparks of anger. Her hands reached up and clasped my shoulders as she looked at the white of my eyes. Those were the same hands that caused the loss of my pupils. “Three years ago...” she paused as if that incident hurt her more than it hurt me. “I don’t want to end up losing you again!”

 

“Look, none of you can help me here!” I yelled with the attempt of being heard through the tumult of crumbling walls. “While all of you were off on your adventure through Can Town, I was in the dream bubbles training my ass off! And you think you can help in this battle, Pyrope?”

 

“I’m still alive aren’t I?” she sneered, about half of her 32 identical fangs leering at me through the crack of her frown.

 

“Fuck!” I yelled, stretching out the 'u' in eight long syllables. “Strider, Vantas, get her out of here!”

 

Dave took off his broken shades, shoving it in his sylladex. He glanced at Karkat as if to ask if it was smart to listen to me. Karkat gave an annoying shrug to share his unclarity on the matter; it wasn’t a matter of helping me, but rather, he wasn’t sure if they could get Terezi out of here in the first place.

 

Dave had cuts and bruises all over his body. His god tier outfit was intact, but the blood dyed the red garment an even darker red. He was healing slowly – slower than usual - and it seemed his time abilities were becoming useless. I heard from Aradia that exhaustion is an actual thing for players of time. Karkat wasn’t any better; he was bloody, his mutant red blood visible, and beautifully illuminating, on his black, torn shirt.

 

Yes, I did expect a human and a Troll, both with possible dislocated shoulders, cracked ribs, and bloody, well, everything, to carry a seven sweep old vicious and seemingly healthy - although covered with wounds - Troll onto a ship directed towards Earth while leaving me behind in the process.

 

Bite me.

 

It did surprise me, however, when they did what I asked. Karkat, being, not the weakest but, the most wounded of the two, couldn’t do much but help Dave grab Terezi; the way Troll Shrek grabbed Troll Fiona in that one movie that Karkat made me watch, title too long to be expressed right at this moment, but I believe the human equivalent was simply dubbed ‘Shrek’. In this situation Dave was Shrek and Karkat was Donkey; Fiona was obviously Terezi. For some reason I didn’t think the role matched her at all, but I digress.

 

Terezi tried fighting Dave and Karkat, hitting them both, yelling and snarling back at me, to no avail, and to my surprise. I didn’t expect Dave, a human, to possess the ability to carry an semi-fully grown Troll. Then again, he did seem to have trouble while doing so, then I guess that is where Karkat came in. I smiled at the thought of Karkat being an _Equus africanus asinus_ , or, in Alternian terms, a demented hoofbeast. However, I frowned when Terezi’s eyes met my own.

 

I turned away so she couldn’t see that strange look my eyes bore at that moment, because, fuck! Why did that dancestor of mine give Terezi her eyesight back?  No, more like, why did Aranea even agree to my favor of giving Terezi her eyesight back? Like seriously, what was I thinking? I, for one, _never_ ask for favors. It’s times like these where I say ‘fuck you’ to guilt eight times in a row because that bitch-of-a-platonic-hate-friend-due-to-a-temporary-truce-we-made wasn’t even grateful for her newfound eyesight!

 

The floor shook violently, and I _almost_ toppled over, except, I never topple over.

 

I glanced back to see a few of my allies remaining. Meenah, Kanaya, John, and Equius were only some of the many willing to risk their lives to win this so called ‘game’. Many of the doomed timeline Trolls had already served their purpose, leaving only what I assumed where the original alive timeline Trolls and humans, with a few exceptions for the alive part, such as yours truly.

 

Even though our numbers had dwindled since the start of this strife, we still had an advantage in quantity; outnumbering our single, final foe. However, there was no way we could beat the final boss; none of us were ready. Lord English had us all fooled and our overconfident asses got us all pulled into a trap - mostly due to the trust some of us had in Gamzee.

 

“What are you all doing here?” I growled loudly back at those who decided that they should stand and fight together with me. These losers never know when to quit. “Get the fuck out of here!”

 

“Vris-”

 

“Shut up and go!” I yelled. “Where is that trust you all had in me? I had to deal with so many irons, with an equal amount of fires, in order to get this far! I am stronger than all of you and I can handle this guy on my own! Now go on that ship and leave this fight to the pro!” I ended my words with a smirk that would even make The Condesce feel proud. Slowly, but surely, Trolls and humans alike started leaving until two stubborn and troublesome accomplices were left.

 

“Girl, we are in this together,” Meenah said with acrimony, while walking towards me in annoyance. The anger she held right at that moment felt unusual to the normal carefree attitude she showed when we decided to give up on winning this game. “We had a _braided_ truce; so don’t go glubbin' saying that we got to leave you-”

 

“Leave,” I said coldly.

 

My powers had grown from when I was dead, since being dead means I had no limitations and I couldn't feel pain (at least, not much pain), the possibilities were infinite. So during the three years I was dead, and through training and lessons from Aranea, I found tricks on how to control people of higher blood caste than I. Although I disliked mind controlling those I found it in me to consider friends, I usually found acceptable and liable excuses for reassurance of committing such deeds. Although for a short time period, the highblood screamed obscurities at me as I led her away to where I found slow lowbloods to help with the dragging of the highblood. With the reassurance of low caste minds to handle the dreadful and stubborn ally, I turned my attention to the next aversion.

 

“You should go as well, Fussyfangs,” I said to Kanaya. “There’s nothing you can do to help me in this situation. Nothing you do, or say, will help; we’re not morails anymore. Besides, don’t you have a fellow light player waiting for you?” I asked, raising and lowering my eyebrows profusely. She stayed a while before telling me-

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Oh, please,” I said stretching out both words evenly. “I’ve got all the luck. All of it, remember?” With that said, she turned and started walking away, at first hesitantly, then later with false confidence. Before she left, however, I added.

 

“Tell Captor to lift off when all the Trolls and humans board....” She stopped. “Don’t wait for me.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Tell... that I...” It was difficult to open my mouth and have my vocal cords release a sound that would eventually project that one word. Fuck. “Tell her that she is a fuck up and should consider screwing herself in the near future.” Kanaya, fortunately, understood what I meant.

 

“I will,” she said and hastily walked away left. Even though she only said two words, I could automatically tell she was crying. At least, that’s what I kept telling myself. Don’t judge me; I simply used her possible tears as motivation.

 

I turned back only to stare straight into the colorful eyes of Lord English himself, emerging from the hallway in front of this room. We managed to decapitate him, and then abscond, ending up in what seemed like a ballroom with walls painted a vomit-colored green.

 

The large man was at least eight times taller than I - his power level seemed to also mimic his height advantage. His eyes glared at me, possibly at my soul, which is ironic considering that I'm already dead. His green skin seemed as one of a reptile; cold and hard; just like his personality.

 

He was a tough foe to defeat.

 

I rolled my dice, all eight falling out of my grasp onto the hard floor covered in bodies of doomed timeline Trolls, humans, and robots. In addition to the bodies, there was blood everywhere; the floor painted an ugly brown due to the mixture of all the colors. I hoped my luck wouldn’t fail me and my dice would give me a good roll. Although, I knew it wouldn’t matter if I got a good roll - there was no way I could beat English on my own. I was only sticking around because, well, if I wasn’t, those whom I mustered enough strength to call 'friends' wouldn’t manage to escape.

 

Seven of the eight die scattered to a halt, all displaying that lucky digit of eight. The remaining die span its final round, and eventually to a halt, suddenly possessing the ability to change a fate already decided under the hands of a certain slick bastard. The die radiated a warm white, surrounded by light cerulean sparks. The clothes grew on me, light blinding not only my adversary, but also those blinded by death. A sharp blue blade appeared upon my hands, being gripped by the ghostly fingers of enmity. I only took one step forward, but even so, I felt newfound power surging though my body like electricity.

 

 I decided that it was a favorable roll, the result bringing out an ancestral awakening of a pirate whose name would strike fear in the worthiest of opponents; but the glory of such a role didn't feel satisfying. The antagonist wasn't the type to patiently wait for the anti-hero's preparation. He attacked first and although I dodged a direct hit, I was still hurt by the pressure.

 

By the time I got my bearings back, I was hit once again, this time directly, and sent flying to the nearest wall - which was about four meters away. It took me a whole eight seconds to get back up, but as I did, I started coughing out the distasteful cerulean blood. The pain my insides held was near unbearable, but standing up still seemed possible at that moment.

 

I charged at my adversary, only to be knocked down again. The blue blade flew out of my grasp to landed a few feet away from me. Hilt in the air while the edge pierced the earth. The villainous man took his time even though he didn’t need to worry about running out of it. He was made of time; a true player of time, as he over ranked the one in my session and the one in John’s session.

 

I got up again, coughing out more blood than before. My body slowly started feeling numb and staying awake became difficult - simply breathing felt difficult. Yet, the change of senses from the numbness of my body gave me the ability to track my wounds; more serious wounds being beyond torpid than lighter ones. Those I couldn’t feel were presumptively not attached to my body. The only part of my body that felt this way, however, was the left side of my face. I marked it as cowardly to reach up and feel the burned tissue encasing half of my face. I assured myself that I would inspect all my wounds after the battle, although I wasn’t entirely positive that there would even be an ‘after’.

 

I dived for my blue blade, but when I reached it, I was hit again.

 

Wait- what?

 

That’s not right; I actually did grab it. There was a jump, and a blinding red as the blade slashed through the cherubs titan-like neck, but when I jumped back to prepare for another offensive strike, it all faded to black for an instant. I heard faint susurrations, and although quiet, they echoed in my eardrums.

 

By the time I realized what had happened, I was back at the cognition of half my face being gone. My blade was also a few feet away from me again. Perplexed about the current situation, I made the mistake of diving for my blade, exactly how I did so in another timeline. _Then_ I was hit. I placed my left hand on the ground and skid to a halt. I later found that to be a horrible idea as the skin on my left palm was ripped off along with the rest of my pride.

 

The building shook, making the task of lying in one place excessively difficult with the amount of debris from the already crumbling walls crashing down on the only floor available for balance; which was a pile of corpses anyway. The pressure of both Mituna’s and Sollux’s powers vibrated even the tiniest cells in my body. I smiled for the first time in a long time, thankful that the humans and Trolls I considered my allies were finally leaving the abhorrent void. The thought of standing for at least eight more minutes, before letting my body join the many corpses already littered across the floor, felt possible with the newfound motivation. At least I hoped eight minutes would be enough time to aid their escape.

 

So then I guess I _needed_ to stand for eight more minutes, or else Lord English would get to them. I saw my tall adversary stumble at the shaking of the building. I took advantage of his moment of dawdle and charged at him.

 

My name is Vriska Serket and I’m currently charging into my possible death.

 

Fortunately, bitches don’t die that easily... 


	2. Ring

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 5:50 AM

 _Ring_ ===>

Ring? What? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? How can I rin-

 

The unfamiliar ringing of a phone burned my tired eardrums as I jerked upward in bed. I grabbed the ringing, while simultaneously vibrating, appliance, flipped it open, and checked to see what type of advertisement would be bugging me so early in the morning. I found it in me to feel surprised that there actually was no call - just a morning phone alarm. I looked at the time displayed on the cerulean colored cellular device. In bold, white letters the time was displayed as a time I would normally be sleeping at on Alternia: five-fifty Ante Meridiem.

 

Today is the first day of school - as in the first day for me since it was already October and school started two months ago - so I decided to get ready a bit early; hence the early alarm set the night before.  Today also marks the week since I was discharged from the hospital. Why was I hospitalized? I don’t know; figure it out yourself.

 

Only two months before my hospitalization, I was sent to Earth by Lord English to stop the ongoing game to revive the Troll race. Technically speaking, yes; Lord English and I are in cahoots with each other. On other news, there were twenty three more days until the human equivalent of my Alternian Solar Sweep; my ‘birthday’, as humans call it.

 

I sat up in my bed, slowly pushing the safe fort of blankets off with bare and scarred feet. With one hand holding me upright, I used the other as an attempt to feel for my glasses. I also glanced around the blurry room for my misplaced spectacles, but only managed to detect minor blurs of my cerulean wallpaper, to which I painted amid the sorrow of missing blood. My hand gradually skimmed across a glass surface – to what I assumed where my black framed bifocals - placed upon a small desk uncomfortably placed aside this maligned divan. I grabbed the possible utensil for eye assistance and gently smashed it on my face. One blink and I was accustomed to the newfound clairvoyance.

 

 The apartment I settled in was small. There was a bed, which would seem more trundle than bed, lazily pushed against a wall next to a curtained window. Just across the object of rest was a self proclaimed dining table, that was actually a cheap coffee table. Right of that would be what seemed like a kitchen. A single bathroom lay left of the disgraceful table, there being one toilet with a bathing appliance that was a cross between a shower and a bath, which, to be honest, felt sufficient for my living habits. In front of the so called dining room was a narrow path leading to the front door of the apartment complex. There, the few shoes I own were littered across to floor, just asking to be put in color order, even though the only three shoes I owned were all a bright shade of red.

 

I pushed myself off the taut mattress and stretched my way to the bathroom. After a few minutes of loitering near the entrance of the lavatory, and struggling with the bandages covering my left eye, I decided that I might as well take a shower – as that, most rumors state, is what one usually does in a bathroom.

 

The glasses came off and lay to what seemed almost untouched on a shelf just above the bathroom sink. I opened the shower door and twisted the red handle indicating ‘warm water’ to allow, as common sense dictates, warm water to flow. Before I stepped into the shower, I stripped the remainder of my bandages and night clothes off the sweaty, bruised, and scarred body to which, on common cases, is known as my own.

 

I proceeded into the shower and soaked myself. The cold sweat I achieved from the nightmarish reverie moments before flowed away with the warm water that advanced to heating my body, and, ironically, cooling my mind. The water felt strange as it touched the many scars I had printed on my body, accumulated from to the many years of torture and failure. Although they physically didn’t hurt, I was mentally pained.

 

I trot out of the shower after about eight minutes and wrapped myself in a towel that was assumed to be unsoiled. My feet unconsciously led me to the bathroom mirror, the only mirror in the house, and hands unconsciously wiped the fogginess, just for a single eye to stare at an unaccustomed Vriska Serket. The unkempt blonde hair fell wet on my back, with wet bangs covered the left side of my face. Peachy colored skin and light blue eyes became even lighter with the strangely bright bathroom light blinding my already legally blind eye. The other eye was incased in burned tissue that disabled the eye from opening entirely. The eye lid would twitch from time to time, making me wonder if the eye beneath the tattered skin was actually fine.

 

I raked through the sopping hair, my fingers gently skimming the surface of my scalp. They loomed, and then unintentionally rubbed where a Troll's horns would normally be. No matter how long had passed, it still felt weird and different without gray skin, mind powers, and horns to look menacing. The lack of sharp teeth became a nuisance when attempting to eat human meat. My hands trailed down and clasped around my cold and shivering body.

 

I felt so God damn _exposed_.

 

Being human gave birth to emotions I never experienced; emotions I never wanted to experience. I felt more guilt and weakness than I used to about my past. Emotions I lacked during my life on Alternia, and during the game, came rushing to me once I landed on Earth. What surprised me most was that I had all my memories of my life before – and the memories of different timelines to which I met my own demise, and those in which I prospered. Although such memories did bother me.

 

It bothered me because only I remembered...


	3. Meow

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 6:20 AM

_Meow_ ===>

It was the simplistic purr and cry that wreaked havoc in the tired mind of a frustrated teenager, contemplating whether the task of feeding a cat was grave enough to risk waking from safe covers shading the world from a man who acted as if he were menstruating on a daily basis. Even he, although took years to admit, believed that the world wouldn't be such a piss poor excuse for a hate filled shit house with his unaccustomness to waking up in the morning, or in this case, feeding his cat.

 

So ultimately, after a grumble from his sleepy neighbor resting just above his bunk, he got up, not wishing to risk the encounter with a verbose young man who didn't know when to shut up. The boy wondered where it came from, as he, obviously, didn't seem very talkative, or very well versed in the English language. Of course, this wasn't true, but that was a plot twist possibly left for another fateful encounter with this boy.

 

As he opened to door of his shared bedroom, he was pounced at, but not necessarily by a kitten seeking it's morning meal. He jumped back just in time, to dodge the unannounced, and unwelcomed, morning purrs rubbed against his leg from the annoying roleplays that his two sisters enjoy to indulge in.  A sigh escaped his angered and surprised lips as he whispered a loud-

 

"Shit!"

 

The girl looked up apologetically and let go of his leg, proceeding to a catlike sitting position, and a smug grin painted among her face. Another sigh left the cavities usually used for spewing obscurities, but the young teenager was too tired to deal with this shit right now, so he passed by the girl meant to be two years older than he. He walked into the bathroom and saw his youngest sister brushing her teeth, applying extra pressure on her excessively long cuspid. She gave him a smile, showing the tooth paste smeared on her teeth, and he gave a nod of acknowledgement, but to the extent of a hello and nothing more.

 

The boy gradually joined the girl in her ceremony for teeth cleansing, and when the girl left, he closed the door and changed his clothes into something more suitable and acceptable as school attire. Dress code was taken seriously at the school he went to, even though no one really checked; with the exception of his brother and his two friends. Looking at his reflection placed upon the glass surface of a mirror, he combed through his dark auburn hair with stingy fingers, too lazy to use a comb.

 

After viewing his complexion once again for reassurance, he left the bathroom and bumped into a very tired senior, who smiled apologetically at him. As the taller male opened his mouth to speak, the protagonist of this side story quickly marched off to the kitchen, where his mother greeted him with pancakes and waffles. A glass of milk was placed before him, which dimly reflected the red eyes that disgusted him, but in a color completely different than red, making them seem normal for once. His father passed by and pat him on the head, as if he were a cat and not a being, and later reached his wife where the man landed a faithful kiss on her left cheek, before leaving for the harsh environment of work awaiting him.

 

After eating, and before his siblings could catch up to his procedural quickness, he said a thanks to his mother, grabbed his bags, and waved a sentimental goodbye to the only sane being of the household, his actual cat, whilst rapidly exiting the house. Closing the front door behind him, the feeling of freedom and fresh air slowly engulfed his being as a whole, scaring him, but also making him feel daring. One step, and he could already feel the greatness of the outdoors, and the sadness of loneliness.

 

Greatness due to the feeling of safety, strutting the streets with no worry over being slaughtered due to blood caste ideals, but lonely as he was the only one who remembered this atrocious past. He was the only one who didn't want to do anything to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /tries different writing style.


	4. Introduce yourself properly

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 8:05 AM

 _Introduce yourself properly_ ===>

I don’t really have to; I got the teacher doing that.

 

“Good morning class! We have a new student joining us today!” My first, and second, period teacher said in an overly enthusiastic tone. “Her name is Vriska Serket! Due to an unfortunate accident, she was not able to join us in the beginning of the year, but now here she is! Let’s welcome her and I would like someone to show her around school later!” She smiled at me sweetly, making me almost throw up at that fake smile of hers. She gently clasped her hands, gaze rendering on someone in the room. I followed her gaze to a very familiar looking boy raising his right hand. The teacher called on him.

 

“Why is she allowed to wear an eye patch?” the boy asked. “I thought the school rules forbade us from wearing eye patches unless we had an important reason to do so. Besides, why would someone who has bad eyesight wear an eye patch? Doesn’t that just ruin his or her eyesight? Anyway, it isn’t fair to the rest of the students. This is pre-”

 

“Please sit down; I don’t believe that Ms. Serket is aware of the rules. So please excuse her-”

 

“I’m aware of the rules,” I told her. This wasn’t the first time I’ve gotten trouble for wearing an eye patch, so I was aware that wearing accessories not accepted in the dress code rules. I liked breaking rules, so I didn’t really mind. You know, girls like me; we only like rules so we can break them!

 

“Then does this mean you are breaking the rules?” the verbose boy asked, but didn’t stop there. “As I was mentioning before, that is not fair to your fellow students. It is best to be fair since then it would be easier for you to make friends, especially since it has been two months and not many are willing to make new friends this far into the school year. Although, if I do say so myself, I am always willing to make friends. However, you seem intimidating – and intimidating people are quite triggering - as the eye patch claims. It’s as if you have a dark past that-” he stopped. More like everyone in the class did.

 

I had no intention to make friends, the thought itself seemed stupid. The only friends that I wanted were the ones I lost, not fake new ones that would most likely think of me as a delinquent for my behavior; although, that may also stand true for my old friends. It wouldn’t matter even if I found them, as being human made me realize what I did in the past wasn’t exactly ‘just’. I don’t regret what I did, though. I don’t even regret what I did at that moment either.

 

“Can I sit down now?” I asked the teacher who, like everyone else, was staring at the burnt skin where an eye should be. A grand pause and sudden stillness made the subtle chirping of birds outside sound like construction work.

 

“Y-yes, last seat in the back, near the window...” her voice slightly trailed as I realized that her attitude changed from when she first met me.

 

Typical.

 

I walked towards the seat, putting my eye patch on first, then my glasses. I sat down on the uncomfortable blue chair that felt like it was created for toddlers – or really short people. Words carved in the wood of the desk mocked me, just like the chair itself. The front board stood seats away from me, fairly difficult to see, making me wonder why I was placed in the back in the first place. I sighed, trying to refrain from face palming.

 

At first, I received glances from other students, some were curious, others seemed jeering, but with a few cold shutdowns from myself, I was dubbed as dangerous and was placed as a ‘solved topic’; a case likely to never open again. Then again, I hope that was the case.

 

The class officially started and, since I already knew all the material, I put my head down and slept...

 

\-------

 

“You’re under arrest.”

  
I woke up with a start. My hands were grabbed and pulled behind me by two weak and bony ones. I opened my only operating eye, abruptly stood up, and kicked towards the direction of my arrestor, hitting his or her arm. I jumped back a bit; falling on the ground in the process, but then looked up and froze-

 

-And that is saying a lot since I am not one to freeze during encounters.

 

There were three students staring down at me; two males, one female. One male looked like a geek especially with his weird glasses. The girl also had glasses, a different pair, and a unique color that seemed even more so illegal than my eye patch. He and the female were wearing a tag around one arm.

 

The other male, however, wasn’t wearing a tag, but unlike his amused and curious friends, he looked like a girl on her period. I guess that was a horrible simile, but he really looked as if he was tired of his friends’ antics and was probably getting ready to explode with anger. He had a similar physical appearance to the guy who spoke up earlier about my eye patch. Seriously, what do these people have against eye patches?

 

The girl gave out a loud and strange cackle, loud enough to pop my eardrums. I refuse to admit that I was afraid, but even so, I stood up, getting ready to run. I looked at a clock I noticed when I first stepped foot in the classroom. If I was right, it was snack time.

 

“Wearing accessories, such as eye patches, are forbidden on school grounds, especially if they distract other students from learning, so I must confiscate it,” she said. She wasn’t from this class, so I wondered who told her about my eye patch. Maybe it was the guy who considered it ‘triggering’? I gritted my teeth. Kids who decided to remain in the class during snack were looking at me, involving their little noses into this matter. I shrugged.

 

“And if I say no?” My voice was rasp and weak sounding; I cleared my throat and carefully took a step back.

 

“Then we will have to report you to the office,” said one of the boys. The way he said ‘to’ made it sound like he was saying the number, rather than the preposition.

 

“Go ahead,” I scoffed. “What difference would it make?”

 

“You might be let off with a warning,” the girl continued evenly matching my tone. “But with multiple infringements you might be suspended, and that will later lead to expulsion.”

 

“Don’t care,” I said with a shrug.

 

“You should.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I care,” she retorted, tone more soft and caring than before. There were hints of confusion which made it evident that they weren’t her words, rather, someone else’s.

 

I didn’t know what to say so I simply stared at her, the teal of her eyes, the softness of her hair, and the figure of her body. I looked down as I realized what I was doing and how awkward it would seem to others. I also looked down because I could feel myself blushing.

 

“I’m sorry,” the Terezi-look-alike said, assuming that she offended me. “I’m sure if you have a reason, then I wouldn’t need to take it from you- hey!” I couldn’t stand the sudden burst of emotions within this human body; even if I was mistaken and it wasn’t Terezi, this human heart was still pained. Was it guilt? I am not quite sure, but it felt so weird, this feeling, it kind of made me want to rip out my heart and start pounding it with the mechanical hand I did not have.

 

Sucks, I guess.

 

I walked out of the room, first walking fairly casually, and then later running through the halls. The all too familiar walls of classrooms, faces, and odors of the school made me crave for sadness and nostalgia. I felt so constipated in the wide walls of the school that I started climbing upwards, finding the nearest stairs to aid my ascension, and after a while, I ended up on the roof of the school; satisfying my sudden crave for freedom.

 

I looked to find that no one was in sight; nothing was really, just a really cheap ramp and a bench overlooking the school. The smell of cigarettes loitered in the still air, making the inside prison seem more enjoyable than the outside freedom. A sharp pain stung my already hurting head. I looked over at the only bench vacant, the only bench there, and proceeded towards it.

 

I did what I could easily do with this human body and sat down on the concrete bench. I later proceeded in using my hands as pillows so I could lie on the bench semi-comfortably and look up at the blue and lonely sky.

 

The warning bell rang, but I decided against going to class. School didn't seem worth the trouble. I knew I could get a decent job as whatever I wanted, a bartender seemed nice to me, without a high school degree. I was in all the advanced classes - all of them. So becoming a bartender wouldn’t be hard for me.

 

I mean, if I lived that long, anyway.

 

Even for family, I was fine by myself; I was alone for so long that it didn’t matter to me if that changed or not. The only friends I had for the past thirteen years were gone and the only friendships I held ended up in failure – I didn’t expect that to change this time either.

 

I slowly closed my eye, the blue of the sky fading to black in the process. I gave a sigh, before somehow managing to fall asleep.

 


	5. Explain the situation for the viewer

The timeless world

_Explain the situation for the viewer_ === >

No.

 

That’s so stupid, why would I do that? If I want to attract the reader, isn’t it more logical for me to simply not inform them as to what is occurring? Seriously, how stupid is actually telling things to the reader? They’re supposed to figure it out on their own! Besides, I don’t do things for the sake of foreshadowing.

 

Well…

 

I _usually_ don’t do things for the sake of foreshadowing.

 

“You have a choice,” he said lying a bit farther away from where I collapsed. I held out longer than I expected, and even managed to knock him down, but it was obvious that I had lost.

 

“Oh, really?” I asked sarcastically, pretending to give a fuck, although I actually did.

 

“I enjoy games, difficult ones, ones that involve pointless strategic turns, plot twists,” he continued, ignoring me. “What do you say, Vriska, would you like to play a game?” I was tempted to refuse, but my curiosity was peeked.

 

“Fuck no.” You should all know by now that I never listen to my own advice. Hey, what can I say? Habits are hard to kill.

 

It annoyed me, however, when that bastard ignored my use of profanity.

 

“However, just because I’m offering you a chance to play a game with me, that doesn’t mean I can’t kill you and go after your friends if you refuse.” He said it so calmly that it ticked me off. I tried getting up but my body refused to cooperate. No way in hell could I stand up for another fight.

 

“Ha, since I feel merciful, I will listen to your plea,” I said with false strength. At this point I was literally all bark and no bite.

 

“Your friends all went to Earth," he began, voice booming over sounds of the void. "However, in order to coexist with the way the universe works, the game has reset their lives; meaning they will be born anew as humans. Both Troll and human alike, even Calliope, will become human. However, you will stay here for thirteen years playing this game in their place. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, and after thirteen years, I will send you to Earth.”

 

“Sadist,” I scoffed at him, I couldn’t see his face at that moment, but I bet he frowned.

  
“I do not find pleasure in torturing you; I am only doing it because you deserve it. I believe this all started because of your personality issues-”

  
“-says the sadist,” I added matching his pace. I hoped he was frowning; fucker deserves to frown.

  
“Touché. Last I remember, you caused the end of a few of your friends,” he said glancing at the corpse of a god tier Tavros. I decided to change the subject.

  
“Wait, so I will be a baby when the rest are teens?” I asked weakly.

  
“No, I’ll send you as you are now. This is a timeless world; you won't age as long as you’re here. You will be able to die, however. With the extent of my power I suppose I can stop you from dying, but you will still feel the pain from this game and the scars won’t heal,” I swear I saw him smile as he said that.

 

“Afterwards I’ll return your ability to be 'normal' back to you after thirteen years. Sburb, or Sgrub in your case, assumes that both of us are dead so when I send you to Earth, you won’t be reset as a human wriggler, but you will become human,” he said getting up. “It will also take a while to get to Earth, maybe a few years for them, so most of your allies will be older than you.”

 

He started walking towards me. I wanted to move and run, but my body was being an ass. If only I was stronger. If only I could kill him. If only I wasn’t weak to wonder about the ‘if’.

 

“What’s the game?”

  
“What?”

 

“Did you think I’d refuse? I enjoy games as well,” I said in an unsympathetic tone. “So I’ll play this ‘game’ with you, and I will win. Mark my words, English, you will not win.”

 

“I didn’t say anything about winning or losing,” he retorted. “In the thirteen years that you will be here, I will train you, as well as inform you about the rules of this game, and I assure you, there are many,” he paused, for what seemed to be forever.

 

“Is that it?”

 

“I refuse to tell you more until you accept.” I paused for a moment.

 

“What’s the catch?

 

“What?”

  
“Come on, English, there has to be a reason you are giving me a choice, right?” I said with all I could muster.

  
“What I want you to do in return for my mercy?”

  
I managed to give him a nod. He paused for a moment.

  
“I want you to make sure that no one on Earth ever plays Sburb. The world, I know, seemed to be ending anyway, and playing Sburb supposedly didn’t trigger anything, but that doesn’t mean the game didn’t play a part in the end of the world. The world ends regardless, but not playing the game will prorogue the destruction of Earth, by a few years or so.” He was standing over me, his silhouette blocking whatever light it could. I stared back at him and didn’t say a word.

  
“There’s also another reason. The Condesce will not give up her plan to resurrect the Troll race. By preventing the game, you prevent that. You wouldn’t want your Troll lifestyle come back, would you? Having to kill others in order to feed your lusus? Then eventually, you will be giving someone else that task when you grow older.”

 

He didn’t look strong from where I laid; he looked sad. Even as the final boss, it seemed that he had no real goal in mind. Just like all of us, this was just a game to him, and he didn’t want to lose to anyone. Neither did I.

 

“So, what do you say?” he asked. It took me a moment but I eventually opened my mouth.

  
“I have a condition,” I said and he looked at me.

  
“What is it?” he asked, confused that I could use my brain in this state.

  
“Give...” I gave a sigh and braced for how pathetic I was about to sound. “Give my friends, all of my friends, the best life they can possibly have...” I started feeling like a weakling once the words came out of my mouth. “And I mean: The best.” He gave a long pause before smiling.

  
“That all depends on you, Serket.”


	6. What now?

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 – 9:52 PM

 _What now?_ === >

"What are you idiots up to now?" The boy said gritting his teeth while furiously running his fingers through his hair. He was so done with their shit. So done, that the shit probably wanted nothing to do with him. Absolutely. Nothing.

 

Too bad his friends thought otherwise.

 

"Stop whining, Karkat," the girl retorted with a frown. "We were sent by the vice principal to check out this lawbreaker."

 

"It's a fucking school, Terezi," the boy named Karkat screeched with his awkwardly scratchy voice. "There are no lawbreakers!"

 

"Well, according to the penal code, KK, it is actually-"

 

"Shut up, you asshole!" Karkat yelled at the boy also joining them in their so called mission to reprimand the 'lawbreaker'. "How can you two manage to keep a serious face while saying the penal code? People will not take you fucking seriously when you keep bringing it up! No one even takes us seriously in the first place! What the fuck are you two trying to accomplish by capturing this so called 'offender' anyway!?"

 

"More members to our club," the boy responded in a lisp.

 

"Rather than getting members, you guys would get slammed for playing police," Karkat grumbled shaking his head. "Why am I suppose to tag along as well?"

 

"Because you're a member of this club Karkat," Terezi reminded him for the sixty-ninth time this school year. "Remember? You were considerate enough to join us in creating a club."

 

"Well, I fucking regret it," He scoffed, angry enough to throw the next object he comes across out a window, but also chicken enough to refrain from doing so. Self control is such an unentertaining aspect to possess.

 

"Once the club grows, Karkat, you wouldn't be saying all this stuff," the boy commented. Karkat glared at him.

 

"How would this club become popular when the only members are a nerd with no social life, a freak with the weirdest fetishes in the world, and a fourteen year old boy who has fucking HIV?" Karkat yelled gritting his teeth even harder than before.

 

"I thought the HIV thing was suppose to be a secret, Karkat," the boy replied with annoyance.

 

"Well not anymore it isn't, you ugly whimsical son of a flying shit. The bunny is out of the bag, getting ready for its flight to fucking Neverland. Don't say I didn't warn you about the fucking pirates."

 

"Karkat, calm down."

 

"Fuck you, Sollux, I am calm," He snapped angrily. Sollux sighed tiredly.

 

"Don't even go there, Karkat, what you are feeling right now is the exact opposite of 'calm'."

 

"Oh? And how would you know, Mr. Know-it-all? Was in the penal code? Am I going to be arrested for being fucking sane?"

 

"No Karkat, for the fifth time today, it isn't in the penal co-"

 

"Of course you'd know, you pretentious spongedead shitting fuck on a mountain of incredible stupidity. I bet the only reason you memorized all the codes in the Penal Code was because you don't have one-"

 

"Karkat!" Terezi yelled, startling both Sollux and Karkat, forcing them to fall silent. "Don't reprimand Sollux for memorizing the penal code. You wouldn't understand anyway," Terezi said with a sigh. "Sollux, please stop adding fuel to the fire, you know how... emotional... Karkat gets about this stuff."

 

"Yes, ma'am," they both said in unison, hanging their heads in embarrassment as they followed Terezi to their destination.

 

"Hey, sorry, man, can we still be friends?"

 

"What? Of course; everything I said was a joke, didn't you get it."

 

"Oh; yeah, I did, didn't you realize how I joined in midway?"

 

"Yeah, ha-ha, I noticed."

 

Terezi sighed in relief as well as annoyance. _At least they're not whining anymore_ , Terezi thought, proud at her ability to keep Karkat's and Sollux's relationship relatively stable. It was increasingly difficult at the beginning, but she had grown accustomed to all their bitching.

 

As soon as they reached the door to the class that their suspect was located in, the bell rang, allowing them to enter without a consent from a teacher. Many students left as soon as the three walked in, but others pointed fingers and whispered in each other's ears; even the teacher looked up from behind the stack of papers she was grading. Recognizing them, and realizing the cause behind their visit to the class, she pointed at the only person sleeping in the whole class. Whether or not she fell asleep at the bell, or during class, remained a mystery to Karkat and the rest. Karkat looked left to see that Terezi was already approaching the sleeping girl.

 

"Terezi!" he gave a loud whisper that surprisingly didn't wake the girl from her slumber; either that, or she really wasn't sleeping in the first place. "What the fuck are you planning on doing?"

 

"Waking her up," Terezi replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What else am I suppose to do?"

 

"I don't know!?" He croaked. "Something not stupid!?"

 

Terezi frowned and glanced at Sollux, who unlike Karkat, seemed to support Terezi's way of doing things. He gave a shrug, and looked back at the sleeping girl, using his index finger to push his glasses up his nose. Terezi, using that as an approval to do something stupid approached the girl, grabbing her arms and pinning her arms on her back.

 

“You’re under arrest.”

 

The girl jumped up and almost reflexively kicked Terezi, making her stumbled backwards into Sollux who stopped her fall.

 

"Careful," He said, pushing her forward towards the blonde girl.

 

Terezi was unaware what to do next, so she did what came naturally to her. She let out a cackle, not only surprising the blonde criminal, but also making Karkat face palm.

 

“Wearing accessories, such as eye patches, are forbidden on school grounds," she said as professionally as she could. "Especially if they distract other students from learning, so I must confiscate it."

 

“And if I say no?” the blonde replied in a way that made Terezi stop. Sensing her confusion Sollux spoke up.

 

“Then we will have to report you to the office,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose

 

“Go ahead. What difference would it make?” The blonde jeered, with a glare that would freeze penguins.

 

“You might be let off with a warning,” the girl continued evenly matching her tone. “But with multiple infringements you might be suspended, and that will later lead to expulsion.”

 

“Don’t care,” the blonde said. Karkat's eyes went wide with realization.

 

“You should.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I care,” Terezi responded as a weird feeling welling up in Karkat. He took a step back; a step both Terezi and Sollux noticed.

 

"You alright, KK?" Sollux whispered. Karkat swallowed and breathed in slowly while glancing at the blonde's face once again.  

 

“I’m sorry,” Terezi slowly let out. Terezi didn't usually apologize, so Karkat and Sollux stared at the newfound softness. Sollux then looked back at Karkat and noticed the change in his expression.

 

"Do you guys know her?" the susurration caused Terezi to subtly shake her head and Karkat to close his eyes and breath out.

 

“I’m sure if you have a reason,"  Terezi continued, temporarily paralyzed by the familiar gait of the girl stepping backwards. "Then I wouldn’t need to take it from you- hey!” The blonde quickly turned around, but before Terezi could reach out and stop her, Karkat did the intended to Terezi.

 

"Karkat, what are you doing?" she easily escaped from his grasp, but instead of running after the blonde, she stared at him. "Do you know her?" He didn't respond. Darting his eyes back and forth from Sollux to Terezi, he closed his eyes once again, attempting to centralize his thoughts.

 

"Do you know her name?" He asked opening his eyes to a squint. Sollux looked at Terezi before he answered.

 

"Vriska?" Terezi nodded. "Vriska Serket, why?"

 

"Shit," Karkat cursed under his breath, gathering the undivided attention of not only his friends, but all the others remaining in the classroom.

 

He was lucky the bell saved his ass. Rushing out of the classroom, he managed to reach his own with tireless effort. He didn't have either of his friends until his sixth period class, and if he didn't encounter them in the halls or lunch, he would be fine. All he really needed was those few periods to figure out an excuse for knowing the rebellious spirit of Vriska Serket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, use insult generators (y).


	7. Wake up

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 – 12:17 PM

 _Wake up_ === >

I didn’t feel the slightest bit relaxed when I woke up.

There was a girl. She had blonde hair and violet eyes filled with concern. She wore a simple white shirt and had a book in one hand, her other hand had my glasses. I sat up, realizing my glasses probably slipped off as I was sleeping. She handed them to me and I wiped them before putting them on. I then looked at her before opening my mouth to say the word I don’t normally say.

“Thanks.” God, do I hate being human.

“So you do have manners,” she said chuckling to herself.

“What?”

“You are the new student, if I am not mistaken,” she smiled. “You are quite the ‘topic’ on school grounds. Take no offense as this is how I am thanking you for making the school a louder place.”

“Is that human sarcasm I sense?” I asked rhetorically. “Funny as I was expecting more of a threat than a fake claim.” I shrugged, brushing her off. I knew she got the clue, so that was probably the reason why she sat down next to me.

“I can see this as a start of a beautiful friendship,” she commented opening her book. “My name is Rose Lalonde.” I stopped ignoring her. Rose? Like, Rose, the other light player? Oh God, there is no way.

“Vriska Serket,” I told her, making sure my tone didn’t match my thoughts.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Nor did I, but I thought it would be fair,” I glanced sideways to see her smile.

A gentle breeze blew her bangs slightly away from her face, revealing the clear, white surface of her forehead. Bummer; I was expecting a scar. She glanced at me, her calming, gentle eyes catching my own, before looking back to the book placed in her hands. I did the same, but instead of looking down at her book, I looked past the fence bordering the rooftop and onto the field below.

Then I realized I was still in school.

I took out my phone and checked the time; there were only a few more minutes until lunch ended. I skipped two classes, so I thought that I should just leave rather than attend the last two.

“You should go back to class, the teachers might start worrying,” Rose informed me, somehow understanding my intentions.

"Why? Worried that I might be lost?" I jeered.

"Perhaps," she replied with a similar tone.

“Were you in any of my classes?” I ask solemnly.

“No, but my sister, Roxy, is,” she said.

A strange silence ensued, and I looked away from the stoic female. I turned back at her, just to witness her hand reached out and poked the left side of my face. I flinched and slightly jerked backwards.

“I hear from Terezi that you’re not a bad person, my sister thinks so as well,” she smiled once again. “They think the eye patch is a nice touch-”

“What is up with this school and eye patches?” I scowled. “I wear it because I don’t want to wear bandages, is that too much to ask?”

“Bandages?” she inquired.

I showed my whole class, so I didn’t really care if she saw either – and, well, I’ve never used my eye as a strategic tactic in the past, so why not? I placed my hand on my eye patch and pushed it up, catching my bangs by the roots and lifting them in the process. I turned to her and stared at her shocked eyes. Her hand touched my left cheek, but this time I didn’t pull away.

“I-I’m… I apologize,” she stuttered, clearing her throat to cloud her moment of discomfort; typical humans. “I was not aware of your situation.” She however didn’t pull her hand back. Her thumb gently caressed the scar and she looked at me before reclining. She didn’t say another word, but when the bell rang she got up, faced me, and extended her hand.

“Let’s go back to class, Vriska,” I looked at her, and she stared back at me, strength in her eyes, with a hint of sarcasm and irony. I smiled to myself before getting up and ignoring her hand.

“I can walk on my own,” I told her as she lowered her hand with a grin. “I don’t know how you believe I got this wound, but it doesn’t include falling down some stairs and becoming paralyzed.”


	8. I warned you about the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter about how badly Vriska hates humans.
> 
> And how much she actually loves them.

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 3:12 PM

 _I warned you about the stairs_ === >

What? What stairs? I see no stairs. I already informed you that I didn't get this wound by falling down a fleet of stairs! How dumb can humans get? Besides, what is up with that command? _It’s not even a command!_ Also, what makes you think you can just boss me around? Oh hey, here’s a character, let’s just make her do stuff without considering her feelings. Well, fuck you!

  
Here I have an idea; no more commands. It’ll save everyone a lot of time and trouble that way.

  
Anyway, I was the second to last person to – presumably - walk out of the classroom. This time I didn’t sleep and actually paid attention. Well, give me some props; I at least pretended to, since again, I already knew all the material.

 

What I really did was observe my classmates.

  
I drew a seating chart on a piece of notebook paper and jotted down descriptions of the people in my class depending on where they sat. Then, I circled the people who shared the same descriptions as the people that I once knew. I realized that there were five people that looked familiar and, coincidentally, had the same names as my friends; Kurloz, Roxy, Jane, Cronus, and Nepeta. Also, from what I’ve noticed this morning, a boy coincidentally named Kankri is in my first and second period class.

  
Okay, fine, I’ll admit; even an idiot would tell that this isn’t a coincidence. They are the people I once knew; the people who I risked my life to save.

  
 _But why don't they remember?_ Rose seemed like the type to remember, being a seer and all, as well as Terezi. Was I the only one who remembered the past in this timeline? How would I stop them from playing Sburb if none of them remember the dangers of the game. It bugged me so much that I never realized that class was over. When I looked up and saw the empty room, I discarded my pride and slammed my head on the desk said to be mine.

  
“Ow...” I whimpered to myself. I felt so pathetic. My head started hurting, but it wasn’t from hitting it on the desk; it was from the stress I felt at that moment. My chin rested on the desk, one hand in front of me, the other dangled off the side of the desk. I let it fall back and forth like a pendulum of an antic clock deciding a hero’s fate, until I felt my fingertips slide across the strap of my backpack.

 

I gripped the strap and pulled the blue backpack upwards and onto my desk. I picked up the little supplies I had out and shoved it in the worn-out bag. _The faster I get out of here, the better_. I figured that just getting out of school will cause me to be less stressful. Going home, sleeping, and maybe doing my homework...

 

I sighed.

  
What the hell was I thinking? I am Vriska Serket for crying out loud! I murdered Flarpers left and right and scavenged treasure on my dangerous adventures. I got all the treasure. All of it! So why was I sulking as a human? Human life is easier than a Trolls, but why isn’t it as satisfying?

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I looked up; I saw a pair of familiar teal eyes I never thought I’d see again. She was looking down on me with concern, as if there was something on my face, and I didn’t want to do anything but stare back at her, absorbing her appearance.

 

She had reddish brown hair and teal eyes filled with life. Her lips were a light shade of pink, and her skin was also very light, although it was one shade warmer than mine. She had the feint notion of freckles painted on the tips of her cheeks. If her skin was gray, mouth filled with daggers for teeth, and pointed horns on her head, she would look just like my Scourge Sister.

 

I missed her. I missed her so much that it hurt. It hurt so much to know that the girl standing before me _is_ the Terezi I once knew, but she doesn’t remember who I am.

 

Even though I gave a sigh, she’s the one who spoke first.

  
“I’m sorry about before,” she began, but I didn’t let her continue.

  
I stood up and looked down on her. According to the human measurement system, I am about 5.7’; she would be about 5.0’. She was so short it made her seem more adorable than Nepeta, who would actually be taller than Terezi if she didn’t slouch all the time. My gaze was expressionless and I shook my head before speaking.

  
“I don’t understand why you’re apologizing,” I said staring into her chaste and confused eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but, again, I didn’t let her. “I don’t enjoy people prostrating at my feet... So don’t apologize to me, I don’t really care.”

 

“Oh,” she let out awkwardly.

 

It took a lot of willpower not to slap her right then and there.

 

This wasn’t Terezi Pyrope. This wasn’t the Redglare I roleplayed with back in our Flarping days. This wasn’t the same girl who stole my left eye and arm. Nor was she the same girl who stabbed me in the back in order to save me from more guilt and the rest of the Trolls from death. She wasn’t the girl that I once hated so much that it was almost flushed. No. This wasn’t the Pyrope I knew. The one I knew and hated with all my might was different.

  
I gritted my teeth and grabbed my backpack. I took a long final look at her before stepping aside and walking away.

 

Did I want to leave it like this? Of course not! You have no idea how badly I wanted to embrace her right then and there, however, I couldn’t. I can’t stand being around her because I didn’t love her, nor did I hate her, as I did in the past. I hated a Troll who looked just like her, and at the same time, I loved a Troll that looked like her. Just looking at the human version of a past crush pained me.

 

Besides, from what I gathered on Earth, there was no way I could be flushed for her. Apparently, humans look down on those who were attracted to the same sex. I found this concept childish as Trolls were, what humans seem to call, bisexual, so we think this to be normal, but nope; humans just have to go and make everything stupid and complicating. As if we didn't have enough words in dictionaries to begin with.

 

Then again, I guess I’m human now, so acting like I did as a Troll wouldn’t help me. Also, I didn’t want Terezi to think that I was disgusting, so I just left the classroom instead of letting her know my thoughts. I was fine with her hating me, I was fine with her ignoring me, but I didn’t want her to be disgusted of me; as she will do a lot more than just hate and ignore me.

 

I was already walking out the front gates of the school when I heard someone call out my name. I turned to see Terezi running towards me. She stopped in front of me and I waited for her to catch her breath. I couldn’t help but wonder why humans were so retarded. Can’t they get the hint that I can’t talk to them due to our major cultural differences? Seriously.

  
“My name’s Terezi. Terezi Pyrope,” she managed to breathe out. She looked up at me expectantly. I stared at her for a moment, knowing that she wanted me to introduce myself. When I didn’t reply she then added, “What’s your name?”

  
“Vriska. Vriska Serket,” I told her, half tempted to give her an alibi. I sighed before turning to leave. She reached out and grabbed my hand, not letting me take another step. “W-what?” I stuttered, suddenly unaware of her intentions.

  
“I... I’m not sure...” she looked down in confusion. “For some reason, my body just moves on its own when I’m around you. I suddenly just wanted to… hold your hand…” She looked back up at me. “I’m not sure why but I don’t want to let go. You just seem, so lonely and so sad. The way you look at me and well, everyone else, it’s as if you see someone else; someone important to you. Weird, isn’t it? I met you just today, but it feels like -”

  
“-You’ve known me before,” I finished the sentence for her. She looked upset, and she became sadder when I pulled my hand away and shoved it in my jacket pocket.

  
“Yeah...” she said looking down confused. Her mellifluous voice swayed me to the extent that I stayed for a moment, wondering if she was going to say more, but when she didn’t, I started walking away again.

  
“Vriska!” I paused. “Let’s be friends!” If she was expecting an answer, I didn’t give her one. Instead, I continued walking.

  
When I was out of her sight, I started running.


	9. Go to a cheap cafe

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 4:32 PM

 _Go to a cheap cafe_ === >

Note to self; don’t go to the cheapest café in town.

 

 Skaia Café was a big brown building located on the corner of a street that would become famous under the conditions of a very bad pop star that, for unknown reasons, everyone liked visiting it and hosting a concert or, instead of having a cafe, have a strip joint with really shitty security guards that let fifteen-year-olds pass through without permission. Alright; I will admit that it was my fault for considering to go to a cafe that reminded me of a game I used to play. But let's be reasonable here; it’s not like anything bad would happen if I checked out the menu, right?

 

Oh, how deeply was I mistaken.

 

I knew there was a party because I heard the sound of music even before I came across the place. Even balloons littering the once blue sky were a dead giveaway, but if it weren't for my rebellious nature, I'd think entering such a place to be almost illegal. Almost. I, however, did walk in without knowing that they apparently sold alcohol there. I also didn’t know that someone from my school was having a party. I turned around as soon as I saw Rose and Roxy, suddenly feeling regret for walking in the so-called 'café'.

 

“Hey, Vriska,” Roxy called out as I was about to touch the door handle. Fuck. “Why don’t you hang out with us?” She was walking towards me when I turned to face her. I haven’t been near an intoxicated human before, but it didn’t take me long to realize that if you look up the word ‘drunk’ in a dictionary, her picture would be there.

 

 “Are you okay?” I asked as she stumbled towards me.

 

“Yeah, girl, _ofc_ I’m okay,” she gave me a tipsy smile, literarily pronouncing 'of course' as 'O.F.C.' Looking past her shoulder, I scowled at Rose who had followed Roxy to greet me.

 

 “Hello, Vriska,” a mischievous smile danced across her lips. “Would you care to join us? I’m sure the birthday girl won’t _mind_ at all.” She motioned to the loud bunch behind her, more specifically at a girl with strange red shades.

 

 "I don't know her," I replied, inching as close to the door as I could while simultaneously planning the best way to get out of the building without having the need to break any windows. If push comes to shove, I wouldn't mind the latter.

 

"Oh, don't worry, Vriska," it was Roxy this time, putting up her glass of what I assumed wasn't cranberry juice. "Have some fun! School has probably worn you out, girl, come on!" She placed a hand on one of my shoulders, using the one with her beverage to motion at the seats that they were sitting at moments before, now crowded by a bunch of students from my school.

 

"I can't handle alcohol," I said, brushing her hand off my shoulder. I sighed realizing that the lies I give might someday come true. "It's against school policy," I murmured, not wishing to be heard. Her eyebrows knit, and she looked down.

 

"I wasn't offering you alcohol," Roxy whispered, barely audible over the tumult of celebration. She looked up again with weak eyes. "I'm probably the only one drinking alcohol."

 

As I was about to open my mouth to reply, the door opened behind me. I saw Rose's eyes light up, and even saw the girl with the red shades turn to the door and smile. I followed their gaze, and as soon as I did, I regretted it. I slowly breathed in and out, trying my best to assess the situation. I eventually ended up staring awkwardly in eyes that bore the same question as mine.

 

Her hair seemed newly cut, a bit shorter than it was before, and tied up in a small pony-tail. She wore what I would assume to be casual clothes, but I wouldn't know either way since she was wearing a jacket. Now that I think about it, she was wearing one this morning and, not that I am one to judge but, I wouldn't think it to be normal to wear a jacket on such warm October weather. Whatever, it's probably nothing serious.

 

I let out a breath and tried looking away, but I still felt a need to make eye contact. Her eyes where wide in shock, pupils dilating. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and she licked her lips as if her mouth was dry - similar to how I was acting at that moment.

 

Next to her was a boy taller than her, although practically the same height as I. He stood awkwardly, with long curly hair that fell messily on his face and neck. His purple eyes radiated in the dim lights of the café. He gave a confused and innocent smile that would be considered adorable in certain situations. Obviously, this was not the right situation to consider such possibilities. Besides the nonchalant odor of alcohol, he had three scratches on his face, all three starting at one side, and eventually ending up at the other. On top of what I assumed would be naturally tan skin was clown paint.

 

 “Hey, motherfuckers,” the boy said in a strangely whimsical tone. “Are you ready to party and have some motherfucking drinks?” He received a cheer from the crowd behind me.

 

 “I’m already right behind you, Gamzee,” Roxy said, putting up her glass. I swallowed hard at the realization.

 

 “That’s motherfucking bitchtits, sis,” Gamzee said smiling, then looked to me. “Who is this blonde motherfucker?”

 

"I have to go," I murmured, looking down and hoping that my bangs covered my face. I gave an attempt to brush past the two human obstacles in front of me, but it didn't work as Gamzee blocked my path.

 

"You just got here, Vriska," Roxy noted. I gritted my teeth at the mention of my name.

 

"Stuff to do," I scowled, trying once again to pass by Gamzee, but this time, he deliberately didn't budge. Shit.

 

 I looked at him as his smile faded. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me like I was a long lost prey. He put his hand into the pocket of his pants, and I took a step back, hands reflexively fell in front of my chest, as if preparing for a blow on my lower body and chest. Both Terezi and Rose seemed to notice the tension between us.

 

 “Is something wrong, Gamzee?” Rose asked concerned. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

 

“Get out."

 

 “What's wrong, Gamzee?” Roxy lazily cocked her head to one side. I let out a slow breath.

 

 “Get out,” he repeated, a little louder than before. This time, even Roxy caught on.

 

 Although seeing Gamzee with the one person he ruined in the past pissed me off, there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't do anything because this wasn't a violent world and no one would back me up if I made him bleed. Trust me, I know from personal experience. I glared at him with eyes set to kill, making him contemplate whether I would attack or not. I smirked and took a step forward, later smiling triumphantly as he unconsciously took a step back. When I took another step I saw his grip tighten around something in his pocket, but before he could pull his only means of defense out, I shoved him aside and walked out the door he entered from. He stood frozen for a few moments before realizing what actually happened.

 

“Don’t you motherfucking come back, Vriska,” he yelled back to me. “Can’t you see all the signs saying ‘No Dead Girls Aloud’?” I stopped, thinking if I should reply or run back and punch him. I decided that punching was the better option of the two, but when I turned around, one glance from Terezi made me stop. I sighed and took a moment to think rationally: What if he only remembers our life during the game?

 

 “What are you motherfucking waiting for?” Gamzee yelled and then smiled. He knew that I couldn't hurt him, though, I did notice the doubt in his eyes.

 

The music stopped playing and I heard people from within contemplate as to why the once calm Gamzee Makara was suddenly boiling with anger. This situation was getting more attention than it needed, so I decided that a back stabber didn’t deserve to be touched by my hands. I smirked at him, once again causing him to flinch, but instead charging for an assault, I flicked him off, turned once again, and started walking away. After a few minutes the music started up again, loud enough for me to hear it even with the growling of an empty stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking; don't do it.


	10. Swing

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 11:24 PM

 _Swing_ === >

There was a park near the apartment I stayed in. The cool, night air relaxed me as I swung back and forth on an empty swing set; alone. Crickets chirped loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to let me think. The leaves of trees were blown back and forth by an occasional breeze. I let out a breath, and as it was cold, I saw the transparent white mist escape through my mouth by the means of condensation.

 

Meanwhile, I took the peaceful environment to assess my current situation.

 

Everyone from my past goes to the same high school as I, but not many seem to remember; nor do they seem to hold memories of their alternate timelines, like I do. Then there's Gamzee, whose case is unknown to even me. He was considered a traitor after what he did to Terezi, but truly, his involvment with the other side was a part of the bigger picture; if it weren't for him, I don't think anyone of us could stand a second against Lord English. The bad side to this, however, is that now I have to hold in all my feelings and pretend that nothing happened, and live the remaining of my life being tormented by a guy who probably holds the memories of a different timeline Troll.

 

How fucking fantastic my current situation is; I could almost cry tears of joy.

 

 “Vriska?” I turned around to see a girl about my age approach me.

 

She wore a beanie and a very large gray shirt with short sleeves. Light green jeans and worn out mascara made it evident that she either just walked out of a club, or was kicked out. What worried me most of her appearance, however, was her skin; as even in the dark, I could see how white it was. She was so pale that she looked pallid, and I was suddenly worried, thinking that the ghosts that used to haunt me a while back had just decided to reappear.

 

“Mind if I join you?" I stared, trying to place who she was. Nothing came to mind so I nodded.

 

“Want a drink?” she asked, indicating a plastic bag holding - what I assumed were - drinks in one hand; the other was bandaged, hanging still by her side.

 

 “Sure,” I told her, then added. “One that’s unopened.” A person can never be too safe.

 

She reached in her bag and took out two cans of sodas, one orange, the other red, both wielded innocently in one hand; her bandaged one, again, hanging lazily by her side. She pointed both cans to me, as if to ask which I preferred. I took the orange.

 

"What's wrong with your arm?" I inquired, checking if the soda wasn't open.

 

She raised her bandaged arm and looked at it before answering. "I bruised it."

 

"How?" I pointed the soda away from me as I opened it. It fizzed, but didn't explode like I expected it to. Bummer.

 

"I bruise really easily," the girl replied whilst I was off on my own adventures through an imaginary Can Town. I shrugged and murmured an 'I see', then tilted the can of soda for a drop of the liquid inside to fall on the soft grass. I waited for a combustion that didn't occur.

 

We swung back and forth on the swings for a few minutes before she spoke again.

 

 “Hey, Vriska, darling?”

 

 “Hmm?” I replied, drinking the beverage that I gave up testing whether it was spiked or not. Being safe takes too much work.

 

 “I’m Calliope.”

 

 I spat out the drink; there goes my chance of crying tears of joy.

 

 “The game reset me as well and, for some reason, I remembered everything after a while”

 

 “What exactly do you remember?” I wiped my mouth of soda and spit, checking for signs of dizziness or drowsiness.

 

 “What?”

 

 “Only our life during the game?” She paused and cocked her head to one side.

 

 “Wasn’t that the only life we’ve both lived through?”

 

 “Never mind,” I sighed. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.

 

 “I wanted to thank you for saving us...” she said, then added. “Although, I think it would've been best if you didn’t...”

 

 “What do you mean?” I asked.

 

 “Um, Calib- I mean, Lord English can’t bring happiness. We were sent here to have misfortune in our lives.” She looked down.

 

"Misfortune?" Everyone I saw so far seemed to be fine, unless they secretly had a deadly disease that effects their immune system and were really good at hiding it. Calliope turned to me and gave a sad smile.

 

 “I have leukemia."

 

 The night air seemed to freeze and time seemed to stop. The only sounds heard at that moment were the chirping of crickets and the inhale and exhale of a very ragged breath. I, too, sucked in a very unreassuringly deep breath, matching the same soft inhales of her own. Letting it out with the cold breeze that limited my rushing mind. She looked down on the ground, suddenly seeming very small. We had both stopped swinging at this point.

 

I felt guilty for trusting Lord English to give my friends the best imaginable life. But it was strange, the others seemed fine, so did he not consider Calliope my friend? That wouldn’t make sense, however, as Calliope didn’t have leukemia before.

 

 Was I already running out of the luck I stole?

 

Besides pure confusion, I felt an emotion I never felt before. As a Troll, I guess I would've laughed at her and made fun of her to hide the pity, and sadness, I might of felt. I guess my horrible self died off with my Troll self. I felt a piercing pain in what would, on certain occasions, be known as a 'kokoro'. God, are humans really that weak? It makes me embarrassed to be one of them. No offense if you’re human, it’s just...

 

You guys have no idea how much I hated being human.

 

I was hugging her before I realized what I was doing. Whispering words of apology to her while my shirt got wet from her tears; I refuse to admit that any were mine. At this close, I noticed that she had no hair.

 

When she sniffled, I pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye with my thumb. She placed her hand on mine, as she stared deeply in my single blue eye. I stared back into her big green ones. She was beautiful, but it wasn’t my place to say so. It wasn’t my job, and I had a feeling I knew whose job it was.

 

 “Have you met any of the others?” I gently asked her. She nodded.

 

 “I went to your school last year, with this year's sophomores. I met most of the dancestors and alpha kids...” her voice trailed off. I squeezed her hand with reassurance. She gave the same broken smile as before, and continued. “-but then stopped going because, my condition got worse,” she looked at me. “I’m actually supposed to be in the hospital but...” She stopped.

 

 “What’s wrong?”

 

 “Ro- No… A friend called me and invited me to a party today,” she said and I smiled inside, scowled on the outside, happy that she was close to someone. “I couldn’t make it there, though.”

 

 “Why not? I bet if you go now, you can make-”

 

 “I can’t!” she yelled startling me. She sniffled once more. “I met Gamzee on the way. He was going to pick up someone and since we were going to the same place, I asked if we could go together... I then started talking to him on the way there but before we got to the girls house...” she paused looking anywhere but at me. I put a hand on her shoulder, as I wasn't sure what else I could do. She seemed to calm down a bit.

 

 “He said something about the past and I got excited! I told him that I remember too, but then... then he started acting different. He yelled at me and told me that I shouldn’t associate with the rest. He said if I did, he was going to hurt her, and... I don’t want her to get hurt! She’s important to me and-”

 

 “Vriska?” We both stopped and looked at the direction the voice came from. "Calliope?"

 

Oh God.

 

I let go of Calliopes hand, and quickly took of my jacket and threw it at her. I then stood up and blocked any possible way to see Calliope from the direction that the voice came from. It seemed that we had some uninvited guests.

 

 Rose and Roxy stood a few feet away, their eyes darting from me to the girl now shaded from the light and void. I looked at them with strong and cold eyes, warning them not to take the wrong move or ask the wrong question. With intimidating scars littered across my arms, and pathetic ones printed on my wrists, Rose got the message that they should back away. Roxy didn’t seem to get it.

 

 “Vriska,” she said, trying her best to not slur her words. “What’s Calliope doing here?” Roxy stumbled and I stepped forward to catch her, but Rose caught before I could touch her. I noticed the movement; Gamzee told them something about me.

 

 “Ha! Jealous?” I sneered, watching both Rose’s and Roxy’s expressions change.

 

“Why should we be jealous of a girl who was abandoned by her friends due to her past behavior?” asked Rose. So that clown freak did say something about me. I’m not surprised. What surprised me was that Roxy didn’t seem to care about my past. Rose then looked at the cuts littered across my wrists. “You also cut yourself."

 

 “What were you doing with Calliope?” Roxy asked ignoring Rose’s observations. The slur in her speech was gone and I raised an eyebrow. No, she was still drunk.

 

 “What were you doing?” I growled, pissed off by the fact that they were allied with Gamzee and suspected me for hurting someone who I didn’t need to hurt. I mean, seriously, do I look like someone willing to hurt the innocent? Wait, don’t answer that. “Why weren’t you there for your girlfriend? Do you realize what she’s going through? Don’t you know what’s-”

 

 “Vriska!” I stopped and turned. Calliope was wearing my jacket, hoodie blocking the top of her head and face. I took me a moment to realize that Roxy probably didn’t know about her illness. This made me even more pissed off. “Please...” she looked at me with sad eyes.

 

“Fuck!” I yelled, hand connecting with the pole thing that holds swings up. What is that thing called anyway? Anyway, it hurt like a bitch. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bleeding; in return, that pole thing had my fist marks in it. I learned two things at that moment. One, don’t hit things out of anger, and two, I still had the strength of a Troll.

 

 Calliope and Rose were both shocked and concerned. Roxy was still tipsy.

 

I grabbed the front of Roxy’s tee and slammed her on the pole thing. She was older than me by one year - although technically I was much older than all of the resets - and shorter than me by at least two inches.

 

 She looked up at me, shocked, as I hoped for ways to get her sober without waiting too long or killing her. Rose grabbed my arm and told me to let go. Surprisingly, Calliope didn’t do anything. It only took me a moment to realize that there was no point in knocking some sense into a drunken girl, so I let her go.

 

 “It’s not fair,” I started, looking at my dirty red shoes. “You should pay more attention to her. That way, you wouldn’t need a fucking stranger to come to you and tell you what’s wrong with your own girlfriend.” I glanced at Calliope and gave her a look that said ‘this is for your own good’.

 

 “She has leukemia,” Roxy’s and Rose’s eyes went wide. “Now fucking deal with it. And do me a fucking favor and tell that asshole, Gamzee, that if he touches any of my friends again, I won’t think twice about the human judiciary system.” I looked at Calliope who was giving a live reenactment of the Niagara Falls, her waterfall of tears illuminating due to the dim street lights. Roxy stood still in her drunken state, trying to piece together a puzzle that wasn't all that complicated to begin with. God, do I have to do everything for them?

 

“Fucking hug her!” I pushed Roxy towards the very sad human. Roxy looked at me before slowly staggering to Calliope and wrapping her arms around the small girls body, whispering word like _'It’s okay, I’m here now'_ , and _'Don’t worry, we will deal with this; together_ '. When I turned to leave Rose blocked my path.

 

 “What the fuck do you fucking wa-”

 

 "Who are you?" It was a question that hung in the still air for a good eight seconds. I smiled as I spat out the first thing that came to mind.

 

 "I'm Batman, bitches," I jeered, sticking out the only finger that was considered repulsive in the minds of 'proper' adults. She smiled, looking down for her short bangs to hid her amusement, before looking up and letting out a familiar word.

 

“Thanks,” she said looking at me with her violet eyes. She moved away freeing the path of loneliness. I didn’t think fucking twice about walking down that path again, and I don’t regret it.

 

 I am Vriska Serket.

 

 I don’t regret anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like I should be sorry about something....
> 
> It's probably nothing.


	11. Bloop

Tuesday; October 2, 2012 - 10:20 PM

 _Bloop_ === >

Not only did the knocking on her door caused her eyes to open, but a notification on her computer gave the same effect. Glancing at the clock, then at the books sprayed lazily before her, the girl fixes her glasses and stands up, walking to the door, then proceeding to open it. She manages a weak smile as she sees who it is.

 

 "Sorry to bother you, sport," the boy a year older than her starts. God, she hated it when he called her 'sport'. "But I was wondering if I could borrow your math book? I left mine at Dirk's place."

 

Jade gives a tired yawn, moving back into her room to the stack of books she had laid out. She picks up a book with white bold letters reading Geometry. Impulsively, Jade glances on her computer screen, and sees her Pesterchum application light up, or, well, it actually seems to have been asking for Jade's attention for the past few hours. All the messages, unsurprisingly, were coming from a pair of brothers who she was tired of after a certain break up with a certain sprite.

 

 **turntechGodhead [TG] ** began pestering ** gardenGnostic [GG]**

 

TG: hey

 

TG: oh

 

TG: youre asleep again arent you

 

TG: anyway

 

TG: my bro is looking for you

 

TG: he wont say why

 

TG: jade

 

TG: you there

 

TG: are you asleep

 

TG: cuz thats cool and all but

 

TG: my bro is kinda getting on my case

 

TG: and the current case wants nothing to do with the bro

 

TG: absolutely nothing

 

TG: are you really sleeping

 

TG: i never understood how you could sleep so much

 

TG: how is that even a thing

 

TG: sleep

 

TG: its like a temporary rest that is never temporary

 

TG: if feels as if you were sleeping for a second

 

TG: then your alarm goes

 

TG: hey man

 

TG: time to wake up

 

TG: and you would be all like

 

TG: what

 

TG: ive only been asleep for about five seconds

 

TG: then time will stare at you straight in the eye and say

 

TG: nope

 

TG: you’ve been asleep for six hours

 

TG: jade

 

TG: jade the alarm is going off right now

 

TG: time to wake up

 

TG: im sure its not intentional

 

TG: but we havent talked in a while

 

TG: not after the game

 

TG: i mean its been about 14 years jade

 

TG: well

 

TG: if you wake up pester bro

 

TG: he has something to tell you

 

TG: see you later

 

turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  

 

Jade quickly scrolled through TG's messages, stopping from time to time to sigh at the amount of uneasiness she got from his messages. After the game, she really didn't know what to say to him, especially after what she did to the mayor.

 

She then checks the next messenger, the one with the notification that blooped her awake. She momentarily glances back to see Jake resting against the door frame, examining the many adventure books littered across her floor. She briefly contemplates the idea of getting a bookshelf. She quickly dismisses the thought as her room wouldn't feel the same without the forts of books. She knew that Rose would never approve her ridiculous uses of books. She never plans to tell.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]  

 

TT: Hey Jade, you there?

 

GG: hey dirk!

 

GG: sorry, I was asleep

 

GG: whats up?

 

TT: Just wanted to let you know that Jake forgot his math book at my place.

 

TT: Not that I blame him.

 

TT: Who would want a book about numbers and how not to get a date?

 

GG: lol

 

GG: don't let karkat hear you

 

GG: he actually likes math

 

TT: Ha, well, this probably won't get to him.

 

TT: You know, with all the 'space' we give him

 

GG: yep! who knows, even if he does hear it, maybe he will have a change of

 

GG: heart

 

TT: Ha-ha, nice one.

 

GG: thanks : )

 

GG: and yes, ive heard about the book

 

GG: he was just asking to borrow mine

 

TT: Oh, really?

 

GG: yep!

 

GG: but why tell me?

 

GG: is something wrong?

 

TT: No.

 

TT: Well…

 

GG: : /

 

GG: i can detect lies with my doggy snout

 

TT: You must have a very good nose then, Ms. Harely

 

GG: you can't hide everything from the furries

 

GG: so, tell me!!!!

 

TT: Alright, I won't keep you on a tight leash.

 

GG: (hee hee)

 

TT: Well, after he left yesterday, he hasn't said a word to me yet.

 

TT: Not even at Latula's party.

 

GG: did you tell him something?

 

TT: …

 

TT: I asked him if he remembers.

 

GG: dirk!

 

TT: He doesn't, though.

 

GG: then whats the problem?

 

TT: That's what I wanted to ask you.

 

TT: I think he does remember, but maybe doesn't believe it?

 

TT: I don't know.

 

GG: don't worry, dirk

 

GG: ill talk to him!

 

TT: Thanks, yo.

 

TT: This means a lot to me, Jade.

 

GG: no problem! : )

 

GG: so

 

GG: see you tomorrow

 

TT: Yeah.

 

TT: See you.

 

timaeusTestified [TT]  ceased pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]  

 

"You can take it to school tomorrow, Jake," Jade said, emerging from her shambles of books. "I don't need it for my class."

 

Jake takes the book, and gives Jade a smile. "That's aces! Thanks, Jade."

 

Jade manages to ape a smile as Jake leaves the room. She shuts the door silently, before walking to her bed, covered by a mountain of Indiana Jones books given to her by her brother. She picks one up, but after flipping to the first page, suddenly feels uninterested in the task. She plops the book back on the bed, turns, and exits her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pesterchum stuff will be coloured.
> 
>  
> 
> One day.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: The deed has been done.


	12. Regret

Wednesday; October 3, 2012 - 12:20 PM

 _Regret_ === >

Okay. First, didn’t I say that I do not approve of your fucking commands? And second, yes, I do regret walking the path of loneliness. Don’t judge me! I’m not a Troll anymore, I can’t kill people for food; I actually have to buy it with the cash I don’t have.

 

So here I was, lying on my bed, stomach growling as I wondered why I couldn’t find a cheap place to eat. Even McDonalds will do, but when I checked it up on Google maps, on a laptop I found in a dumpster, it was about two miles away.

 

The government helps fund my living expenses. Sadly, food expenses are not included in this great deal. Putting food aside, I don’t have to pay for my apartment bill and I don’t need to pay taxes.  

 

Nor does my fake guardian.

 

Lord English was listed as my guardian and ‘we’ get help from the human government somehow. Don’t ask me, I don’t read into all that insurance crap because I don’t care. Sure I’ve been on Earth for a while now and yeah, I’ve gotten in trouble a lot to know what the judiciary system is, but I don’t care about politics.

 

That is basically my excuse for not knowing the way the human society works. Deal with it.

 

No, Lord English is not here. I needed to fake his existence as it was fundamentally better than going to a human wriggler center, even though I’m not a human wriggler. As for the computer, it was functioning perfectly; I still wonder why it was thrown out. I also wondered how Roxy and Calliope were doing. Yeah, it was only about thirty minutes since I last saw them, but I care for my friends.

 

I then spent the next eight seconds cursing under my breath.

 

I didn’t pay close attention to the one important thing out of everything Calliope told me; she remembers. Even though she doesn't remember specific timelines, she remembers a certain past, and I could use her memories to find out Gamzee's deal. Also, I bet if I found out how Calliope remembered the past, then making everyone else remember eight times easier. Was it because, unlike the past timelines where she doesn’t remember, she now has leukemia, so when she acquired that illness, the game’s resets were defected? Or did the finally game notice my presence and as a reward it starting giving others their memories back? Was it a reward for my apparent ‘killing’ of Lord English? Or has the game malfunctioned and didn’t erase some of the memories of the Trolls and humans?

 

What if, after all this time of being sent through different timelines, the game hasn’t finished yet?

 

My hungry mind hurt as I started stressing out more. I looked over at the clock on my wall; it was what Americans seem to call twelve thirty. I have no idea what the European version is dubbed; don't really care as of now.

 

I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the bottom of my palms. Wow; my hands felt so soft. It's as if this softness is beckoning me to shut my mind off and sleep because, wow, I am starting to sound insanely deranged. I guess, I might as well rest...

 

\-------

 

Not much happened at school the next day besides, well, gossip.

 

As I walked through the halls towards my first class, I had to use all my willpower to hold myself back from punching those who were talking about me ‘behind my back’, although they were talking so loud that I could hear them from eight feet away. I was so tired from holding my anger back that I slept through all of first and second period.  

 

Rumors spread from what happened the other day at the party in Skaia cafe.  Rumors also spread about my encounter with Roxy and Rose at the park. Even as to what my past was like. However, this was the only rumor that seemed to stay stationary, as all the others changed over time.

 

I assumed that this rumor is the one Gamzee spread.

 

Apparently in my past as a human, Gamzee knew me. However, I was a maniac that ended up paralyzing someone, murdering someone, and blinding someone. I also ended up making someone go crazy. I’ll admit that I did the paralyzing, murdering, and blinding, but not making someone go insane; I’m pretty sure Sollux was sane back when we played the game together. Also according to the rumors, I later got help, but during my treatment there was an accident and I ended up losing my eye.

 

I was pissed at Gamzee, but the thing was, I didn’t want to prove him correct. I didn’t want to show the whole school that these rumors were true and so when these rumors came to the ears of teachers, they asked me what I would do. So I told them.

 

I told them ‘ _nothing_ ’.

 

I won’t do anything because it doesn’t really bother me and the whole truth is covered by a bucket of lies anyway. I also didn’t do anything because I have gone down that road before – and it didn’t really work out. No one came to visit me at snack. I ditched my third period, P.E., because I was self conscious about the scars on my body. I went to my fourth period, and at lunch, Rose came by.

 

“Follow me,” she said. A command. I forgave her since she didn’t know, or remember, how badly I hated being commanded; I was a blue blood, but I wasn’t Equius. I followed her out of my classroom; there were eyes on both of us. I heard whispers and when I clenched my fists, Rose put her hand on my shoulder. She gave a slight shake of her head, as if to tell me not to pay attention to the gossip. She grabbed my arm and led, half dragged, me up some stairs. The next thing I knew I was looking through a door that lead to the place I met her; the roof.

 

I saw Roxy wave at me from beside Jane. On the bench overlooking the school John was showing Jade and Dirk what seemed to be a magic trick. Dave was talking to Equius about something that I couldn’t understand. Terezi and Nepeta were, uh, role-playing? I don’t want to get started on what Karkat was doing with Sollux and Eridan. This time I saw everyone except for Aranea, Meulin, and Kanaya. Calliope seemed to be an exception and even Gamzee was there.

 

I looked at Rose and, as I was about to ask, she told me that Gamzee didn’t say anything about me; the rumors were spread by someone else. I looked at Rose, then at the rest. Some began noticing that I was there. Terezi stopped role-playing with Nepeta and started walking towards us.

 

I could accept this, just pretend nothing happened and chill with them until my high school life was over. It isn’t hard to fake anything, especially after all the experience I have that will allow me to avoid doomed timelines. Though, something was missing. Looking at all of the people currently on the roof, I couldn’t accept it.

 

It wasn’t Gamzee, although it would be best if the rest would stop trusting him as much as they do now. I mean, I could get used to Gamzee, who, unlike me, is usually all bark and no bite. The memories weren’t much of a problem either although it did bug me a bit. Then again, I personally didn’t want some of them to remember what I did in the past, but you can't always get what you want.

 

The problem was, however, that I wasn't entirely a part of this timeline. I mean, sure, I remember everything about my alternate timeline versions - sadly even the feelings they held for certain beings - but I am not technically the same 'person' anymore. Besides, how could I possibly make them happy when this timeline was dubbed as 'misfortunate'?

 

A thought then crossed my mind. There might be something I could do to make everyone happy. I quickly turned to Rose.

 

“I have something I need to do,” I told her and she opened her mouth to chastise me about how excuses won’t get me out of this. I didn’t like being reprimanded, so I didn’t let her speak. “Is there anyone in this school named … ?” I refrained from using her last name as I didn’t know what last name her ancestor was using. “If not, what about … and …?” Rose looked at me.

 

“All of them attend this school, why?”

 

“Where can I find them? One will do for now.” Rose seemed to understand the importance of my question because she immediately replied.

 

“The library,” She answered. “I do not understand why you would need to speak with- hey!” I didn’t let her finish. I bolted down the stairs and towards a place I would never visit even if my life depended on it. However, I went regardless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my lack of knowledge on American insurance policies and politics.


	13. Follow me

Wednesday; October 3, 2012 - 12:15 PM

 _Follow me_ === >

"I'm going to the roof, want to tag along?"

 

The boy raised his head just above the arms that lay crossed on his desk. He had slept through math class, and he sure as hell didn't feel proud about it. A yawned escaped his mouth as he glanced up at the long haired girl, smiling shyly at the tired boy. He got up and grabbed his backpack, stuffing whatever he found to be his in the bag. He turned to the girl and in his wavy sounding accent said:

 

"Whatever."

 

He followed the long haired girl, eyes on the back of her head, understanding that no matter how hard he tried, he could never manage to gaze at the other side - without screwing up, that is. He sighed wondering how many times he was rejected in the past month. Not counting the confessions he practiced with his brother, the number ends up being more than ten.

 

He briefly paused when they passed by the library. The glass window surrounding the room gave him a clear image of his appearance. He scratched the back of his head, his black hair messily falling across his eyes. He had given up on using hair gel to keep his hair slicked backwards. The few strands of hair, colored a deep violet, were one shade cooler that the girl he was following.

 

"Is something wrong?" He glanced at the girl; she had noticed him stop.

 

He looked through the glass door of the school library, eyes catching the jaded being that held a similar appearance to him. He sighed and shook his head. "No."

 

They continued up a fleet of stairs, ending up on the roof of the school. The girl went off to greet her fellow friends. He scanned the surrounding, and as he caught sight of two of the boys who find time to hang out with him, he started walking. The male with the glasses noticed him first.

 

"Hey, fuckass." He glared at the boy briefly, before turning to the more respectable being of the two.

 

"Hello, Karkat," he managed a smile: a tired one. The grumpy little boy looked at him before muttering a similar greeting. They all sighed in unison. Wednesdays were slow days.

 

"You guys going to Terezi's birthday?" Sollux piped up, yawning in the strangely warm October air.

 

"If she fucking decides to invite us, then yes," the short boy grumbled. "What about you, Eridan?"

 

Eridan shook his head before speaking. "I have stuff to do."

 

"Seriously?" Sollux jeered. "Like what- jacking off?" He was shoved back with two angry hands, but before those hands can in contact with his skull, the short boy intervened.

 

"For the love of a fuckbagging bulgefondler, would you two stop fighting every five fucking seconds!?" The boy ran his hand through his hair, then glanced towards the entrance to the roof, where his eyes contracted in shock. "Shit."

 

Both boys followed his gaze towards where Rose stood next to a fairly attractive blonde, who on most cases would be attractive if two of the three males didn't know her personally.

 

Eridan followed the short boys example. "Fuck."

 

A few moments later the girl bolted down the stairs, as if she were running from a colossal Titan. Eridan glanced at Rose to see Terezi approach her. No wonder the blonde ran away.

 

Sollux, out of curiosity, walked towards both females, but later returned with news on what happened. He didn't say anything until one of them asked.

 

"She had something to do," Sollux responded seriously, although his lisp blocked any chance of him seeming serious. "She asked Rose where a certain person was, and Rose told her. The blonde then ran to the library."

 

"The library!?" Eridan took a step back and closed his eyes. "Shit, shit, shit-"

 

"What the fuck has gotten you so worked up?" Sollux asked with a scoff, then glanced at the short boy. "Karkat?"

 

Karkat held a similar look of mortification on his countenance. He looked at Eridan and, with the last strand of hope he possessed, asked  him-

 

"-is she...?" Eridan looked away before responding.

 

"My sister is at the library," he muttered.

 

"Do you think _he_ will notice her now?"

 

"I hope not," murmured the prince of hope. He examined the rooftop to see Gamzee approach Rose and Terezi, now surrounded by a group of people. Eridan cringed.

 

"Karkat, give me that tennis ball you keep with you," he said with a hesitant gulp.

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it." He was handed the ball, to which he gripped and aimed. Karkat looked at him in mortification.

 

"You're asking for a fucking death wish," he said worryingly. "Don't do it, Eridan." The boy looked at his two friends; one who knew, the other confused.

 

"Better than getting sawed in half," he said and threw the ball. 


	14. Vriska, embrace the library

Wednesday; October 3, 2012 - 12:25 PM

 _Vriska, embrace the library_  ===>

Uh, how about, no. Besides, I have nothing against libraries; they are just way too boring for my taste.

 

I walked into the quiet environment and started my search. I didn’t know which Troll I may find here, neither did I know if there was one here at this moment, but that didn’t stop me. I gave a slight nod of greeting to the librarian who seemed to have heard of me, as she instinctively ushered me over. I complied.

  
“I expect you to stay quiet in this library,” she said putting a finger to her lips. I glanced at the name tag sitting on her desk; _Mrs. Snowman_. Wow, married, huh?

  
“I didn’t expect staff members to believe rumors as well,” I told her and walked to the stacks of shelves that comprised of many books. After looking around the history section for Aranea and not finding her, I noticed a poster on the wall that had the words ‘Twilight’. It was about the human equivalent of the trolls Rainbow Drinker. They were known as Vampires.

  
Vampires.

  
Rainbow Drinker.

  
Oh God.

  
I went towards the nonfiction section. I searched for tabs that indicated books on the supernatural. When I looked down the aisle of two shelves with this tab, I saw a girl looking for a book, or, at least, reading a section of every book she came across before putting them neatly back into the shelf. A small smile crept on my face as I realized why Rose replied so quickly to my question.

 

I was smiling for a while until I realized that I would seem weird so instead I put on a serious face and started looking for books that I had no intention of reading. I would sometimes pause and pull out a book while glancing at her.

  
She had short black hair and jade colored eyes. She wasn’t as tall as me, but wasn’t too short either; I’d say about 5.4’. She had light chocolate colored skin from a possible African ancestry, but her skin wasn’t as dark as a natives. She wore a stylish red skirt that I heard was going into fashion lately. She had a ruffled shirt on that was in style years ago but she looked amazing in it. She had sneakers on, but they looked very fancy and matched the rest of her outfit perfectly. Everything about her was elegant and, yeah, I knew exactly who this was. I also knew the reason she wasn’t hanging out with the rest.

  
I decided to play this cool, just looking at some books, and when she was trying to reach a book on the uppermost shelf that she couldn’t reach; that’s where I stepped in.

  
“Thank you,” she said in a surprisingly non verbose manner as I handed her the book. She didn’t look at my face so I smiled.

  
“Your welcome, Fussyfangs,” I told her, then turned pretending to look at more books.

  
I forgot to mention this before but everyone sounds the same as they did in the game, and Kanaya seemed to recognize my voice. Even if she didn’t recognize my voice, I had said her nickname, and no one but I, Vriska Serket, ever called Kanaya, Fussyfangs. I glanced at her realizing that she had stopped looking at books and was looking at me. I decided to copy her action and do the same to her.

  
“I gave you long enough,” I informed her. “Longer than eight seconds, you should compliment my newfound patience.” She looked at me, eyes widening.

  
“Vriska?” she asked in disbelief and when I flicked her off, she covered her mouth. I saw the start of tears.

  
“I’m a changed person now, and as your ex-morail, I’ll allow you to hug-” I didn’t need to finish as she was already hugging me whispering how she missed me and how she thought I was dead.

  
“How did you... survive such a dangerous battle? Did you defeat the foe that was so powerful that not even the aspect of teamwork worked against him?” she asked suddenly becoming her wordy self again. She craned her neck to look up at me. Was I going to tell her I lost? Fuck no. Though, I wasn’t going to lie to her either.

  
“Lord English is dead,” I informed her. “That’s all you need to know.”

  
“Thank goodness,” she said letting out a sigh that she seemed to have been holding for a number of years. She hugged me tighter. “I’m glad you are alive, Vriska. I feel much satisfied knowing that you were not ripped to pieces by a green beast who sense of pervertedness does not correspond with anyone else’s.” She suddenly seemed so small and sad in my arms; the usual exquisiteness disappeared for a moment. “It was... lonely in the world of the humans. I thought I could coexist with them but-”

  
“Rose doesn’t remember,” I said, gently pulling her back to look in her eyes. It seems like I was right; like usual. “That’s why I’m going to fix the mess I created. I need you to promise me that you won’t ask any questions about what _is_ happening, what is _going_ to happen, and what _has_ happened, and that you will answer all the questions I ask. It will be safer that way for you, and more convenient for me. If you know too much you might get hurt, and I don’t want to deal with a doomed timeline human.”

  
She nodded in agreement with my terms and policies.

 

“I also need you to avoid Makara at all costs. The same goes with my dancestor and the older Leijon, until I find them and see what’s up. If you want to talk to someone who remembers, there is me... and Calliope. I’m your best bet, unless you want to go with the Lalonde's to visit Calliope at a hospital.” I knew she wanted to ask why Calliope was in the hospital, but she didn’t as she remembered my terms. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes filled with the usual life I remember seeing.

  
“What would you like to be briefed about, Vriska?” I pulled her close and hugged her again, realizing how much I actually missed her.

  
“That was a question, stupid.”


	15. Please stop sweating on me

Friday; October 5, 2012 - 8:25 PM

_Please stop sweating on me_ === >

He was sitting in the living room, resting, as he drank the last glass of milk left in the household. He glanced around as he brought the glass to his lips, allowing the last drop of pure milk fall tastefully down his throat. Around him were the relatives of the girl he was visiting, along with his older brother.

 

A young man stood tactlessly near the entrance of the room, quietly awaiting the command of release from his mother, and occasionally glancing at the door leading outside, as if he felt something bad was about to transpire. Equius also felt that way, sweating away the only drops of worry he possessed, and there were enough drops to fill many buckets.

 

Nepeta and Meulin left for a convenience store that was supposedly only a few blocks away from their household. His brother and he offered to go with them, but both girls declined, stating how guests should simply lay back and play with their cat, Pounce de Leon, a name that they all knew well. The cat, on the other hand, stood up on all four just as soon as the girls left, meowing endlessly, awaiting her owners return. Only moments after they left, however, it had started pouring. 

 

"They're late," Equius commented. The thundering roar of rain outside pelted his hushed words.

 

"Indeed," his brother retorted, glancing up from his homework. Kankri, who sat across from Horuss, also glanced over at the strangely muscular sophomore. He then turned to his own brother.

 

"Karkat." The younger boy looked up, mystified by his own thoughts, but then held a look of mortification from being acknowledged by his older brother. "How long has it been since our two beloved siblings embarked on their trek to the convenience store in order to purchase a fine grade of low fat milk, as we, the Vantas family, lack, because it was finished about five minutes ago?"

 

"They left thirty minutes ago, fuckface," the younger boy grumbled. He turned his attention back at the door and didn't say another word. His elder brother opened his mouth to speak, but as Horuss shook his head to indicate the worry that they all felt, Kankri fell silent. It was then Equius who spoke up.

 

"I will go search for them."

 

Horuss stifled a chuckle. "Although I am amused about the care you put in Nepeta's wellbeing, they are fine." He gave a smile, subtly shaking his head to let his long bangs fall away from his eyes; it has been a while since they both visited a barbers shop.

 

"Horuss is right, Equius," Kankri spoke up, clearing his throat. "They probably ran into some traffic along the way; either that, or a stray cat."

 

"Or they ran into some trouble," Karkat murmured, his face holding an expression unknown to even himself. It was raining, neither of the two would be considered a possibility, only the latter seemed plausible at that moment. However, regardless of what he thought, Equius trusted his brother's judgment, as he gave a small shrug, then closed his eyes. His mind then wanderered to a distant thought that he didn't recognize.

 

There was something… blue. There was also a color that seemed to be a shade of green. The colors held no importance to him, but he felt some dominance to both; the blue being greater than the green. However, in this scenario, both colors felt disgustingly dry and weak. Neither held any dominance, none was higher than the other, both were simply the same dull shade. A chill fell down his spin as a shade of deep purple clouded his senses, the smell that reminded him of blood tantalized his nose. He abruptly opened his eyes, sweat dripping down his skin. Glancing around, he saw that neither of the boys noticed his moment of fear.

 

His attention was then caught by the knocking of the front door.

 

"See, what did I tell you?" Horuss said, as Karkat went over to open the door. "There was nothing to worry about."

 

All four gazes traveled towards the door as it opened. A girl too short for her age was outlined by the bombardment of rain. Even as it was raining, it was obvious that the girl had been crying.

 

She pounced to the warm fort of her younger brothers arms, weeping, as the three other men joined to see what the matter was. The girl looked up; it was Karkat and Kankri's sister. She snuggled closer to the warmth of her brother, then slowly let out a muffled sound. Neither of the boys heard her, so she drew back from Karkat and opened her mouth to say words that stirred all four into defiance.

 

"She was kidnapped." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention how bad I am at making titles of chapters?


	16. Heroes are supposed to show up last minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I tagged it but, well, TRIGGER WARNING. Viewer discretion is highly advised. I also don't think I have to remind, but I'll do it anyway; this is a tragedy. 
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> If you do read it, enjoy.

Friday; October 5, 2012 - 8:25 PM

 _Heroes are supposed to show up last minute_ ===>

"You have two choices, " the tall boy said, swinging his knife around as if it were nothing but a plaything. "Either you tell me where Vriska Serket lives, or…" He stuck his thumb back at the group of corrupt men, each with their respectable scar and tattoo symbolizing the gang they were in. "I'll leave you here with them."

 

The girl, tied down by ropes on a very uncomfortable rocking chair, shed tears as she repeated herself for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. "I don't know!"

 

The boy let out three _tsk's,_ using the knife as a finger, as he shook it to reveal his disapproval. He brought the knife, and as before, sliced through the fabric hiding her chastity. She shrieked as the cool blade proceeded to leave a slash through her skin.

 

"Oops," the boy said in mock innocence. "My bad, didn't mean to cause you discomfort."

 

The girl glared at him with the strength that she was too stubborn to give up. The boy laughed out loud, glancing back at the group of men who, realizing the cruelty of the boy before them, laughed along. When the boy was satisfied, he then turned his attention back to the girl, smiling sweetly at her, as he reached behind her and grabbed the top rail of the chair.

 

He pushed her backwards, but before the back of her head could reach the ground, he grabbed the chair and left her dangling. He jabbed the knife into the chair close to the crevice of her thighs, sharp edge pointing towards her. The girl looked at the knife aghast, briefly predicting what pain she would have to face if he let go of the chair.

 

"You have one more motherfucking chance," he said in a terribly loud and frightening tone. "Either you chose to tell me, or you don't live to have kids." He didn't smile, he just stared at the girl who, at that moment, gave up her stubborn ideals and started weeping. This made the boy angry.

 

"Tell me where Serket motherfucking is and you wouldn't have to fucking deal with this shit, Maryam!" He yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The girl then found her chance.

 

"I'm not Maryam!" She yelled desperately. The anger he held suddenly turned into shock.

 

"What!?" His eyes went wide, mouth agape.

 

"My name is Nepeta!"

 

The girl screamed in agony as Gamzee unconsciously let go of the chair and stepped back. He realized his mistake far too late, but didn't have the time to regret it.

 

"Boss!" Gamzee turned around to see one of the members of the gang run up to him. "A bunch of guys busted in up front and are beating the shit out of everyone there!"

 

"How many are there exactly?"

 

"I hear about six, I don't know if there are more; one of them is that brat we beat up the other day," another pitched in. Gamzee looked at the two men and breathed in.

 

"Give me a gun." One handed him the weapon with its own holster.

 

"It only has one bullet, we didn't manage to salvage much from the last time we got caught having loaded guns." Gamzee nodded understandingly. He strapped the holster across his waist.

 

"Don't worry, I'll think about a creative way to use the bullet," he said to the two men.

 

He then glanced back at the girl, the chair rocking back and forth, as she cried in pain. He went towards her, pulled the knife away, and slashed the ropes tying her down. She, having no strength to sit, fell straight to the ground where the sound of her sobbing came out as a muffled cry.

 

"Let's get out of here," Gamzee commanded. The men nodded in agreement and yelled the message to the others, who scrambled up from their resting position, readying themselves to escape. The girl looked up at Gamzee, and after a few blinks, her breath hitched.

 

"Gam…zee?" The boy looked down at her. She remembered. He gripped the knife and approached her; he couldn't risk being generous.

 

Before he could do anything, however, the doors of the broken down hideout were kicked open by a tall boy, demeanor yet far too young to be considered a man. Gamzee cursed, and turned away from the girl, but before he left, he gave the girl an apology he had no right to give. He ran before the tall boy could reach him, but instead of being followed, as he expected, the tall boy's priorities were the girl.

 

"Equius…" the girl let out weakly. Once again, Gamzee cursed under his breath.

 

Before Gamzee could even reach the back exit, he noticed that the room had been emptied of people. He stopped when he saw that no one followed Equius in; Equius had entered the building alone.

 

"Who did this to you?" Equius asked Nepeta, gritting his teeth angrily. "Who was it?"

 

"It was me," Gamzee said, creeping up from behind the tall boy. Equius turned to face the being who caused his friend's discomfort. "Motherfucking problem, sir?"

 

The tall boy rose to his feet and ran towards Gamzee. He threw two punches, both which Gamzee easily dodged. He jumped back, smile on face.

 

"Equius, don't fight him!" Nepeta yelled, trying to stand up to reach her beloved friend. Her knees buckled as she slumped back down. "He has a-"

 

_Bang._

Gamzee tucked the weapon back in its holster, before turning and running away.

 

The tall boy collapsed, breathing heavily. He looked back at the girl who was trying so hard to reach him. He opened his mouth, but realized that he didn't know what to say but a repeated apology. The girl crawled towards him and hugged his head, bringing it near her chest. He brought his hands around her small waist and cried. He cried until he felt the dominance of blue fade away, and green follow shortly after.

 

"I'm sorry…" he managed quietly. "I couldn’t save you… again…"

 

The girl planted a kiss on his forehead, accepting the apology that wasn't needed, she regretfully couldn't muster the energy to say so. "It's okay… we're both okay… now…"

 

Only moments later did the sound of sirens bring the still air back to life. A set of footsteps followed shortly, along with the cries of the five remaining heroes who didn't show up on time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are horrified, please look at pictures of cats, because cats fix everything. Trust.
> 
> On a side note, Happy Halloween.


	17. Suspected for a crime you did not commit

Saturday; October 6, 2012 - 7:46 AM

 _Suspected for a crime you did not commit_ === >

That sounds like it would suck; like, really suck. The amount of suck that it would have is as much as a sesquipedalian word hyphened with another sesquipedalian word. That's how much it would suck as no one even understands the point of such ridiculously long words. It's as if the English language is staring you straight in the eye and taunting you to spell such long words. And as I do not fall to such temptations, it doesn't really suck for me.

 

Although in this situation, I may under the cognition of 'sucking'.

 

Even though the lack of tumult made from passing cars reminded me that it was a weekend, I was up and running at six in the morning. I began my with the usual antics; taking a shower to brushing my teeth, but as I threw what few clothes I had into a laundry bin I realized that the amount of filth this apartment possessed was completely ridiculous to the point where I would probably need to call for a dust exterminator. Hypothetically, beings known as 'maid' are a clear substitute for dust exterminators, but I believe dust exterminators to be quite quaint.

 

Anyway, I was cleaning up my room when a knock broke the silence of a broom dancing against the smooth wood surface of a floor. I straightened my back, as well as grabbed a pair of pants, on my way to the front door. I looked through the peephole and saw glasses, black hair, and an unfamiliar uniform. I stepped back and thought of my next move.

 

"Open up, Vriska Serket," the voice boomed. "I'm from the police department; I have some questions I would like to ask you."

 

I was taken aback for a moment. Police department? What did I do this time? Scratching the back of my head, I opened to door to see a woman look up at me. I blinked and tried not to laugh because it is really hard to take people shorter than you seriously; no offense to anyone who's short, but, it's true.

 

"Vriska Serket, I presume?" the short female asked.

 

I shrugged my shoulders. "And you are?"

 

"Redglare, Teresa Redglare," she replied flashing what seemed to be an official recognition of her occupation; a badge with the word 'detective' engraved on it.

 

"Okay," I toned, stretching out the word as long as it seemed fit. "What do you want?"

 

"Due to a kidnapping that occurred, as well as what is dubbed as an attempted murder, a victim claimed your name." She fixed her glasses before continuing. "Therefore I would like to hear how you are tied with this incident."

 

I thought for a moment, but was still not sure what she was singing. "What incident?"

 

"It's tied with The Felt." She paused; I blinked.

 

"Who are they?" If she wasn't trained to have self control, then I bet her jaw would have been on the floor.

 

"They are the local gang," she replied, eyeing me suspiciously. "Anyway, where were you last night?"

 

Instead of answering I decided to make her have a bad day. "I never said I was Vriska Serket." She gritted her teeth and managed a sigh in order to calm her rancor.

 

"My… mistake, who must you be, then?"

 

"Vriska Serket."

 

"But you just-"

 

"I never said that I wasn't Vriska Serket." She glared at me with the eyes of a hungry tiger scouting her prey.

 

"I see. Well then, Vriska Serket, where were you last night?"

 

"Last night?" I inquired jeeringly. "You have to be more specific. What time in the evening do you mean?"

 

"Eight," she spat, showing me all her teeth.

 

"Here," I said pointing down. "I was at home, would you also like an address?"

 

One of her eyes twitched as she responded. "Was there anyone with you at the night of the incident?"

 

"Nope," I quipped, as I stretched the 'o' out for as long as I could.

 

"Do you have an alibi?"

 

"Ask the neighbors," I said. "Is that all?"

 

"No," she said as if it were a formal invitation of challenge. "I may have a few more."

 

I smirked, "I'm all ears."

 

"What is your relationship with Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon?"

 

"Never heard of them."

 

"That is quite unlikely, Ms. Serket," the detective claimed. "They both knew your name very well."

 

"Can't blame them; I'm quite the 'topic' on school grounds."

 

"So you know that they go to your school?"

 

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

 

"It sure does."

 

"Too bad I don't know them."

 

"Your lies are easily seen through," she informed me, once again, fixing her glasses. "You'd have to think of another one; how do you know Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon?"

 

"Long story."

 

"I have the time," she informed me. I sucked in a deep breath.

 

"I'm a time traveling alien from the planet Alternia on a quest to save my friends from their demise, as playing a game called Sburb or Sgrub will promote such an outcome, as well as to bring back their memories before I get caught by a clown that will eventually realize, if he hasn't already, that he wants me dead," I said all in one breath, then smiled. "I'm also on a mission to find true love."

 

I swear I saw smoke radiating off her light skin. "Although I told you to find a better lie, I didn't mean it in a literal sense."

 

"I wasn't lying," I said with a completely serious face. She seemed taken aback as she couldn't detect the lie in my terms. "What else would you like to know?"

 

She sighed. "Nothing; I may come around later if I need anymore." She bit her lower lip as if she was holding something important back.

 

"What?" I inquired. She didn't seemed shocked at my keen observation skills.

 

"Don't go to the crime scene," she said quietly. I tilted my head.

 

"What?"

 

"If you really are being hunted by a… clown, then don't go to the scene."

 

"I don't even know where it is," I informed her. She let out a breath of relief like she was actually concerned and wasn't displaying huge displeasure at me only moments before.

 

"Kids shouldn't get involved in this mess," she murmured, before turning and leaving. I shut the door, then ran to my window, watching her reach a car. She knocked on the window of the car and said something to the driver. She later walked away to a different car and drove off. The other car stayed parked at its spot.

 

I looked around my room; the task I bestowed upon myself was cleaning, but with the scent of adventure so close within my grasps, I couldn't resist the temptation. I changed into something I could run in, grabbed a jacket, and left through the fire escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason #302 why I physically and mentally can't be a detective.


	18. Warehouse madness

Saturday; October 6, 2012 - 10:13 AM

_ Warehouse madness ===> _

Finding the place was easy; getting inside was the problem.

 

Back plastered on the side of a building, glancing to the many police officers loitering and monitoring the place, I realized that what Redglare said about me staying home would have been the more intelligent decision, but the curiosity I felt, and an adventurous outcome so close within my grasp, I really couldn't help putting myself in danger.

 

I breathed out, seeing the breath, as well as smelling the odor of peppermint, that temporarily fogged up my glasses. I put on a cap I bought from street venders a few blocks ago and silently crept behind some guards, finding a new wall to hide behind. Voices of officers pierced the cold air, along with the sound of footsteps and the occasional chuckle from a bird deciding the best time to migrate to the warmer hemisphere.

 

I breathed out once again, before slipping into the warehouse.

 

It was just what I expected it to be; bare. The rotten pipes and unused mattresses sprayed across the place produced an odor that one would normally barf to; the cold air only making the odor even worse. I walked up, casually passing the caution tape that stood in the way of my adventurous and detective-like activities, but other than the dried blood marks and a broken chair, there was nothing to be investigated.

 

I wandered around, taking pictures with my phone of everything that would seem suspicious, and used to find the culprit. There weren't any weapons on the scene, to which I assumed were already gathered and taken for examination. So instead I inspected the chair. I tilted the chair back and let go. Although broken, it still swayed back and forth. Glancing down I saw blood stains on the rim of the seat, and just above a hole punctured by something. A knife? Maybe something duller? It was an old chair after all; even a pencil would pierce through its gentle domain.

 

I heard the shuffling of feet just outside the entrance; loud voices announcing terminology that I could just barely make out, but not entirely understand. I looked around, and saw what would be a back exit, but before I turned the knob to leave, I was discovered.

 

"Hey, you, who are you?" the being who I assumed was an officer boomed. Deciding against answering such a stereotypically rhetoric question, I ran out the door to an alleyway. Glancing right, I saw a police officer smoking a cigarette, glancing left, I saw nothing.

 

"Who are you?" the officer asked, putting his cigarette out.

 

I turned and ran to the void opposite of him. I glanced back to see that he was getting ready to run, but as he reached the back door, it flew open and he was knocked back. Stifling a chuckle for a later date, I faced forward and kept running, occasionally turning corners and expanding the abyss that was unknown to me. When I decided that I was fairly far from the warehouse, I slowed into a jog, glancing back to make sure that there really was no one behind me while I riskily turned left-

 

-and bumped into someone.

 

Although I stayed standing, the person who I bumped into didn't share the same luck I did. On the floor, he glanced up to me, blue eyes piercing my own, although his much warmer in comparison. I held out a hand, and he took it, standing up and brushing the nonexistent dust off his pants.

 

"Sorry," I managed, trying my best to seem sincere, but at the same time, trying my best to maintain my old identity in the process. He fixed his glasses, and ran a hand through his black hair, before deciding to smile.

 

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, his goofy smile adding depth to his tan skin.

 

"Well, then, I'll see you-"

 

I heard the sound of yelling, two voices which sounded familiar, and a couple others which were unknown to me. I looked around the corner I just turned to see six police officers and two shepherds; one officer held an ice pack on his cheek. I faced the boy again, who had also looked to see the officers, and after glancing at the expression on my face, he seemed to have realized that they were after me. I tried brushing past him, but he grabbed my arm. I cursed as silently as I could.

 

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth.

 

He strengthened his grip on my arm and spoke as if quoting a movie. "Who would let go of a criminal they just caught?"

 

"I'm no criminal," I muttered just about loud enough for him to hear. The dogs barked as if to mock my presence. 

 

"Then what are you?" he asked with pure curiosity.

 

"Keep me here any longer and you won't be able to find out."

 

He paused for a moment, barks and men getting closer. He then let go of my arm to grab my hand and run, dragging me from behind. The direction he ran however was what confused me; he ran away from the cops.

 

A few blocks away, we arrived at a coffee shop, and he treated me to some dark coffee. We sat down, face to face at a window seat. We sipped coffee in silence, the occasional loud slurp startling the other. He cleared his throat before speaking.

 

"My name's John," he said, sipping his coffee before continuing. "What's your name?"

 

"Don't have one," I said, hoping he wouldn't inquire any longer. To my dismay, he did.

 

"Come on, everyone has a name," he mused, smiling off my harsh retort.

 

"Well, I don't."

 

He sighed. "Didn't your parents give you one?"

 

"I don't have parents."

 

He piped down and sipped his coffee, glancing away as if to think of a polite way to respond. Although his discomfort confused me, I didn't feel compelled to make him feel otherwise. I remained silent even after he whispered a hushed apology. Only minutes later did he speak up again.

 

"I know what you are…" he said, sipping his coffee. I tilted my head.

 

"What?"

 

"I know what you are," he repeated, looking at me with daring eyes.

 

"You're not seriously-"

 

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes are an unusual blue, and you speak like… like you're from a different time. I've only seen you drink black coffee. You had cops after you," he paused dramatically, looking away before glancing back at me with shocked eyes. "...How old are you?"

 

"John, you're not seriously quoting-"

 

"How long have you been that serious?" he said, making me smile.

 

"A while."

 

"I know what you are."

 

"Say it… out loud." I looked at him dead in the eye. "Say it!"

 

"I can't," he said, pouting. "I would if you told me your name, though."

 

I laughed, but then gave him a sad smile. "I really have no name."

 

He frowned before cutting to the chase. "Why were they after you?"

 

"No reason."

 

"Did you steal something?" I thought for a moment before responding.

 

"I didn't… but they think I did."

 

"What do they think you stole?"

 

"It's best if you don't inquire."

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's dangerous." I sipped the coffee, finishing it.

 

"Just tell me," he said, giving a smile that made me feel weird inside. "I'm pretty tough."

 

I pushed my chair back whilst sighing. "They think I stole…"

 

"Don't leave me in suspense here," he looked up as I stood on my two feet. "I bought you coffee."

 

I paused, taking a deep breath of contemplation of whether I should ruin his ideals or not. "They believe that I stole a life." His smile faltered and he looked down.

 

"You're joking, right?" He gave a nervous laugh, smiling weakly.

 

"Thanks for the coffee, and…" I looked away, unable to look in his chaste blue eyes. "…for not turning me in."

 

He simply nodded, staying slumped in his seat. I left the cafe and walked as fast as I could away from it. I decided to go home, but as I reached it, I found Redglare standing outside. She looked at me as I walked towards her, but as she opened her mouth to speak, I passed her by as if she weren't there. Unfortunately she reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

 

"Where were you?" I glanced back.

 

"Isn't this considered assault," I retorted with lifeless eyes.

 

She gritted her teeth while pulling her hand away. "Answer my question."

 

"I don't feel like it…" I informed her with clear defiance.

 

"You are a suspect for a murder, Vriska Serket, in order to prove your innocence-"

 

"I'm not a suspect," I snapped. "If I was, wouldn't I be in the slammer by now? Being accused of a crime I did not commit?"

 

She looked at me, and I saw a trace of innocence in her eyes, even sadness. It was almost as if she wanted to believe my words, but something was stopping her. She looked away, sighing, before handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it; an ordinary business card.

 

"If you remember anything important that could help in solving this incident, please call that number," she said.

 

"Now you're believing me?"

 

"I have no choice but to." I paused, gritting my teeth.

 

"You're wasting paper on me," I quipped, handing the card back. "Shouldn't you be more focused on saving trees?"

 

"I'm a detective, not a-"

 

"You don't seem like one." I turned and walked towards my apartment, but stopped as I heard her mumble-

 

"I know."

 

I sighed, angrily turning back and snatching the card out of her hand. "I'll give you a call if I remember something important," I mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. When I looked back at her I saw that her stifling a chuckle.

 

"What!?" I exclaimed out of pure embarrassment, and she shook her head, smiling.

 

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a…" she paused as if to clarify her next word. "…of a friend I used to know."

 

"What happen, did they leave because of your crummy detective skills too?" She gave a cackle that made me cringe. "It was the laugh wasn't it."

 

She shook her head, smiling. "I wonder," she jeered; bitch was jacking my style. "Well, I shall see you then, Ms. Serket."

 

I turned without saying a goodbye, and walked up to my room. I went to my window to see her leave along with another car. I sighed, looking at the card, then walking to the trash bin in my kitchen. I held the card above the bin hesitantly, but instead of dropping it, I stuck it on my refrigerator with a magnet. I scratched the back of my head while walking to the bathroom. Taking off my clothes I saw a small scratch a little below my elbow. I sighed touching it, the blood seeping onto my fingers.

 

I went to the kitchen to find a first aid kit, stubbing my toe on the shitty excuse for a dining table. When I found it, I sat down on the counter and took out a cotton ball, rubbing alcohol, and a band aid from the kit. I held my arm up, a L shape, and looked at the wound.

 

The cotton ball dabbed with rubbing alcohol that I once held was dropped as I stood up. I blinked, heart racing as if I'd seen a ghost. I let out a breath and looked back at the cut to make sure what I saw was true. To my dismay, I was not forsaken.

 

I bent down and grabbed the cotton ball throwing it away. I grabbed a new cotton ball, once again dabbing it with rubbing alcohol, inspecting my wound closely. Gently dabbing it on the wound that didn't sting, I pulled back to see the blood that was absorbed by the ball. I quickly put on a band aid and sat back down to inspect the cotton ball.

 

The white cotton was surrounded by a liquid blue.

 

I closed my eyes, rubbing them with the back of my hands, and hoping that what I saw was wrong. However, when I realized that I was thinking such a thing, I opened my eyes. Didn't I actually want this? I glanced back on the cotton ball, but after seeing a simple ball of white cotton, I rubbed the back of my neck. I pulled the band aid off to inspect the wound, but there was nothing there. No wound; no blood.

 

I stood up and went to my kitchen, grabbing a sharp knife and the first aid kit from the counter and heading into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet to the bathroom sink and slowly let the cool metal pierce my gentle white skin. The blade left a line, but didn't cut, so I did it again, but this time even harder. My blood ran as fast as the running water of the faucet and my breath hitched as I saw that the blood was actually red, the color it was supposed to be.

 

Did I see wrong then? Was the blue just a figment of my imagination? I breathed out. It couldn't be, I'm positive I saw blue; so why is it red now? I tightened my grip on the knife and this time cut closer to my wrist. Once again the normal red human blood seeped out of the gash. I let it flow, as I cut through my skin again and again, mind reeling with insanity - until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 

I turned around to see the concerned face of an petite adult; a face that also held a look of understanding and pain. "You really do remind me of her."

 

She gently pulled the knife out of my hands without saying another word. She grabbed the first aid kit and started the procedure of stopping the bleeding of my arm. She place the knife behind her and used her free hand to wipe a tear from my cheek that I didn't know was there. After, she made me lie down as she went to inspect my refrigerator. Being the person that I am, I refused to stay down.

 

"I'm going to go buy some stuff," she said, not looking at my face. "Anything you prefer?" I didn't say anything until she looked at me.

 

"Why did you come back?" She stayed silent for a moment before standing up and gently pulling me into a hug.

 

"I remembered why you remind me of a friend." I stayed silent and was about to bury my head in her shoulder, but then pulled away, regaining my confident posture.

 

"I already ate," I swallowed while staring at her eyes. "Thanks for the offer."

 

It didn't look like she wanted to leave me alone, but she did so anyway. She closed the refrigerator door and pointed to my bed-sofa thing.

 

"You should rest," she rubbed my back and I smiled at her; as realistically as I could.

 

"Yeah, I will." She turned and eventually walked out the door.

 

I sighed, looking around my room, seeing that the cleaning I had started that morning was still left undone; and now,  my work load increased with the blood stains in the bathroom. Speaking of blood stains and bathroom, I picked up the knife that was left in the bathroom, inspecting it before throwing it into the sink.

 

I walked out of the bathroom, only to walk back in and pick up the knife again. I inspected it once again and held in a deep breath. I used the knife to tear the bandage on my wrist, then examined the wound that I had inflicted upon myself. I dropped the knife back into the sink, and threw the bandaged away, returning to my sofa, and sitting down on it.

 

This didn't make any sense.

 

I did cut myself, but as I glanced back at the clear surface of my wrist; there were no wounds; only scars. The cuts that were inflicted on myself only moments before were displayed as scars, and I traced them with curiosity; the same curiosity that cause me to pick up a knife in the first place. I let out a confused breath and shook my head.

 

I looked at the time to see that it was a bit too late for me to be dealing with this shit. I plopped back onto my bed and forced myself to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to use a Twilight reference in this chapter for ironic purposes. It's not like i actually liked the movie-
> 
> *cough*
> 
> *cough x 12*


	19. One night stand of pain

Sunday; October 7, 2012 - 6:12 AM

 _One night stand of pain_ === >

The room was dark, blinds closed, and the only thing he felt as he awoke was the cold breeze that surrounded the still air of the bedroom. He glanced right, a night stand laid empty; no lamp, just a watch, a pack of cigarettes, and one sock separated from its fated pair. He sighed before looking to his left, covers hiding the innocence that the girl did not have, but it wasn't he who stole it, rather, it was the world.

 

He gently rose from the bed, feet touching the floor as he sat derailed of the day he had faced and the night he remorsefully enjoyed. His hand went to the night stand, grabbing the pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and placing it in his mouth as he had done so for so many years. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back where it then laid flat on his head. He put the pack of cigarettes back on the stand, then reached for the sock, pulling it onto his left foot. He began his search in order to stage the long fated reunion of the other pair, as his right foot began feeling the consequences of being bare.

 

Pulling on his boxers, then his pants, he grabbed the shirt that lay wrinkled near the doorway. He put it on lazily, finding no need to button it just yet. He returned to the night stand and grabbed his watch. He glanced at the girl who slept soundly on the bed and felt his heart sting. It was not love that caused both of them to come together; rather it was loneliness. He began buttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom, slowly to the top.

 

"You're up."

 

He turned back to the girl who was sitting up, blanket at her thighs, but chest fully exposed. She stretched, extending her arms above and behind her head, then lazily reaching over for a cigarette. She looked over at Cronus expectantly, as he brought a lighter to her cigarette, hesitantly flicking it's cam to ignite the flames that aided her lungs destruction. They both knew the dangers of what they were doing and that it was something that could result in death; but neither could put enough effort to care about such an outcome.

 

The girl smiled gently, which was unique considering how she normally acted, but later frowned when Cronus lit up his own cigarette. She looked away; the same pain that engulfed him choked her. Neither were courageous enough to state their discomfort on the matter. Cronus bent down and picked up her shirt, tossing to her, before walking to the other side of the room to gather the rest of her clothing.

 

Whilst doing so he found his jacket. He reached into the pocket and pulled out an envelope, throwing it on the night stand. The girl looked over to the stand, and her gaze remained there, as if to ponder whether what she was doing was the right choice - it was just a one night stand after all. She sucked in the cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly, and as cautiously as she could, as if the stick of death was a fragile child, once popular, and later shunned due to its mistakes.

 

"Thanks," she said, slowly putting on her bra, then her shirt, long enough to cover her thighs, but still letting her legs visible. He watched as she dressed, noticing the sadness of the action. He sat down next to her when she was done, pulling her close into a hug.

 

"Is something wrong?" The words hung in the air like the rope that would decide any humans fate.

 

The girl sighed. "Still don't have enough."

 

The boy looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She blew out the smoke from her cigarette then placed it back in her mouth. She reached to the ground and picked up an ashtray that seemed way too conveniently placed. He tapped his own cigarette on the side of the tray, allowing the burnt ash fall onto its opaque domain.

 

"Not enough, what?"

 

She looked down sadly before whispering. "Money".

 

Again the boy looked at the girl with a quizzing expression. _Money?_ He glances at the envelope at the bed side, getting up and walking towards it. He stood hesitantly, but then swallowed and kneeled. Opening the drawer he saw what he didn't want to see; envelopes of different sizes. He grabbed some, opening each to see the contents. In disbelief he forcefully threw them back inside and slammed the drawer shut. The girl winced at the crack and connection of wood against wood.

 

"What the fuck?" Flustered, those were the only words that came out of his mouth. He glared daggers at the girl, gritting his teeth to the point where he felt his jaw hurt.

 

The girl looked away before muttering. “Why are you so upset; you use a condom, didn't you?”

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"It's not your problem then."

 

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes with the expectancy to remain calm. She was right; why was he getting mad? _It's not like we are in an actual relationship_. The boy opened his eyes and lifelessly stared into hers, later smirking with an intent to cause pain.

 

"Is that why Rufioh left you?"

 

In one swift motion, the girl was out of the bed and standing right before him. He felt a sting when her palm connected with his cheek, burnt out cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He turned his head back to her and grabbed her arm, raising his own. Before his hand came in contact with her, however, he stopped. His hand stayed there, there in the air, as he stared guiltily at the girl whose eyes were now shut in fear. She slowly opened her eyes, and he gradually let her go, putting on his jacket on his way to the door.

 

"I paid for the day; so you can stay here," he said, back turned. When his hand reached the door handle, he added. "Take care of yourself… Damara."

 

"You too…" the girl breathed impulsively, more from sadness than from rancor. "Cronus."

 

The door shut, the room once again returning to a silent impersonation of pain. She sunk back to the bed, laying still like the air around her; the only sounds audible being her loss of hope and her shortness of breath. Sickness and disgust of her own self engulfs her, as she stood up and dashed to the bathroom, throwing up whatever sadness her stomach didn’t want to keep. She stayed on her knees, as if to pray not for her own well being, but that of a sibling she was working so hard for.

 

It was originally for herself; she slept around here and there for entertainment and for the extra cash. Her family being poor, she found the only way to get money without asking her parents for it was doing what she found to do best. Then, when her father busted a knee, it was for him. Now it was for her brother; medical bills too much for her family alone to handle. She always brought back the money, paying for whatever debt her family was in, and although her mother questioned it, her father always stopped her from inquiring any more than a simple _'Are you safe?_ '. The response had always been a simple ' _yes'_ , along with sad looks from a sister who understood too much for her young age.

 

She stood up, pushing her unstable legs to the drawer where she seized the money, putting it into a suitcase, before grabbing her own jacket and exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids; don't do drugs.
> 
> Like seriously, yo, don't do it.
> 
> Every dollar spent on drugs is a dollar not spent on genetically creating anime cat girls for domestic purrrposes >; ] 
> 
> I always wanted a domestic cat girl.
> 
> Don't ruin my dreams = Don't do drugs


	20. The Deaf and The Mute

Sunday, October 7, 2012; 4:45 PM

 _The deaf and the mute_ === >

Standing nonchalantly to the point where it could be considered loitering, the boy breathed out uncomfortably, making no sound, and no movement while doing so. It was cold, but there were no reports of rain yet, making him doubt the day ahead. The small chatting and stomping of feet alarmed him; people would pass, some would glance, but in the end, they were all the same. He breathed out, this time even more so raggedly, holding the fear of the future ahead. If he went right, would he bump into someone? Make a new friend? Should he go left them? But, Oh! There are beings trekking along that way as well! So should he then stay at his spot and be revered for his shady attitude?

 

He glanced to his right. Maybe going right, as common sense would dictate, would be right in its own little ironic way. But what if he misses his chance to become famous? What if he would become a star if he walks left?

 

He spotted a man, dark haired, jaw shriveled and holding a respected beard. His cloths were different from the others, standing out vibrantly, but also menacingly. No, it weren't thy clothes which stood out; it was the words on it that struck fear into the meanest of boxers; security guard. Speaking vividly to what seemed to be civilians, the boy noticed the sharp glance from both the guard and the common folk. Loitering. He imagined such a guard to ignore trivial matters such as these, as with the many crimes occurring, why would a guard worry over a boy resting himself?

 

He pushed himself off the wall. His feet ached in annoyance due to his sudden change of position, feeling the numbing pain of sedentary aspects most people nowadays feel as a warning, or even a foreshadowing, of amputation. He marched left of where he once stood, and glanced back to see the guard, once staring him down, return to other matters. Maybe he was finally returning to catching a real criminal? Or was he going off to find another loiterer? The boy couldn't muster enough thought to care.

 

He sighed into his dark mauve scarf, pulling it closer to hide the fact that he once sewed his mouth shut. Thin scars running over his lips made them seem like a shattered mirror; unkissable. Walking down the vender street, eyes and head closer to the ground than the sky, he only inconveniently glanced to his side on a whim, and even then he seemed uninterested in the sight; people. People talking. People walking. People who were tall, short, skinny, chubby, emaciated, and even corpulent. They were all the same to him, all bore scars, and even misfortune, and all would glance, silently judging those around them for their outward appearance; just as the boy did.

 

He was skinny. His height aided his skeletal figure. Droopy eyes were surrounded by a mass of hair, not entirely covering, but not entirely surrounding either. His skin was a sheet of snow, making him seem like a vampire out of a shitty vampire movie that was listed as 'coming soon', and he especially felt no need to be excited about such a film. His scarf, a dark purple, his clothes, an indifferent shade of black, and the only reason people would stare was due to his muscular shoulders and bandages accompanying his wrists. He sighed, but before he looked away, his eyes fell upon a being not like the others; she wasn't staring, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was purposefully ignoring him.

 

She walked the complete other direction that he, and at that moment he wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to follow. He turned so nonchalantly, that if he were a fox and she a rabbit, no organism on the land would realize that one of them would be hunted, and the other, a hunter. His amble gait, strained eyes, followed her as if the action was a perfunctory task done for so long. He felt his heart churn in his chest at the sight of her back, as if her back was a well known aspect to him, and it wasn't the first time he had seen it. He longed for it, for her, and he was unsure why. He sighed uncomfortably as he continued to follow her, thinking of a plan to approach her. In the midst of his inconsistent thoughts, however, some other fellow beat him to the punch.

 

"Hey, babe, you seem a bit down, walking around here," the fellow observed. He smiled cruelly, goatee on chin and eyes glazed as if on drugs. His hair slicked back, and dyed a disgusting yellow that made him seem more red-head than blonde. His broken, yellow teeth showed much dominance and social status; delinquent written in red, white, and black. The girl stepped back uncomfortably.

 

"Um."

 

"Dumped by your boyfriend? Stood up?" another fellow pitched in, walking up from behind the other. With his false sweetness, as if he was a jolly rancher readying to shoot a plethora of bitter on unsuspecting taste buds, he patted the girl on her back. He, much like the other, held the same aura, but looked more flippant than aggressive. Nonetheless, he was tall, and arms more muscular than scrawny.

 

"We can help you feel better," their smaller, and final, pal offered, stepping up from the wall now left vacant, twice in the same day. He seemed newer to the group, hoodie of a bright green that spelled out what seemed to be their groups name; The Felt. The boy narrowed his eyes at the word.

 

"Oh, I'm fine, um," the girl smiled uncomfortably. "I have to go."

 

"Wait, babe, I wasn't done," Goatee said, grabbing her arm rather forcefully.

 

What amazed the boy was that although the girls discomfort was radiating as much as his rage, no one was approaching to help her. The girl looked confused, opening her mouth to speak, but stopping and glancing away. Her eyes met the boys', who then stood next to her, wrapping a scarf around her neck. He stared at the others, who all unconsciously stepped back at the sight of their larger foe. A glare was all it took for the boys to realize that the better move for them was to abscond, but then a cackle from one brought back the courage they momentarily lost.

 

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

 

The girl looked at the boy, blushing a hot red before facing the delinquents. "No, uh, he's-"

 

"-Friend," he uttered, tone hushed and barely audible, but glare telling more than a single noun. The tallest smiled cunningly.

 

"What's is your name, friend?"

 

The boy paused, but after much thought, answered, "Kurloz."

 

The boys laughed at the mention of his name. "Did your parents know how curly your hair was going to be? Man, that's hilarious!"

 

"I fail to be humored." The boys fell silent. 'Tis was but a threat, one beckoning an answer.

 

"There's an alley down the street," one boy mentioned knowingly. Kurloz shook his head, grabbing the girls arm, and walking away.

 

He heard the shuffle of feet behind him transform into a running leap, and understanding the event about to transpire, he placed his hand on the back of the girls head, pushing her down into a short bow, he ducking as well. The swift sound of air being cut informed him of many things; one, these boys mean no fair play, and two, they were armed. He looked at the girl who he held protectively behind him with one arm. He scouted for a security guard that wasn't there.

 

"Run." He turned to the girl and added, "Help." Although without much context, the girl nodded understanding his intentions, as if they had reviewed such a plan before this first encounter. She ran, and he stood, squinting at his prey.

 

They charged first. A punch thrown right. A dodge left. He grabbed the arm of his attacker, twisting it behind, then forcing him towards his friend, falling on top. The remaining boy, slashed the air once again, unable to pierce Kurloz. The slashes turned more violent as time went on. Through the corner of his eye he saw the boys friends stand up. Kurloz hoped for officers.

 

A crowd was forming, but all were recording the fight instead of dialing an emergency line. He almost got stabbed due to his distractive thoughts, knife cutting through his hair as if it were a dull scissor, unable to get a clean cut. His attention was then focused on the other boy, and by the time he realized that there were originally three boys, he felt a kick to the back of his knee. The twist of a muscle to the direction opposite of what it would normally move sent a tingling shock through his body, later forcing the feeling of pain.

 

On his knees, he glanced up to see the boy, knife in hand, coming closer to him. Only three feet away, Kurloz planted a hand on the ground and spun his remaining leg under the two closest foes, bringing them down to eye level. When the last boy ran to place a blow, the screeching of whistles grabbed their attention. The crowd began to part, the girl followed by officers came through and controlled the situation.

 

The girl later looked for the boy, who she assumed was with the ambulance that came; someone had called as soon as the brawl started, knowing that when a knife is waved around, safety isn't guaranteed. An officer approached her as she looked for the ambulance with the boy. He nodded at her to grab her attention.

 

"Your name?"

 

"Meulin Vantas," she stated professionally, for the second time that week.

 

"What happened here?" he motioned to the scene blocked off by civilians who didn't know about the events that occurred. She didn't think herself to be the only one questioned.

 

"Those boys approached me and began talking to me," she began, telling him the details of how the boy had saved her, and how she was looking for her savior to thank him.

 

"Did you know this boy before?"

 

She thought carefully before answering. "No."

 

The officer scratched his head. He then migrated his hand to the side of his face, but winced when he touched it, as if it were recently hit by a blunt object. Meulin assumed that such a thing to hurt a lot. He shrugged after a few moments.

 

"So you don't know where the boy is, then?" He asked the question almost rhetorically, causing the girl to blink. Twice.

 

"What?"

 

"He's gone like the morning sun," he clarified with a sigh. "Disappeared; the other boys said they hurt him pretty badly, wonder if the kids alright." He walked away as if his job wasn't important and a kid wasn't about to be stabbed just moments before. The girl called her brother to pick her up. On her way home, she wondered what to do about the boy who seemed familiar to her. 

 

 


	21. Where making this transpire

Sunday, October 7, 2012; 8:45 PM

 _Where making this transpire_ === >

Eridan pat his arm, uncovered from the five days it was enclosed with gauze, making him hold ideals matching those of a forgotten mummy; dead and alone. His sister ruffled his unkempt hair, smiling sweetly as she beckoned for his other arm. He complied, and she unwrapped the bandages on that one too, slowly, and carefully.

 

"I still do not understand how you ended up like this," Porrim comments at her brother's broken state, "And even afterwards you go out in a rescue mission; Eridan, you may have survived through hell back on Alternia, but those days are over! We aren't Trolls anymore."

 

"I know," he sighed briefly, before looking over his shoulder to what would be a clock. In a few hours he would go to sleep; but what to do before slumber consumes him?

 

"Wait a bit," his sister mutters before stepping out of his room, used bandages in hand. He hears her feet shuffling across their hallway, towards the direction of their kitchen where some of the first-aid supplies are kept. The rest are located in the bathroom.

 

Eridan casts a glance at the artifacts placed in the room shared with his brother. Aside from the cosplay guns and blades kept on his brother's side of the room, the room was relatively empty of anything unnatural. Two beds, two drawers, one television, a computer, a bookshelf, and a small couch placed against the wall where his brothers' bed would be, adjacent to his own. They were human, it seems.

 

He flexed his arm, turning it right side up to where he could note the clear view of veins that many beings would ignore. There was nothing. Underneath was possibly human red blood, but on the surface, it was simply smooth. He sighed intently, turning his arm over to where scratches of many sizes illuminated discreetly, partially unnoticeable due to his light chocolate colored skin. His mother and sisters had a darker shade of skin, but it was hardly surprising as they were apparently 'steps'. His brother, too, shared his skin color, although a bit lighter, and a bit less bruised and scarred from years of bulling.

 

A sigh, once again, escaped his mouth. No one would muster the courage to look up at him back on Alternia, but here, not many would even gather the energy to look down on him.

 

His sister entered the room again, and with a slight nod of her head, Eridan put his hands out once again for her to bandage. Although the cuts and gashes where healed by the very cells located in his bloodstream, the bruises failed to disappear. Porrim poked at a bruise, and after testing her brother's reaction, stood up to get an ice pack.

 

When she returned she wasn't alone.

 

"Hey, fuckass," one of the visitors greeted, following Porrim who held a small pack of ice. With them was a girl whose hair was long enough to fit the role of an empress. Their faces were familiar to Eridan, they were siblings, both who somehow got involved with Eridan, one being kinder than the other.

 

"Hey, Eridan," the girl said sweetly, watching the boy wince as his sister placed the cold ice on his skin. Although there was a piece of fabric blocking the ice from entirely touching his skin like a cell membrane regulating what exactly reaches his skin, he still felt the cold pierce his arms like needles of a poorly done acupuncture session.

 

"Keep still," his sister mutters, gently pressing the pack on her brothers' arm. The boy sighs and turns to his visitors.

 

"Hey." The single term turned to poison after a few moments of silence.

 

"Is that all you're going to say?" One of the visitors exclaimed, fixing his strange looking glasses as though they were normal glasses and not used to hide strangely colored eyes.

 

"What else do you expect me to say?" Eridan replies in a similar fashion. The visitor grits his teeth, but neglects to say another word as his sister steps on his foot.

 

"Alright, gentleman, and lady, no physical actions, I just patched him up and I don't want to change his bandages again," Porrim affirmed, picking up her supplies.

 

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy binding him up," a voice intervenes from the doorway. They all turn to see a tall looking man, smirking as though he knew not how to smile. His sister sighs, walking towards him.

 

"We have some leftover ham, you hungry?"

 

Cronus shrugged, "Sure, did you cook?"

 

She nods, passing him and walking to the kitchen. Cronus glances at his younger brother, then at the guests, before giving a slight smile, a nod in acknowledgment, and exiting the room, following Porrim to the kitchen. Eridan looks at the doorway for a while where his brothers silhouette once stood. He wasn't home for three days and he still hasn't greeted Eridan about his bandages. A sigh enters the air, but it wasn't his.

 

"Lots of stuff has been going on lately," Feferi pips up, as though unable to find another conversation starter.

 

The boy next to her nods in agreement, "Yeah, no thanks to this fuckass."

 

"Why do you always insist on calling me fuckass?"

 

"I just assumed that was a favored kink."

 

"Never knew you rolled that way…"

 

"I was speaking about you-"

 

"Guys," Feferi commanded. "We didn't come here for a fight."

 

Both boys sighed before Eridan spoke up. "Then why did you guys visit?"

 

The siblings looked at each other as if to inquire the safety of the conversation soon to follow. Feferi quavered for a moment, before nodding in agreement of the unknown future.

 

"It's about what has been going on lately," Sollux lisped. "We assumed you knew something, since both you and Karkat are acting really strange lately."

 

"As well as the appearance of that student, that is strange as well-"

 

"It's nothing to be worried about, don't involve yourselves," Eridan reported, twirling his thumbs.

 

Both visitors looked at the scene before them. A friend beat up and bruised by who knows what. The once widely known stoic blonde suddenly becomes chatty with everyone, including random students from neighboring classes. Also, amongst other changes, the two kindest and harmless people in the whole community were specifically targeted and injured by a gang that was known for its sedentary lifestyle rather than its occasional thefts of chocolate bars from candy shops.

 

"It's too late to say that, Eridan," the girl whimpered. "We are all already involved in this." She glanced at her brother briefly before adding.

 

"What are you hiding from us?"

 

"Nothing," Eridan muttered, looking away.

 

"Stop lying you half-witted bucket of shit, " Sollux growled. "Something _has_ to be going on, and we have the right to know."

 

"Why would you have the right to know something that doesn't concern you?"

 

"You don't seem to understand that this does concern us," Sollux retorted angrily. "Look, if it didn't concern us, why would we come to you for help?"

 

"Because even if it did concern you, why would you both go to me for assistance?" Eridan observed the shocked and upset faces of the people before him. He sighed, shaking his head with more sadness than rancor. This was pathetic. He didn't need to deal with this shit right now.

 

"Eridan," Feferi began, eyes filled with worry about what her childhood friend said. "What is going on?"

 

The boy slowly closed his eyes, once again shaking his head. "Nothing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where = We're
> 
> I know.
> 
> Don't question my use of terminology, unless you know why I substituted those terms.
> 
> Wow, took me a while to update, huh?
> 
> Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> I'm probs sorry 'bout that.


	22. We're* making this transpire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first planned to post this with the previous chapter, but then realized that I should just make it its own chapter, so I did. Mostly because I had two other perspectives to write, all in the same chapter, and I realized I was taking too long to do it so I will post the ones I finished, instead of posting it all together. I find that to be, relatively, simpler, and yeah, mostly less confusing is where I'm going with this plan; so expect more chapters later.

Sunday, October 7, 2012; 9:05 PM

 _We're* making this transpire_ === >

"I just don't understand what is going on," the woman sighed, fixing her red tinted glasses, more through habit than the bifocals actually possessing the need to be fixed. "I suddenly have my memories returned to me and it is by one of your successors."

 

"If I knew what was going on, we probably weren't going to have this conversation, Redglare," Mindfang replied, twirling a finger through her long, black hair. "How long have you remembered?"

 

"A day. I came to you as soon as I could," Redglare looked across the table where Mindfang sat, lazily glancing at her computer, but attention focused more onto Redglare. "How come you didn't tell me you remembered before?"

 

"And what? Risk being sent to an asylum? Fat chance," Mindfang quipped, getting out her chair. She placed both hands on her hips and arched her back as if to stretch from sitting for so long; it has been twenty minutes and only now have both of them started opening up to each other. "So now what?"

 

Redglare sighed. "I'm not sure, whatever happens must begin with us right? And the first thing that ever happened was…"

 

"The birth of her Imperious Condescension, but the things that happened then can't happen now! Killing people isn't justified in this society, regardless of class-"

 

"Stealing things also isn't justified."

 

"Oh, come on! What did you expect me to do? I'm Marquise Spinneret Mindfang for crying out loud! obtaining treasure simply comes with the title."

 

"That has a nice ring to it, 'obtaining treasure.' Your successors, however, don't seem to think that way."

 

"That's because my successors aren't me," Mindfang informs her visitor. She stepped over to where her refrigerator was placed, pushed up against a wall. It was big, but the woman's height outmatched her solid foe. She opened it and began her search. "Well, I mean, I guess one of them technically is me, but she still is different! I mean who hangs out in libraries these days, seriously?"

 

"Weren't you the one who raised her?" Redglare inquired with jest.

 

"Come on, Redglare," Mindfang toned, stretching out all three terms in eight long syllables. "Did you really expect me to raise a child to be a thief? This world doesn't work that way, and the one thing us Trolls are known for is adaption. What I am doing right now is adapting."

 

"Trolls aren't the only ones known to have that aspect," Redglare noted, straightening her back. "Study shows humans as well have that aspect."

 

Silence engulfed the room. The occasional sound of Mindfang searching for something in her fridge stood out amongst other sounds, such as the chirping of crickets, not all possibly from the outdoors. Redglare glanced over to see what her host was up to, but her sight was blocked by Mindfang's tall structure. She later gave up on finding out what Mindfang was doing, and went back to looking at the scenery.

 

It was a kitchen; a normal one. Wallpaper a light blue, floor tiles in a checkered manner. Cupboards of many sizes and a fridge lay against the wall. There was an oven. A toaster and a microwave were sprawled out across one table. There were six stools, one being extra in the family of five. Redglare sat on that empty stool, but she knew all too well who that stool belonged to. See, Mindfang did have a miscarriage once, and it was the games fault that she did. Whether or not that child was suppose to be Vriska was unknown to both, but Redglare felt as though Mindfang was affected by the loss of that child.

 

"Are you really okay with being human, Redglare?" the tall woman asked. Redglare noticed the strange tone in her voice, but she was hardly surprised at it.

 

"Why not?" Redglare replied, hands unconsciously drifting to her neck. "I can talk to you and not fear being controlled or killed."

 

"I couldn't control you anyway," Mindfang cited as though it were obvious, "And I'm not going to apologize for killing you; if I didn't, I would have ended up dead."

 

"I'm not accusing you of being wrong, Mindfang. I'm simply stating facts."

 

"Those are some shitty facts you got there, then."

 

The refrigerator door closed silently, but Redglare still winced at the notion of a door shutting; even if it was a refrigerator door. She opened her eyes to see, above all else, a changed being. One who managed to befriend an enemy from an alternate timeline.

 

"Beer?" Mindfang offered with a soft smile uncommon for her, but, in her defense, even the toughest Trolls are credited to have feelings. The Dolorosa may have been an example of that.

 

"I have to drive home," Redglare reminded her, motioning to the general direction of a living room where her daughter and Mindfang's son were doing homework.

 

"Well, I have stuff to do as well."

 

"Like what? Playing pirate?"

 

"More like design the next character for the upcoming patch," Mindfang corrected, "Who just so happens to be a pirate."

 

The tall girl turns her laptop around for Redglare to see. She was on Photoshop, and the design of a feminine creature stood in many different clothing, as well as perspectives. The creature would look exactly like how Mindfang looks now, if it weren't for the horns, the fangs, the cheap pirate costume, and the grey skin.

 

"The fans are getting fairly impatient, and are sick and tired of the classic orphan character rising to the challenge in order to find his or her parent's murderer."

 

"Sounds complicated."

 

"You're a detective. This shouldn't seem that complicated."

 

She turned her computer away from her ungrateful guest and went back to what she was doing before Redglare came around, designing her character. She made it look exactly as she did in the past as a Troll. She missed those days, but didn't mind the fact that she wasn't on a wanted list any longer. Now she could write stories on the characters she creates, who all look as though they were the ancestors from her Troll years, and some who even shared the same story. She felt compelled and eager to do such a thing, but at the same time, simply writing the plots felt lackluster, but she couldn't do much about it; the game company would be nothing without her, after all.

 

Once again, Redglare sighed. "Hey, Mindfang."

 

"What?" she replied, clicking away at the picture before her, later picking up her tablet to draw her character in a different outfit.

 

"Doesn't it bother you?" She put down her tablet.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know what I mean," Redglare stood up as though she were a lawyer getting ready to prosecute a criminal. "The past isn't the only thing you remember, you've talked to me about it before as well."

 

"What? The suicide thing?" Mindfang realized her mistake as soon as she noted such an event. She quickly added, "What made you deduce that I remember the failed timelines as well?"

 

The prosecutor shrugged. "It was simply a thought, but you just made it into a statement."

 

The air was pierced by a sigh.

 

"Who wouldn't be afraid?" she said with a slight shrug, then stood up to match Redglare's intimidating appearance. "But I'm pretty sure _she's_ the most afraid out of all of us. Poor girls' time is almost up, after all."

 

"But what will happen after that? I mean, if she isn't around anymore to restart the timelines, and prevent the game from occurring, what will happen to us?" They both fell silent until Mindfang whispered.

 

"I'm not sure."

 

They both sat down, Mindfang opened her bottle of beer and took a sip, gesturing the opened bottle towards her companion. She took the bottle and looked at it for a moment, but didn't drink, rather, she set it down.

 

"I don't know which is more unsettling," Redglare began after a while. "The fact that we have to be reset every time she fails or that when she runs out of time, we might cease to exist."

 

"Don't worry about trivial things not in your control." Mindfang took the bottle of beer and once again, took a sip, placing it down as if it was the most fragile object in the world. "Just enjoy what this timeline has given you; it's not like _your_ son is about to be paralyzed for the fiftieth time."

 

Redglare sighed. "I don't have a son, Mindfang."

 

"Not in this timeline you don't."


	23. Math sucks

Sunday, October 7, 2012; 9:32 PM

 _Math sucks_ === >

"Our parents are taking a while, huh?"

 

His voice snapped her back to reality. She blinked for a few moments, and after realizing what she was imagining, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She shook her head to get the image of yellow and the scent of blue out of her head. Her hair danced with the motion as if to mock her daydream. She gulped and breathed out softly, to slow her aroused heart and clear her mind from any sexual fantasy; one she wasn't sure why she was having.

 

"Yeah," the girl breathed.

 

She glanced down to see her hand grasping what would be a pencil upon what would be her math homework. Her eyes drifted to where the brown haired boy sat adjacent to her, his homework sprawled out on the table as well. They were both sitting on the floor, both in the similar criss-cross-applesauce manner, textbooks in their lap, and notebooks on a coffee table, where they also had a conveniently placed chips bag in the middle of. She reached over and grabbed a chip, gently breaking it into two with her mouth. The crack of the chip sent a chill down the boys back.

 

"Is something up?" the boy inquired, putting his pencil down and placing his undivided attention towards his childhood friend. "You haven't been this sad since, well, you know…"

 

"I'm not sure what's going on, Rufioh," Terezi sighed, placing the rest of the chip in her mouth, then pointing towards her friends paper. "By the way, you're doing it wrong."

 

"What? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to add 16 here!"

 

"You subtract from both sides, remember? Algebra."

 

"Oh, right," the boy toned, picking up his pencil to fix his mistake. "I forgot that such a math existed. When did I even take that? Feels so long ago."

 

"You can brag all you want about how your math level is above mine, but you will never beat me when it comes to English and sass," Terezi quipped.

 

"Excuse you," Rufioh scoffed. "I learned the SAS theorem long before you did, so don't even try to say that your level of sass is higher than mine.

 

"Don't turn this into an inequality."

 

"If it becomes an inequality, this conversation, variable being x, may turn out to be greater than three," the boy muttered, scribbling away at the paper before him.

 

"That doesn't make sense."

 

Rufioh shrugged. "Anyway, thanks, I found the solution. It's a negative number." He glanced over at the girl who decided to drop the conversation. It wasn't like her to give up so easily, especially in thing she excelled in; twisting words to make them bite the hand of their feeder. He scratched the back of his head, sighing once again.

 

"Don't you hate it when the solution to your problem is negative?" Terezi looked over and met Rufioh's glance. She cocked her head in confusion. "Sometimes you just hope to find the absolute value."

 

"I guess I can relate to the negative of such solutions," Terezi mumbled, getting into the math gig. "As well as trying to find the distance between two numbers; it may seem radical at first, but if you can't cut it in half, it turns out to be a decimal, and no one likes decimals, no matter how you round it, the correct answer will vary depending on the person."

 

"You usually have to round to the nearest tenth, don't you?" The boy chuckled at the notion of their puns, deciding that Terezi was facing something she didn't want to talk about; even in code.

 

"Well, yeah." Rufioh reached over and grabbed a chip, placing it in his mouth. "But it's not that easy - rounding the ten in your heart."

 

"What?" He began coughing, hard, to where Terezi had to pat his back. "Are you talking about-"

 

"I helped you find the solution to your problem," she intervened, "but I highly doubt you can help me find mine."

 

This time, the boy was confused. He met the girls eyes and noticed something strange. He gulped realizing where this was going. "You did take this math a long time ago, _didn't you_?"

 

The boy winced. He was reminded of the sweet girl from his past, her dark hair, the color of her eyes, the scent of a perfume which she wore all the time. It all bothered him, but there wasn't much he could do about their breakup. Not much he wanted to do, actually. He had given up after a year, he just didn't want to get too serious with her, and that's what broke them both. Rufioh understood what Terezi was trying to tell him; he shouldn't be one to help another with love problems.

 

"Yeah, I guess I skipped a couple of problems and lessons because I just didn't want to deal with it," he sighed, but didn't want to disappoint the girl before him. "The distance formula is sometimes just too painful to solve without losing your breath."

 

The girl put her pencil down. "It hurts your mind as well."

 

"Ha, yeah. Seems like you've got yourself a bit of a problem, huh?"

 

The girl reached over for another chip, this time, putting the whole thing in her mouth and crunching on it.

 

"I guess," she began, mouth full with the chip, "Sometimes I wish for the answer to be undefined."

 

"It's easier that way, isn't it?"

 

The girl shook her head. "It isn't always simply looking at a graph and seeing if the line is vertical or not, or noticing that the denominator of a fraction is zero." She sighed and stretched her arms above and behind her head, straightening her legs in the process. "Sometimes you actually have to put effort into the relationship before being hit with the reality that the problem cannot be solved, so you have no other hopes but to circle it and move on."

 

Rufioh grabbed another chip. "What's wrong with moving on to the next problem?"

 

"Life isn't like math, Rufioh," Terezi noted, following her friends example of grabbing a chip. "Even though it may seem rational to move on to the next problem, you can no longer move forward in a straight line if you add a point that makes collinear become coplanar." Rufioh sighed; Geometry was one of his weak points.

 

"Is that why you don't want to tell me what's wrong with the language you excel in? Involving others not collinear to you will ruin not only your line, but their line as well."

 

"One doesn't simply add 16 when your suppose to subtract it from both sides," Terezi mocked.

 

"Ouch, burn, much?" The boy scratched his head once again. "Who is this problem, anyway?"

 

"You should know by now that math teachers don't just assign one problem for homework anymore."

 

"Wait. What?" Rufioh got up to his feet and beckoned her to do the same. He stretched, realizing how sitting for so long makes one fairly numb. "Are we seriously talking about math, or did I miss something?"

 

The girl let out a breath, standing up to match Rufioh's height, only to realize she a few inches short. She stretched her legs and observed Rufioh's countenance. She knew using math would confuse him, that's why she used it in the first place. A smile danced upon her lips, one she hardly found the effort to disguise.

 

The boy sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table, eyes lighting up when he glances towards one of his mothers' master pieces.  She was an artist, and with her creativity, it was never surprising to Rufioh that they had a picture of a man wearing a purple cap, along with some other cheap looking clothing, holding a strange weapon. It was a gun of some sort, and the ominous weapon reminded him of a person he once met.

 

"Oh!" Rufioh exclaimed, turning his attention to Terezi. "You mean the incident with the kid getting beat up? Cronus's brother, right?"

 

"Not just that," Terezi said. "Did you forget what happened to Nepeta and Equius?" Rufioh winced at the mention; who doesn't remember?

 

"Does this count as gossip?"

 

"It's not gossip if it involves us."

 

Terezi sat down next to him. "How does this involve me?"

 

"Your ex is related Equius." Once again, the boy flinched at the mention of not only his ex, but his ex's brother.

 

"Alright, I see your point, but how does this involve you then? You're not that close to Nepeta," Rufioh noted. He had seen them hang around every now and then, but hadn't really seen them get too close. Terezi didn't really let people get close to her, although she definitely got close to people. Which meant that she knew practically everyone at school. Everyone. All the ones.

 

Rufioh silently gasped in horror. "Wait. This problem you were talking about, did you mean-"

 

"As you can now see, I'm on the same level of math as you," Terezi said, cutting him off. "Therefore, we both have the same problems for homework."

 

"Terezi."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't do anything," the boy commanded, once again standing up. "This case is serious, so many people are getting hurt, and I don't want a childhood friend of mine to end up…"

 

His voice drifted off and he looked away from his friend. He sighed, but before he could finish, Terezi offered-

 

"-Hurt?"

 

Rufioh sighed. "Well, if you put it that way, sure."

 

"I won't do anything," the girl quoted indolently.

 

"Terezi."

 

"What?"

 

"No crossing fingers."

 

"Look, trust me, Rufioh," the girl said, also standing up. "I know what I'm doing."

 

Rufioh sighed, "Are you sure? This is some dangerous stuff, I don't think we even know what is really going on."

 

"That's why this calls for an investigation!"

 

"Terezi!"

 

"Don't worry," the girl reassured. "I get it; I'll try my best to make sure that I won't get hurt."

 

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound like you're really going to try."

 

"Rufioh, believe me, I won't do anything stupid. This is me we're talking about."

 

The boy let out a breath, going back to sitting in front of his homework, the same criss-cross-applesauce manner as before, grabbing a chip from the bowl. The girl followed his example, placing her attention back on her homework, scribbling away furiously, devouring problems in seconds as though they were Red Vines, or some Betty Crocker creation, instead of being simply numbers. _There she goes, then, crunching numbers._

 

Rufioh sighed at the thought. 

 

_Leave it to a girl who likes math to not do anything stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: I actually like math.
> 
> Idk, guys, math is p'great.
> 
> How can you not like them math puns, yo.
> 
> They all add up.
> 
> They equal greatness.
> 
> C'mon, they're not that bad!
> 
> Yeah, idk.


	24. Just give me a nickel already

Sunday, October 7, 2012; 10:22 PM

 _Just give me a nickel already_ == >

 _If only I got a nickel for all the times I got these thoughts_ , sighed Jade in annoyance. She wasn't always ticked off, but for some strange reason, she couldn't hold back her rancor any longer. It was as though someone had pulled open a Pandora's Box filled with her anger, making it consume her whole. She figured that there were a few people who contributed in the opening of that box, some with ill intent, and others with not.

 

"I just don't know what to do, Jade!" Jake toned in more confusion and enmity than Jade had ever seen. _So this is what Jane and Dirk were warning me about_. Of course, not that she wouldn't want to hear Jake's ails, as on normal basis she'd be happy to listen. Though, these were not normal conditions. In fact they were so abnormal, that it would make any other abnormal thing seem normal!

 

"Dirk used to be cooler, but something happened," Jake continued. He squinted his eyes, making them almost seem like inequalities. "He seems so fixated on stuff. Strange stuff, you know?"

 

Jade looked at Jake's countenance, trying to hold back the strange urge to growl and pounce onto him. She breathed out. Then back in. Out. Then in, again. With this breathing technique, she started to calm down.

 

She tried to look at Jake, to make him think that she was listening, but she couldn't focus on his words, much less his face. All she got out was bits and pieces of his long story.

 

All she wished for was to be that old 'Jade' again, and truly be able to listen to her brother. 

 

 "…Ever since I told him about that dream I had," Jake sighed, scratching the back of his head. "This is so  confusing, it used to be better in the past, but now… I don't know what's going on anymore!"

 

"None of us do," Jade assented.

 

"What?"

 

She blinked, relieved that the breathing exercises  worked, and that her thoughts had cleared. At least, for the moment. "Nevermind."

 

"Jade, you alright?" Jake asked. "You've seem conflicted about something."

 

Not wanted to let him know she  answered with: "Who isn't conflicted lately? After everything that's been happening?"

 

The boy shifted in his seat. "Right…" he affirmed, then began biting at his lip.

 

The silence that presumed was deafening. It made every simple thing come to life. The slow utterance of breath from both her and her brother. The undisguised screeching and honking of cars from the street near Jade's window. The raging of a heartbeat about to jump out of her own chest. They all were things not normally heard. They were things Jade always heard.

 

Jake was looking out the window when he heard her sister ask, "What dream, Jake?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What did you tell Dirk?"

 

"Oh, nothing special," he began. He looked at Jade, and after seeing her raised brow, he changed the meaning of his words. "It was just such an awful dream, Jade! I mean, everyone kept dying, over and over again. Jane, Roxy, and Dirk died. And even you died, too!"

 

"How did I die?" Jade pondered, making Jake feel uncomfortable about how calm she was on the matter of death. He then decided that it was, in fact, just a dream.

 

"…I think it was my fault."

 

It took Jade everything, every single ounce of her will power, not to grasp him by the shirt and yell at him that it was never his fault. It was never anyone's fault. They played the game because their existence depended on it. What happened in the game didn't matter anymore because they're all alive, even Vriska, who should be dead, is alive! Even though Jade knew that some of the kids were inches away from annihilation, she felt that this was their victory. Although a part of her felt that things were too constricting. It was as though they finally beat a game, but then forced to play it again. 

 

Jade decided that the best thing to do was change the subject.

 

"Do you know what Sburb is?" She realized her mistake when Jake narrowed his eyes.

 

"How do you know that name?"

 

Before Jade could think of a response, a small knock on the door made them both glance up. The tension that was between them moments before seemed to sink down to whatever ocean of feeling was willing to swallow it up.

 

The door  cracked open, first with hesitance, then later with confidence. There stood a girl, older than both of the teens before her, but in appearance, she was the most youthful. Her face was slightly rounded, cheeks puffed an adorable pink, eyes a clear sky blue covered by red framed glasses.

 

"Hey, guys," the girl waved shyly. She had a nervous smile painted below her nose, hands behind her back as though she were hiding something.

 

"Howdy, Jane," Jake replied, getting up from his chair and, being the gentleman that he is, offering it to the girl.

 

"Hey," Jade mimicked. "Mr. Egbert drop you off?"

 

The girl nodded. "He came here to talk to Gramps about something." She shuffled her feet in embarrassment, as if to decide her next move. She then gave a short shake of her head, bringing what she hid behind her into the sight of both Jake and Jade. "I came by to give you guys these!"

 

In her hands was a container, one of those see through ones that are awesome, but that's not what excited the teens. It was what was inside the box, and although it was no bunny, it was something of similar greatness. There were cookies of all flavors imaginable lined up in order of their color. Red was first, then a shade of brown, yellow, all the way up to the shade of an imperial purple. They were like skittles, except they were cookies.

 

"Wow!" Jake jumped up in excitement. "Eureka! Thanks, Jane." He took one out of the container and bit into it. Jade found herself stifling a chuckle over the fact that he took a cerulean one. Jade, too, followed her brother's example and took a cookie for herself, a red one, and bit into it.

 

"These are good, Jane," Jade said in awe, scarfing down the rest of her cookie. "Thank you."

 

Jane nodded, her face flushing a bright pink in response to the compliments. Jake and Jade took more cookies, chewing with bliss, until seeing the uncomfortable look on their cooks face. Jade swallowed, gesturing Jane to a seat.

 

"I also came by for another reason…" Jane shuffled her feet.

 

Jake swallowed his appetite with those words. "What's up?"

 

"Do you guys have any idea what's been going on lately?" Her worrisome tone told Jade a few things. One, Jane herself was unaware about what was going on, and two, she wasn't exactly intent on knowing.

 

"We're as lost as you, Jane," Jake answered in her place. A part of her felt happy that he did. Another part of her felt that Jake, too, knew something about what was going on, and she wanted to know what that was.

 

Jane continued. "What happened to those two kids were devastating."

 

"Yeah," Jade agreed, trying to fit in with her confused audience.

 

"It's weird," Jake said, scratching the back of his head. "It all started when that one girl transferred."

 

"Oh, she didn't transfer," Jane corrected him.

 

"What?"

 

"My teacher said she was in some sort of accident," Jane continued. "So she couldn't come to school."

 

"She's in your class!?" Jade exclaimed, louder than normal. Jake and Jane both looked at her in astonishment. It wasn't that she was loud. They're used to the whole loud and excited Jade. It's just, lately, with her upset and angry, neither felt comfortable with her raising her voice. Jane paused a bit before answering in the most normal, and careful, way as she could.

 

"Yeah, she's smart," she began. "For someone who missed the first few months of school."

 

"Must have been a terrible accident," Jake intervened, in hopes of diluting the subject. "She's missing an eye, isn't she?"

 

"Rumors are starting to spread about her origin as well."

 

"Kind of like this?" Jade pointed out. Jane and Jake fell silent, and the whole room went back to being alive.

 

The pitter-patter  from what  presumed to be raindrops roared in Jade's head. To both Jake and Jane they were inaudible. There was the stomping of feet from below. One set of feet Jade identified to belong to her grandpa. It was gruffer, and filled with experience. A lighter stomping was of a proper gentleman, filled with respect and diligence. Jade identified that to be Mr. Egbert. Both made Jade shift uncomfortable in her seat. Other than the two teens in front of her, and the two stomps from the floor below, Jade couldn't hear anyone else in the house.

 

"Anyhoo…" Jake began, breaking the silence. "I think we should go greet, Mr. Egbert."

 

"Good idea," Jane said, as though she were suddenly excited to go greet her father, again.

 

"You coming, Jade?"

 

"Yeah," Jade nodded, then glanced over at her computer. "Just give me a second."

 

"Okey doke," Jake whistled. "See you downstairs."

 

Jane and Jake both got up, and as if possessing similar swagger, hurried out the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. Jade sighed, feeling solitude encase her in a space she wished she never had. Having space wasn't bad, but too much space was, well, just too much! She couldn't handle it anymore, although deep down she knew that it was her fault that everyone was leaving her alone. Who wouldn't? She's been angry and depressed for years, all that depression and hate tied with memories she shouldn't have.

 

She went over to her computer. She sat down, and went on her Pesterchum, as though it was a habit installed in her, rather than an habit acquired at random. She looked through her friends list to see that not one of her chums were online; not that she could talk to any of them, anyway. The only one she figured that would listen to her problems were the Strider brothers. one who would help her through anything, and another whom she kept shutting out through her own guilt. There was also Rose, but for some strange reason, TT had refused to get a Pesterchum.

 

Moments passed. She stayed on her computer, as though she were wishing for someone to come online so she would feel satisfied  and leave. She was about to give up until she got a certain ding.

 

\--               began pestering **gardenGnostic [GG]** \--

 

Greetings, Jade.

 

GG: what?

 

You must highlight my text…

 

Of course you have to be able to read this to know to highlight the text. Though, I believe in your intelligence, even though you are of inferior species.

 

GG: this can't be right youre supposed to be dead.

 

Oh, and so are you. Looks like we are in the same, so called, boat here.

 

GG: don't lump me in with you

 

Take no offence, it was a compliment.

 

GG: doesn't mean that there is no such thing as bad compliments

 

Quite feisty, aren't we. I guess that is the nature of a dog, loyal and quite protective.

 

GG: woof!

 

GG: Fuck! I mean screw you! D:

 

Yet, here you are, still highlighting my text and viewing it with curiosity.

 

GG: shut up

 

Oh, I won't be here for long, as I am  the host of such a tragedy, not a player. Rather, I will leave you with a certain 'gift'.

 

\--                      sent **gardenGnostic [GG]** the file "Sburb.exe" --

 

GG: oh my god why is this game still here!?

 

It is up to you if you wish to play.

 

The end of the world is inevitable, after all.

 

\--                      ceased pestering **gardenGnostic [GG] --**

 

With nothing to focus on, the silence, once again, became deafening. She looked back at the conversation she had, trying to decipher whether she imagined it or not. She got up and walked away from her computer. Pacing back and forth, she tried putting her thoughts together, only to find out she wasn't sure how. She stopped.

 

Going back to her computer, she closed all her windows and shut it down. She stood up straight, trying to feel some sort of triumph from not opening the game. This only made her realize that the others may, too, have gotten word from the white text. If they did the latter, she would have no choice but to play as well. Not that she wanted to, but because she knew the others would want her to.

 

She sighed, turned away from her computer, and left her room.


	25. Vriska, be someone who likes being commanded

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 5:58 AM

 _Vriska, be someone who likes being commanded_ ===>

Vriska is now not Vriska. Vriska who is now not Vriska is not quite sure how this is possible. Instead, you are now viewing a different person. I’m sorry to tell you but it’s not someone who likes the whole master-servant play. Because we all know that if Vriska who is now not Vriska was being motherfucking Equius, then this chapter will be useless.

 

Instead you are now viewing some motherfucker who isn't as sane as you'd expect. Knowing that Faygo doesn't have the same effect on humans as it does on Trolls, it's quiet easy to grasp how uncomfortable this man may be. Sopor slime doesn't exist. Alcoholic drinks don’t calm him the way they do to the Lalonde sisters. _Et cetera_. You are now viewing a human who enjoys saying 'motherfucker' a lot.

 

That’s right, motherfucker.

 

His name is Gamzee Makara. Black, curly hair, skin a sheet of snow, and eyes the drooping and restless mess that they are. It has already been a week after he last saw Vriska at the party in the Skaia Cafe. He felt restless about the encounter ever since, not being able to succumb to a nightly slumber.

 

Gamzee was not stupid. He didn’t trust Vriska, so he had to do something about her. As a human, he wasn't the high blood that he once was as a Troll; especially with the motherfucking ‘all people are born equal’ shit, so he needed to plan this out wisely. Gamzee didn’t believe in the law, but decided he liked it because of Terezi. He was having so much fun not having to break the law.

 

Well, at least until he saw Vriska again.

 

Vriska knew he was a traitor.

 

And now, Vriska needed to die.

 

He had stayed up all night there waiting for a certain spider to come crawling out of her web. He gripped the knife in his jacket pocket. Its leather hilt once soft felt like sand paper in his grasp. He waited in a entrance to an alleyway next to a cheap and rundown apartment that one would normally see old ladies residing in. Old ladies that would be sitting on the front porch, yelling at people about how it was their lawn and they had to get off of it.

 

With much disappointment, he's yet to encountered such an elder. The stereotypes modern television had installed in his mind where lies. He bet that no one even yells at you if you walk on their lawn. He also bets that there are no such things as lemonade stands and front yard car washes. At least, at that neighborhood there wasn't. Or any neighborhood in that town, in fact.

 

There was school that day. Gamzee figured that not one person would find it suspicious if Vriska didn’t show up. Technically, it was Memorial Day, and many people found it unfair that there was school that day. So, Vriska could be assumed to be one of those people. No one would find it suspicious that Vriska died either, especially with the rumors he spread about her.

 

Oh no. No one would doubt him. No one would doubt sweet old Gamzee Makara; no one who was reset anyway. Vriska had the ability to bring their memories back, which is why Lord English sent her here. He sent her here to make them all motherfucking suffer. He wanted revenge from Gamzee for betraying him and he wanted to destroy the human’s peaceful lives! The way Lord English would motherfucking do this would be by sending a thief to steal everyone's happiness.

 

Vriska was a murderer; _nothing_ would change what she did.

 

Gamzee checked his phone. The screen blinked a bright purple than made him cringe, but as his eyes accustomed, he noticed that it was six. _Anytime now, motherfucker_ , he thought, reaching into his pocket for his knife. _I will now catch that motherfucking spider in my own motherfucking web._

 

The apartment door opened, and no one other than Vriska Serket walked out. She looked at her phone for a moment, but then quickly put it in her jacket pocket. Her mouth twisted in way as though she were trying to hide a smile. She started walking to where Gamzee was. A smile crept on his face. _Closer... Closer... Motherfucking closer..._ his grin widened when she passed him. _Now!_

 

He jumped out of his hiding spot. He unfurled his knife and ran towards her. She stepped back in reflex, stopping the knife from stabbing her in her chest. It didn't stop the knife from hitting her abdomen, though. She hissed as she brought up her leg to kick Gamzee. She hit him, throwing him to the ground, but that wrong move only made the knife tear her up even more. She cursed under her breath and pulled out the knife. She held it with confidence, but then began to hesitate. She looked at Gamzee, as if trying to decide what to do, kill him, or flee. She gripped the knife for a moment, causing Gamzee to realize that it was the end for him, but instead of charging at him, she dropped it.

 

The next thing Gamzee knew, the girl was running in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of blood behind her. He stood there in awe, but then concluded that she didn't charge because she was wounded. He picked up the knife and left the scene.

 

A while later sirens screeched from miles away. The only evidence they found was some unidentifiable red blood sprayed across the concrete floor. For a while there was a trail, but then it disappeared. No foot prints were seen either. The wounded owner of the red slicked mess had disappeared.

 

Gamzee silently snuck back into his house. His dad and brother weren't home, and he figured that they didn't even realize him being MIA for the whole night. If they did, they didn't do anything about it, and probably weren't planning to.

 

After a warming shower, he changed into a new set of cloths, hiding his bloody ones under his bed to dispose of later. He head out to school making it to class before the warning bell rang. He sat down, greeted some of his classmates, and relaxed. Vriska couldn't survive long with a tear like that without help. Vriska held too much pride to call for help.

 

Before the final bell rang, a girl in his class stood up. Her seat scratched the floorboards, causing the majority of the class to look toward her. She stared at her phone in disbelief. Moments later, the girl shoved her phone in her pocket. She picked up her stylish green backpack and began walking out the classroom. Rose stood up and tried to stop her. Gamzee thought that was just a case of a class rep stopping a ditcher.

 

“Where are you going?” Rose asked the girl who was taller than she was. “Class is about to start in any moment.”

 

“I apologize for the absence I’m about to receive, but I have serious matters to attend,” the girl replied. Her tone matched that of a professional, as if ditching class was a perfunctory task for her.

 

“What can be more important than your future education?” Rose asked not budging.

 

“There are many things more important than a final itself,” the girl said matching her pace. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” The girl stepped around Rose and exited the room.

 

There was no point for Rose to feel responsible for every motherfucking ‘nobody’ in the class, Gamzee thought. All she needed to worry about was how she was going to protect Gamzee from the blame of Vriska’s death, if he ever got suspected. Oh, how she was going to work so motherfucking hard to prove his innocence alongside all his friends. The thought made him smile.

 

Rose grabbed her bag and exited the room. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard Rose yell from the halls.

 

“Kanaya!” Gamzee was seething with anger when he realized his mistake. “Wait for me!”

 

Vriska had texted someone before she exited her apartment.


	26. Be someone not as scary

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 5:40 AM

_Be someone not as scary_ === >

Sort of in spite of you, Vriska who is now not Vriska is being someone that is scarier than Gamzee.

 

Kanaya got a text from her morail - or at least what would be the human equivalent of one. A best friend? A bosom buddy? The world may never know. The strange terminology human beings used only made her confused. She once made an attempt to grasp such terms, but she found herself better off without them. Human romance was just too confusing.

 

But Kanaya shrugged off her confusion only to get entranced by another unusual occurrence. She found it strange to receive a text so early in the morning - much more, a text from Vriska Serket. Kanaya looked at the clock alongside her bed to make sure that Vriska was really texting her at five thirty in the morning.

 

Things had changed after meeting Vriska. She started remembering details in a more vivid manner. Things that may have happened years ago seemed as though they happened just the day before. She took tests without studying only to realize that she knew everything on it. All the things. All of them.

 

She also remembered more unpleasant things - things that occurred back when she was a Troll. Although she remembered some things, her verbose matter, her gait, and her talking style were most forgotten. As well as the drama, the deaths, and the scent of salty tears streaming down her face because of how much of a bitch Vriska was. And despite the past, she still wanted to be with her. She knew that falling for Vriska will leave her broken in more ways than one, but she didn't want to leave her either.

 

It was some sort of instinct Kanaya had. If she left Vriska alone, what would Vriska do? She felt Vriska would follow her emotions more. Especially since humans are more in touch with their feelings than Trolls were. Although, Kanaya knew Vriska could handle herself. She has for the past years without her, hasn't she? But if Vriska left her alone, what would happen to Kanaya?

 

She unlocked her phone.

 

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** began texting **grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

 

AG: Heeeeeeeeey, Fussyf8ngs :::;)

 

AG: Guess who st8yed up all night to track down her dancestors loc8ion?

 

Kanaya chuckled at her human morail's text message.

 

GA: I Believe It Was One Rather Unlucky Human

 

GA: If Sollux Was There He Would Have Located Your Dancestor In A Matter Of Seconds Rather Than Hours

 

She pressed the send button, highlighted in a shade of green, much like the rest of her phone. She got out of bed and went straight for her closet in hopes of spending less than twenty minutes choosing clothes to wear. She didn’t enjoy being ostentatious, but she decided that as long as she was being fabulous with Vriska, she didn't mind. She dropped what she was doing and grabbed her phone when she heard it vibrate once again.

 

AG: Ooooooooh pleeaaaaaaaase, that beeswax nerd has nothing on me.

 

AG: Besiiiiides, I’ve got all the luck, remember? All of it ::::)

 

Before Kanaya could text back Vriska sent another one.

 

AG: I’ll see you at sn8ck, Fussyf8ngs <>

 

Kanaya smiled before texting Vriska back in a manner that she usually did not text in.

 

GA: <>

 

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA]** ceased texting ** arachnidsGrip [AG]**

 

So much for being verbose.

 

Kanaya took a quick shower before getting into her clothes. She pulled on her calm blue top, then her thick black jeans. She grabbed a jacket with her zodiac sign scribbled in green amongst white cotton, and put on sneakers with a similar green shade. Amongst all the studded and laced polyester, it was the simplest thing she could find in her closet.

 

She was putting the final touches of her appearance when she noticed that a certain lipstick had found its way into her grasp. She toyed with it, trying to see if it would morph into a chainsaw. To her dismay, the lipstick stayed the same. She applied the green lipstick, disappointed at her lack of fashionable weaponry.

 

When she was ready, she went to her living room to greet her parents and siblings. Dolorosa Maryam was Kanaya’s mother and her father was Dualscar Ampora. From what she heard of her ancestor's adventures, she found the pairing quite intimidating. She wondered what would happen if they remembered, would they adapt to human ways, or go against them. And it wasn't just them, she thought that for all the ancestors.

 

She had two brothers and one sister. Her brothers were both from her father’s side of the family, whilst her sister had her blood. In human terms, it seemed such a feat was possible. In troll terms, it did not make any sense. Then again, nothing really made any sense if compared to human terms. Like how her brother held no resentment towards her, even though she had caused his end.

 

Cronus and Eridan Ampora were the two biggest flirts in school. Before Kanaya remembered her life back on Alternia, she was ineffably kind towards her two brothers. No fights, no arguments, and they all watched television together every Friday night. It was after she remembered that she did not know exactly how to face Eridan. After all, she did saw him in half. Eridan's horrible fashion also added fuel to the fire, so to speak.

 

Her confusion for Cronus came from his uncanny resemblance to Eridan, except older, a druggy, and no glasses. Kanaya found that his greaser style matched him, although it could be better.

 

She saw Porrim as a refined woman, but after Kanaya’s memories found their way back into her mind, she noticed the differences. Porrim was, indeed, beautiful. Yet, Kanaya could not feel the same radiance as she did when Porrim was just a human sibling to her. That is to say, her relationship with her family had never been the same.

 

“Morning, mother, father,” Kanaya said, planting a kiss on her mother's and father's cheeks. They both smiled at her as she went to sit down next to her sister.

 

“Morning,” she greeted her siblings. Porrim gave her a smile, Cronus nodded his head, and Eridan gave her a similar reply.

 

"How's it going?" Cronus asked, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

 

Kanaya shrugged in nonchalance. "It's definitely going."

 

Cronus nodded, understanding. Porrim raised an eyebrow and Eridan did not quite grasp the tension. "You going somewhere?"

 

"School," Kanaya replied, cutting her eggs with a knife.

 

"No, I mean afterwards," Eridan inquired, cutting his own. "Like a date?"

 

Cronus started coughing, hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from spraying bacon all over the table. Porrim got out of her chair, patting him on his back in order to calm him down. Kanaya's mom and dad looked over at Kanaya in curiosity. Eridan tilted his head as though he did not know how blunt he was being.

 

"No," Kanaya tested, eyeing her parents with care. "Nothing of the sort."

 

After eating breakfast with her family, she helped her mother clean up. Porrim joined her in the act. As she handed a plate to Kanaya in need of drying, she whispered.

 

"So, who is it?"

 

Kanaya grabbed the plate, and stared at Porrim, confused. "Who's, who?"

 

"Oh, you know," Porrim mused, trying to hide a smile. "The girl you hang out around. I've never seen her before."

 

"She's new."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes. She transferred in a few days ago." Kanaya put the plate back where it belonged before Porrim handed her another one.

 

"Oh, that's strange. I thought the only person who transferred in was that girl who-" she stopped mid sentence. She turned off the water and faced her little sister. "She's not the girl with all the rumors floating around her, is she?"

 

Kanaya gulped, placing the plate in her hand on the shelf. "Well..."

 

"What rumors?" their mother inquired, walking up to them, table rag in hand.

 

"People say she's involved with what happened to the Vantas's and the Zahhak's kids," Porrim shrugged. She looked at Kanaya in dissidence. Kanaya looked away, grabbing another plate to dry.

 

"Oh, my," Dolorosa commented. "You shouldn't hang out with people like that."

 

"She isn't like that," Kanaya began, but stopped. There was no point in convincing them, she decided. They would not understand.

 

Cronus was going to drive them to school, but Kanaya wanted to walk - alone. Eridan didn't catch her drift and followed her out the front door. Porrim took Cronus up on his offer and followed him to his car. The red, shiny exterior that it had made Kanaya reconsider her decision to walk, but she felt the need to stretch her legs. School wasn't too far anyway, so she went on, brother trotting behind.

 

"So," Eridan whistled, trying to break the silence. "What's up?"

 

"The sky," Kanaya informed him knowingly.

 

He sighed. "Alright, I'm going to be blunt with you."

 

"No way. You? Blunt?" Kanaya mumbled, slowing down so her brother could walk beside her.

 

"Do you remember?"

 

She continued walking, but in her mind, she stopped. She heard red alarms going off, the flashing of red blinding her. She didn't expect Eridan to know. When he followed her, she thought he'd talk about his love life, or in his case, his lack thereof. She figured that all she had to do was remind him that his romantic issues came from how he held solipsistic beliefs. She coughed to clear her throat.

 

"Remember?"

 

"Yeah, anything unusual?" Eridan pushed. "Like a certain game you played, or...?"

 

"The only games I have played were dress up games," Kanaya noted. "And I do not play those games any longer."

 

"You don't talk like that."

 

"What?"

 

"You use contractions."

 

Kanaya coughed again, trying to clear out the lump of guilt. "Really? I ha- I've never realized that."

 

"Right," Eridan murmured, unconvinced. "Nevermind, then."

 

The rest of the trip was silent. Kanaya got to school a bit earlier than she expected, but she did not spot Vriska on campus. She assumed Vriska was taking her time eating breakfast. She headed to class.

 

She was in her classroom when Gamzee walked in, not exactly late, but not early either. He had a smile on his face as he gave greetings to the people around him. He seems harmless, Kanaya thought. Vriska told her that she should watch out for him, but so far, he has not done anything.

 

Sure, Kanaya knew how Gamzee had betrayed them; she knew how he had killed Nepeta and Equius. He was also the fundamental cause to Terezi’s unhealthy behavior. Kanaya would never forgive him what he had done. Nevertheless, that was in the past- in the game. Everyone did something they regret. Although, according to Vriska, he was going to do something to those who remembered, so Kanaya thought it would be best if she listened to Vriska. It didn’t seem as though Gamzee knew who she was anyway, and even if he did, Kanaya can become just as threatening as Gamzee, if not a bit more.

 

She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out. It was a text from Vriska. She opened her phone and read the text. Her eyes widened.

 

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** began texting **grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

 

AG: help me

 

There was no punctuation, no eights, and she was not even matching her quirk. Kanaya abruptly stood up.

 

AG: im at alleyway

 

AG: prospit market

 

Kanaya texted her back

 

GA: Do Not Make A Single Move Vriska I Am Coming

 

Kanaya shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed her backpack. The bell was about to ring, but Vriska was priority over school. Besides, one day would not affect her plans. She did not know what to do if something happened to the only being she could talk to without worrying about letting something slip. She had already lost Vriska several times due to her mixed feelings for her and she did not want the past to repeat itself.

 

As she was about to exit the class, the class rep stood in her way.

 

"Where are you going?" Kanaya gulped. She did not have time for this. "Class is about to start in any moment."

 

"I apologize for the absence I’m about to receive," she began; nervous about how it was the first time she would be ditching class. "But I have serious matters to attend to.”

 

“What can be more important than your future education?” the class rep would not budge, Kanaya knew she would not. Moreover, Kanaya did consider what she just said; was Vriska really worth it?

 

Of course she is, Kanaya argued. “There are many things more important than a final itself." She heard the words flow out of her mouth by instinct. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Kanaya stepped around the girl, bolting out the door before her trained human instincts stopped her from ditching. When she was almost out of the building, she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Kanaya, wait for me!” the girl yelled, running after her. Kanaya stopped. She realized that if something horrible had happened to Vriska, she would not be able to handle it alone. She waited for the girl to catch up. It was only then that Kanaya realized who she was.

 

It was Rose.

 

Blonde, short, and radiant, she was everything Kanaya remembered her to be. She even blushed lightly at the thought of her. Her cheeks also flared in response to her own irresponsibility. How could she have not realized that Rose was in her class? School started in August, and now it's October. Two months and Kanaya never took a moment to notice her classmates.

 

When they left campus, Rose did not ask where she was going, nor did she inquire anymore than she already did in class. Although uncomfortable, Kanaya felt glad inside that an old friend was tagging along. Well, her ex-friend.

 

They made it to Prospit Market, but found no Vriska. Kanaya looked at her phone to see if there were any texts that she had missed, but there were not any. By Vriska, anyway. Her siblings had heard of her ditching class, filling her phone with questions. The only text that she feared was from her youngest brother:

 

CA: I kneww it.

 

She called Vriska hoping she would pick up, or the slight chance that Vriska had a ringtone on her phone. She heard the call go through, but no answer. She did not need one.

 

“How do I live without you...?”

 

Kanaya heard Rose chuckle. She glanced back her and she lifted her hands in defense. What could she say; Vriska did not seem like someone who would watch Con Air. Much more, be a fan that would make that song her ringtone.

 

They followed the sound of Vriska’s ringtone. Rose was smiling, and eventually, so was Kanaya. They both knew the song, Rose from John, and Kanaya from seeing Vriska fantasize over the human Nicholas Cage back on the meteor. The song got louder and louder as they trekked towards an alleyway behind the market. When they reached the alleyway, they found the source of the sound.

 

They also found Vriska.


	27. Life is alive and Death is not

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 10:02 AM

 _Life is alive and Death is not_ == >

 …Which sounds completely ridiculous coming from a boy who dictates ideology with concealed emotions. A thought that even the most desperate author in the whole world refuses to use because even they realize how horrid it sounds. A thought found acceptable in the foundation of a boring second period math class.

 

Karkat sighs. Scratching the back of his head, his faith in humanity fades away with every deep breath taken in by his teacher. Those breaths later used to explain a topic spoken millions of times before. But this time it focuses on one student who was asleep for the past thirty minutes of class! How different, new, and exciting! This is to say why math class was a topic everyone loathed. If the intelligent did not get it once, they had no worries. Some slacker in the class would raise their hand and request an encore of the monotonous tone that causes people to sleep.

 

Although, calling these people slackers is just too much - slackers do not ask questions. They have a false pride to uphold.

 

Three minutes later the bell for snack rings. How Karkat knew three minutes had passed? There is a device in the twenty-first century known as a watch. It is a new invention, the first variation of such a device made around 3500 B.C. Yet due to its newness, no one has the time to carry one. It is also called paying attention to the interior of those magical classrooms that insist on hiding their clocks. Unfortunately, these classrooms have yet to met the likes of Karkat Vantas, the boy with an uncanny knack for finding clocks in a room.

 

Guess one could say he has a thing for _Time_.

 

He remains in his seat, not moving, and not shuffling books into his bag. He pretends to listen on the teachers bowels as the rest of the class does what he refrained from doing. The teacher calls on the students who stood up, telling them that they must remain seated until he finishes his lecture. Whoever did not stand could leave. Karkat then gets up. The teacher nods in approval, and he slips out the classroom, into roaring halls.

 

Snack was a time for peace. A break given to students with generosity. It was not a time prone to mockery. Any break given to students is important. That is the whole point of a break.

 

However, Karkat enjoyed his breaks quiet, lacking the presence of any assbutts who claim to be his 'friends'. Even though they actually were his friends. His only friends, to be exact. At least, the only ones he did not worry over remembering anything. Eridan is an exception, but he was a dick anyway so it is fine.

 

He walks down the hall, out big doors, leading to a ramp, respectively leading to another building. It wasn't that the building was abandoned, nor was it scheduled for demolition, but it was a place no one but clubs went to. It was a building specifically for club meetings, or indecent actions. Whichever works best.

 

He climbed the stairs to the top floor, walking confidently to a door marked at 414. He choose that room himself for the club. He thought of it as a better alternative than the room next door.

 

He opened the door as though expecting an explosion. To his relief, nothing blew up. At that moment, anyway.

 

"Hey, Karkat!"

 

He walked in, glancing to see who was around. Like usual, the supervisor was not.

 

"What?" he greeted, squinting to see who was talking to him. It may have seemed that he was angry, but the reality is he squints because he has eye problems.

 

Terezi did not smile, but it wasn't because of his reply. "We may have a problem, Karkat."

 

A problem.

 

Great. Just what the doctor ordered.

 

He looked at the leader of the club, and then glanced around to see that there were a few other members in the club. Sollux sat next to Terezi, typing something on his laptop. Secretary was his job. Across from him, Eridan leaned on a desk, looking at some papers. He was treasurer. Karkat walked closer to the gang. They were the only people in the unusually large room.

 

"What problem?"

 

"Two ditchers," Sollux spoke up from his computer.

 

"Ditchers? So what? There are always people who ditch. Even we ditch class sometimes. What makes these two special?"

 

Terezi grabbed one of the two portfolios in her lap and opened it. "Their names are Kanaya Maryam and…" she paused as she flipped open the other. "…Rose Lalonde."

 

"What?"

 

"Kanaya and Rose," Eridan repeated aguishly. "My sister, that's why we should care."

 

Karkat paused. "Don't worry, people ditch all the time, she won't get in trouble if she doesn't get caught. Don't act so goodie-two-shoes all the time, fuckass, last I checked you broke a few laws yourself."

 

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Karkat," Sollux murmured.

 

"What do you mean? I always say stuff like this." Karkat glanced around. Something was amiss. "What's wrong with me saying it now?"

 

"You're supposed to be a role model, Karkat. You are vice president remember?" Terezi sighed.

 

"I'm no role model, no one in this club is! Can't you see why no one is joining? It's pathetic."

 

Terezi glared at him, and for that moment, a strange shade of red filled his senses. He held his breath.

 

"Anyway," Sollux said, breaking the ice. "Why would they leave? Looking at their records, the first class they ever had together was their first period, and they have that class this year. Both have remarkable grades, and don't seem like the trouble-maker types." He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "That is to say a person's record doesn't define them."

 

Karkat glanced over the portfolios suspiciously. "Are we really allowed to have these?"

 

"Don't question justice, Karkat," Terezi responded. Karkat sighed, putting the folders down.

 

"They were friends once," Eridan said silently. "Maybe closer. But one day, they just stopped talking to each other."

 

"Do you know why?"

 

He shook his head. "What I do know is that Kanaya left after reading a text. Rose ran after her for some reason."

 

"How did you know?" Terezi asked.

 

"Word travels fast. I asked around. The usual," he boasted. Terezi nodded in a way that seemed to say; now this is what being a detective is all about.

 

"Do you know who she was texting?" Sollux inquired.

 

"I may have an idea on who it might be…" he paused and looked over at Karkat.

 

"Who?"

 

He was silent for a solid minute before responding. "...Vriska."

 

"The eye patch girl!?" Sollux asked, seeming amused by this revelation. He then glanced over at Terezi and raised a brow. She cleared her throat in response.

 

"You know her, don't you, Karkat?" Terezi asked, remembering how he stopped her from going after their first perpetrator. Karkat looked at Eridan and shrugged. Eridan looked away.

 

"You know her, too?" Sollux asked, seeing the discomfort in Eridan's face.

 

"Well, who is she?" Terezi pushed, walking closer to Karkat. He glanced at Eridan, who shrugged as well. What could they do besides lie?

 

"She's-"

 

"Um, excuse me?"

 

They all turned to see a girl, hair a curly, yet beautiful mess, dance on her shoulders and lower, almost reaching her stomach. She opened the slightly ajar door, walking in. The group exchanged glances, confused to see a girl they had never knew about, seem familiar before their eyes. Eridan and Karkat sighed in relief. Saved by the ram.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is this the Disciplinary Club?"

 

"That's us," Terezi said, walking up to the girl. "How may we help you?"

 

"I would like to join the Disciplinary Club," she said, her eyes strong. Terezi glanced back, so shocked that she did not have time to mock Karkat for his past brazen claims on the club.

 

Sollux also steps forward. "I'm sorry but …" he paused for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Have we met before?"

 

She took a long look at him before shaking her head. "I don't think I have had the pleasure."

 

"You speak proper." Eridan noted.

 

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit of mine."

 

"Why do you want to join the club?" Terezi asked, nudging Sollux in the shin for his horrible pick up line.

 

"I was hoping to, well, make the person who hurt my brother pay," she said quietly. "To serve justice-"

 

"You mean revenge?" Terezi tested.

 

She stopped and thought. "They are the same thing, no? It is only natural to seek revenge on people who break the law."

 

"Yes, but, this is a school," Terezi pointed out.

 

"I have reason to believe that the person who hurt my brother is in this school."

 

Shocked glances were exchanged. "What makes you say?" Eridan asked.

 

The girl shrugged. "Just, a gut feeling, I guess."

 

"You're… Equius's sister, aren't you?"

 

She nodded.

 

"No wonder Sollux thought you looked familiar," Eridan nodded knowingly.

 

Terezi raised her brow, looking back at Karkat. Should I let her join? He shrugged. Go ahead.

 

"Well, I cannot guarantee that you will find whoever hurt your brother. But, I will guarantee you a position in our club," Terezi decided. "Welcome to the Disciplinary Club… I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

 

"Oh, it's Aradia."

 

Karkat and Eridan both looked at each other.

 

"Aradia Zahhak."

 

They both tried their best to hold in laughter.

 

"So what now, Mr. Role-Model," Karkat quietly jeered at Sollux. "Would you like to show the newbie around?"

 

Sollux nodded, confusion written in sharpie all over his face. He walked towards the girl, and in the midst of their conversation, Karkat realized what was amiss.

 

Sollux did not mock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *muffled apology from a distance*
> 
> Edit: Never realized how crappy I made the formatting. Dw, tho, fixed it.


	28. We lost Kanaya. Rose, what do you see?

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 10:10 AM

 _We lost Kanaya. Rose, what do you see?_ === >

There was blood everywhere.

 

At least, it looked like blood.

 

A cobalt blue had repainted the dark walls of the alley, allowing the walls to glow. It looked sickening, and Rose felt the breakfast burrito she ate earlier that day climbing up her throat.

 

“Oh, god...” she whispered, hands covering her mouth. The music coming from Vriska’s phone played mockingly. Rose took Kanaya’s phone out of her hand and turned the call off.

 

“Vriska,” Kanaya started getting closer to her bleeding friend. “What happened to you?” she knelt down next to Vriska and checked her pulse. Vriska stirred from contact.

 

“Took you long enough, Fussyfangs,” she said between forced breaths. She glanced over at Rose. “Lalonde?”

 

Kanaya took the initiative. “Rose, contact an ambulance, she’s lost a large amount of blood.” Kanaya rolled Vriska’s shirt up, exposing a large gash under diaphragm. She took a spare shirt out of her backpack, folded it, and pressed it on Vriska’s abdomen. Rose still having Kanaya’s phone dialed 9-1-1.

 

“Hello? Yes, this is an emergency. There is a pers- I have located a friend of mine bleeding...” After informing the receiver where their location is, she turned back to her grieving friend.

 

“Kanaya...”

 

Kanaya looked different from her normal cool and collective self. The idea that someone hurt Vriska bothered her. She was not there to protect her, the only friend she had. As if Vriska was the only one in the world who understood her. Rose found that true, since Kanaya does not pay attention to those she is not fond of. She wondered how they knew each other. What was their relationship? Friends? Perhaps more? Rose stood behind Kanaya, observing her attempt to stop the bleeding.

 

What surprised Rose was not that Kanaya knew what to do in such a situation. Rather, that Kanaya did not fear Vriska’s blood ubiquitously painting the concrete floor. Blood is normally red, as said by her biology teacher. Yet Vriska's was blue.

 

"That is a large amount of blue," Rose commented, kneeling down next to Kanaya. The jade eyes met her violet ones.

 

"Blue?" it was as though Kanaya did not see the blue blood coloring her own chocolate colored hands.

 

The sound of an ambulance reached their ears. Rose ran out of the alleyway to motion for the paramedics to come her way.

 

The paramedics followed Rose with a stretcher. Rose led them to where Kanaya was stopping Vriska’s bleeding. The medics lifted Vriska and moved her away from the dark alley. Next thing Rose knew was that she was in an ambulance, with Kanaya and Vriska, heading to a hospital.

 

Kanaya had a strange look in her eyes as she held Vriska’s hand. No, not strange, just unique. Rose had never seen Kanaya so upset before. Kanaya was calm and graceful. She was the dove who flied across the blue sky. The bird whose feathers would grace those she passes. That is, until a crow showed up and swallowed her whole. A crow that stopped her from flying across that blue sky. Vriska was that crow.

 

The sudden change of character surprised Rose. Although when the paramedics spoke to Kanaya, her elegant and calm posture returned. Both girls received the order to keep Vriska awake as the doctors did their thing.

 

“Vriska, what happened?” Kanaya asked the weary female. To keep Vriska awake by engaging her into conversation seemed asinine to Rose. She didn’t know Vriska for long, but she had a feeling that girls like Vriska slept through conversations like these. Nevertheless, Vriska stayed awake throughout the whole conversation. Rose realized that Kanaya’s relationship with Vriska was likely ethereal, being as unnatural of a combination as it was. The trouble maker and the girl who had never ditched a class in her life. The girl who was fine as longs as she wore a shirt and pants, and the girl who was a supermodel in the streets. Rose sat there, waiting until they reached the hospital.

 

“Just a scratch,” Vriska said, giving Kanaya a weak smile. “No biggie.”

 

“Vriska, I find it to be a ‘biggie’ because when we located your body, I could already sense Troll Jegus’s presence,” Kanaya said. Rose looked at her when she said ‘Troll’ and ‘Jegus’. Troll? What did she mean by Jegus? Was it a slip of her tongue? Rose blushed realizing that she was thinking about Kanaya’s tongue. _Too soon_ , she muttered to herself. _Too soon_.

 

“Ha, been through worse,” Vriska said, somehow managing to point at her eye. “At least this time it wasn’t a big, green sack of shit wearing what seems to be a bathrobe over green overalls.” Vriska grinned as if being stabbed was an everyday hobby of hers. Knowing Vriska, it probably was.

 

"Who was it, then?" Kanaya asked. Vriska glanced over at Rose and smiled.

 

"Whoever he was, he wasn't wearing green overalls."

 

When they reached the hospital, Vriska was rushed to an emergency room. Rose and Kanaya were questioned by a few police officers and doctors due to the unique attributes the patient had. A while later, a detective came up to them and questioned them separately. Kanaya was led away for thirty minutes. She came back and glanced at Rose, as if to wish her luck. When Rose was called up, she was led into an empty room.

 

A table and two chairs lay directly across from each other. One was vacant, the other occupied by a woman. On the table was a device that Rose assumed was a recording device. There were no windows, and, as Rose observed, no cameras hanging from the walls either. There was a single clock on the wall behind where the detective sat. Rose calmly approached the only vacant seat in the room and sat down right in front of the detective. She glanced up at her.

 

The detective had oddly shaped red glasses. She had short black hair, and by looking carefully, one could almost see specks of teal from the days where people would dye their hair strange colors. They would then be informed that their style was 'just a phase' to which they responded 'it is who I am'. It was a period in someone's life that they will later come to regret. Even with the tattoo across their chest spelling 'No Ragrets'. In serious news, the woman reminded Rose of a classmate. When the detective flashed an ID at Rose, she understood the reason behind the resemblance.

 

"Detective Teresa Redglare," the woman toned, smiling. "I would like to ask you a few questions about the 'friend you found bleeding in an alleyway'."

 

Rose thought for a moment, realizing that the detective already went through all the formal paperwork for this questioning, even taking call history to account. This was no newbie, this detective was a professional. This, of course, struck Rose as strange. Why would a professional detective be on a common stabbing case? It was no homicide, although possible attempt murder, why would the most famous detective in town investigate such a case?

 

Rose then glanced down at the recording device.

 

"You forgot to turn it on."

 

"What?"

 

"This thing," Rose said, pointing at the recorder in front of the detective. "It's off."

 

The detective looked at the devise in front of her and reluctantly turned it on. It wasn't because her pride was hurt, but rather, she never planned to turn it on. Rose looked up at the detective realizing that this was not a scheduled questioning. It was never supposed to happen, and as far as the police department knows, it never did.

 

“I believe that, like your friend, you are in my daughter’s class?” the detective asked, as if trying to inform Rose that there was nothing to worry about, nothing to hide. It occurred to Rose that Kanaya hid something. Something the detective wanted to know. The detective then assumed that peeling information out of Rose would be as simple as peeling the skin off a cucumber. Little did the detective know that some cucumbers are hard to peel.

 

“I may be. Who is the daughter that you were previously kind enough to mention?” Rose already knew who it was. In fact, Terezi came to Rose on numerous occasions stating how she was a burden to her family. It turns out that this was due to her mother paying more attention to her older sister, rather than to her. The lack of contact had once left Terezi in a form of depression. Not the actual disorder, but a form of sadness swept over her. It was in middle school, Rose remembered, where Terezi began wearing jackets all the time, rarely speaking, and her smile reducing to a crack on her visage facing downwards. Once she met Karkat a few months back, she began smiling more often, and became annoying loud. Although she still wore jackets.

 

Even though she had gotten better, Rose vowed to never forgive the mother who would neglect her own child.

 

“Terezi Pyrope,” the detective responded.

 

“Ah, I see. Now that you mention it, Mrs. Pyrope, I do see the resemblance,” Rose said, a smile playing on the tips of her lips. A fake smile, of course, but it was a promising smile nonetheless. She was actually clenching her fists under the table, seething in anger at the adult in front of her. How horrible it is to see your one enemy in front of you and be unable to strike. However, Rose had a better idea of how to continue with their passive strife. Rose breathed out managing to keep a devious grin on her face.

 

“Please,” the detective said, mimicking the same smile. “Call me Redglare.”

 


	29. Vriska, be okay

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 1:39 PM

 _Vriska, be okay_ === >

Shit.

 

Hurts.

 

Like fuck.

 

I opened my eye to bright lights and a lot of white. The smell of the vaccinated death and the faint, worried susurrations from rooms away distracted my sanity. The drone of a machine familiar to me as though it were a noise witnessed in every single Korean Drama someone would ever see. Beep. Beep. _Beep_. It followed the beating of a heart, one that did not match the pace of my own. I glanced left to see a curtain draped on plastic rings hanging from the ceiling. I cast the curtain aside to squint upon another bed, occupied, for the moment.

 

 _I bet my left arm that I am in a hospital_ , I jeered to myself, letting out a breath that I was holding back. The fumes of death clogged my sense. Maybe it was the blinding light, indicating the possibility of passing over. As though certain Pearly Gates were opening before me. I blinked. Once. Twice. The light refused to fade, and I doubted it ever would.

 

But it did. After a while, at least. My eye adjusted to the rays of life as I turned to see Kanaya talking to a woman in a blue top, clipboard in hand. A nurse? Doctor? Surgeon? One could never tell in this day and age. One thing is for sure; I was in a hospital after all.

 

Curiosity of stinging pain caused me to lift up my shirt until the bottom of my top scraped my diaphragm. Heavy bandages of white wrapped around my lower abdomen, just below my belly button. I traced the pattern of the bandage later letting my granacious fingertips loom up onto where my stomach would be.

 

Alongside the white protector's enclave were many scars I acquired from the years of torture. The cuts and slashes proven deep by the difference in color of skin. Some were dark, others light. Different sizes, shapes. From different tools and weapons. Even if I did not die from getting my organs dragged out of my body and twisted in certain angles, I still had the scars. Even if I lived from back-stabbings and betrayals, the scars were still there. But I forgave, I ignored. I didn't mind at all. The irony was that the only scars I cared about were not visible.

 

When Kanaya began walking towards me, I put my shirt down and started getting up.

 

“Not so fast, Vriska,” Kanaya said, stopping me in my tracks. “This may be nothing compared to your life as a Troll, but we’re human now; our bodies aren't as sturdy as they used to be.” I groaned, lying back down. _You mean, your body isn't as sturdy as it used to be_ , I thought with arrogance. “I barely managed to convince them that I was your relative, Vriska. My mom is coming to sign some papers, as well as take care of your hospital fee. You have to stay her for another day, you can be released tomorrow,” she informed me. I was so beset by the thought of staying at a hospital for the day, the thought of ennui, that I reduced my brazen tactics to whining.

 

“Come on, Fussyfangs!” I said, stretching out each word. “I’m going to die from boredom here! Then there wouldn't have been a point in bringing me here in the first place!”

 

“Vriska, this is also for your safety,” Kanaya replied sighing. “Weren't you just stabbed? The criminal could be out there somewhere!” Kanaya then stopped and looked at me. “Did you see who did it?”

 

Of course I did! With my 20/20 eyesight, I could see everything, or was it 0/20? The point is that I wasn’t going to tell her that. The reason Gamzee had stabbed me was related to the trust he didn’t have in me. He had a plan for not killing me and letting me live. I already proved to him that I had no pride to uphold, so the doubt that I would reveal who tried to murder me should be within him. Even if he let me live by accident, he is sure to have a backup plan. Snitching on him won't do anything.

 

Which, of course, if any normal person was bullied, or stabbed, they should automatically inform an adult. That is the just way of things for humans. Not the right thing to do, but the correct. What Gamzee did to me was different.

 

Besides, I have better plans for him. Plans that would not work out if he were in prison or under police supervision.

 

“Nope,” I told Kanaya rather flippantly, then added, “I absconded as soon as I pulled the knife out of my abdomen. Now that I think about it, I probably should not have done that because you cannot find the criminal without the evidence!"

 

Quick word of advice: pulling a knife out of your body after being stabbed is stupid. Do not do it. That knife is the only thing keeping your blood in your body. Hands are great and all, but not the best plugs in the world.

 

"To be honest though, I didn't even notice that I was stabbed. I just felt an itching sensation, and the next thing I knew, my attacker was missing and I was bleeding. He probably threw it at me from a distance. It was a pretty insidious tactic, if I do say so myself,” I shrugged, letting the lies tumble out of my mouth.

 

“He?”

 

“No offense, but what I learned in my time on Earth is that human females are so weak! I just assumed that the one who stabbed was male.”

 

Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "Weak? Really? Do you really think so?"

 

She caught me, as always. I was one of those human females, and even before, I saw Jade and Rose kick ass. Females are badass. They are so majestic and can be just as violent as males. I fight like a girl? Oh no, you don't understand; that is a compliment, my friend. I would not want to fight like a man, or the by the stereotype of a man - overestimated, causing my opponent to go all out. No, I would never want that. Underestimation; now that is the way to win.

 

"Yeah," I replied. She seemed to believe me, as she didn’t say another word.

 

I looked about the room. The nurse/surgeon/doctor woman was not around. The person on the bed beside mine was in a deep sleep. As I continued to examine the room, I felt something was missing. I was stabbed, but why weren't there cops around me? One would expect them to rush in at the mere mention of my revival. Their job depends on catching the man who tried killing me.

 

However, that was not the only thing amiss.

 

“Where’s our gamine friend?” I asked. I heard Kanaya scoff for the first time in a while, which got me smiling.

 

“I do not understand why you keep persisting that she is gamine, Vriska,” Kanaya sighed.

 

I stifled a laugh. "You got to admit that she does have that air around her." I grinned even wider. "Isn't that why you're attracted to her?"

 

"I am not attracted to her!" she exclaimed. "And there are plenty of other reasons why Rose is worth the attraction," she murmured. She looked away so I wouldn't catch her blushing.

 

No one could escape a spider's web, though. "You sure about that, Fussyfangs?" I mused.

 

"Yes I am sure, Vriska." I smirked.

 

"Kanaya and Rose…" I began in a singsong tone. "Sitting in a tree…"

 

"Vriska, don't you dare!"

 

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

 

"Vriska you are being ridiculous."

 

"First comes love."

 

"Vriska."

 

"Then comes marriage."

 

"Vriska, I am serious."

 

"Then comes a baby, in a baby carriage!"

 

"Vriska!"

 

At that moment, I wanted to laugh. Laugh as hard as I could until my guts spilled all over the floor. Until my sins laughed themselves away. Until I did not have to worry about saving lives, winning games, or dying. Until I felt the need to not be the hero. Until I could finally pass that job to someone else.

 

Glancing at Kanaya, I knew I couldn't leave it up to her. Not because she wasn't able. No. She'd do a better job than I. I did not want her to feel the pain I felt. The sadness or the betrayal. I wanted her to be happy. That was my goal, I guess. Making everyone happy. One hormonal teen at a time.

 

When Rose entered the room, I decided to start my master plan.

 

“You’re quite braggadocios when it comes to Rose,” I said aloud. “Why don’t you just ask her out already?”

 

The look on Kanaya's face was killer. Just as much as the look on Rose's.

 

“There is no evidence that Rose thinks of me in that way." Her voice then became the wind on a warm spring afternoon. “Besides, it would not be fair for her,” she looked down. I smiled at Rose, who just stood there. I chuckled, getting out of bed.

 

“Where are you-”

 

“Bathroom,” I told her and walked to where Rose was. I gave her a smile as I passed her. Kanaya turned and spotted the same flower. When they both just stared at each other, I gave Rose a little push from behind.

 

“Geez, Lalonde,” I smirked. “I thought you were better than your sister. At least go have one of those grandiloquent conversations with Fussyfangs if you refuse to give her a fucking hug! Jegus.” Rose looked at Kanaya, then back at me. Mouthing a ‘thank you’ towards my direction, Rose turned and walked closer to Kanaya.

 

"It's been awhile, huh?" Rose began, likely cursing at herself for such a weak starting.

 

"Yeah," Kanaya said, clearing her throat, not minding the ungraceful start. "Too long."

 

One look in Kanaya's eyes and I saw her pain and longing disappear. Okay, yeah, it was still there. One encounter would not disperse her sadness. Nevertheless, I did see her expression change. Her eyes cleared, glowing that ominous green. Her longing did not disappear, but it did change into something else. Something even more so powerful.

 

How long has she remembered her love for Rose, how long has she loved her, and did not do anything about it? I was thankful that now, she had the chance. She could be free. She was that lonely dove flying above everyone else and now, she found a friend, a lover, someone who could be beside her.

 

I was half-glad it was not me, but somewhere deep inside, I felt as though I lost something precious.

 

Their little love fest looked so sweet that I was about to barf. So, of course, being the flippant motherly figure that I was, I left the room. This is what I keep telling myself, anyway. A crow like me did not belong with doves like them.

 

As I was walking through the hospitals hallway, I decided to investigate. I checked my pocket for a phone, realizing that I did not have one on me. Guess I left in the other room. I looked around for a clock, hoping that the time itself would not sneak up on me. When I found one, I saw that it was about thirty minutes after school ended. How long was I asleep? Did Rose and Kanaya ditch to come and help me? I couldn't remember anything from between being stabbed to my ride in the ambulance. I scratched my head to remember any details, but for some reason, I couldn't. I felt that I forgot something important.

 

Eh, it was probably nothing.

 

In my moments of distraction, I accidentally bumped into someone. Hard. I stumbled backwards, and so did she. I winced. Looks like Kanaya was right about being a human. Although I went through hell in the past, that was, well, in the past. Now I was human. I had a weaker body, and I was just stabbed. I opened my mouth to apologize, but as I looked up, I noticed a familiar face.

 

“Ouch sorry- Oh hey! Vriska!” No. I lied. I was probably mistaken. Not familiar, whatsoever. It was a random encounter with a girl who, for some reason, knew my name. Totally random. I bet I was wearing a name-tag at the moment or something. “What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

 

"Uh, no. No. Nothing. I'm just here to uh…" I glanced around for a liable excuse. I was wearing a hospital gown that I hope she would not notice. "…visit someone."

 

"Really! Me too!" The girl replied excitedly. "Did you come to see Calliope? Follow me, she’s this way!” She grabbed my arm and began leading me the way from which I came.

 

I blinked. Her blonde hair danced as she happily skipped through the halls. A smile danced on her lips the same way her hips danced on her body. A single strand of hair jumped up and down as to match her enthusiasm. For the second time in my life, I stuttered.

 

“Um..." I squinted at the sober young girl. "…Roxy?”


	30. Vriska, listen to the authors’ commands!

Monday; October 8, 2012 - 3:33 PM

 _Vriska, listen to the authors’ commands!_ === >

What? Fuck no; _I am the author_. I will never listen to your commands! I am Vriska Serket, for crying out loud! I listen to nobody! Well, maybe I might lend an ear to some people...

 

Shut up, okay? There are some exceptions! Don't judge me.

 

“Yo, girl!” Roxy said smiling. She then tilted her head. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No... Well....” I thought of a way to break it to her, but when I couldn’t pick out the right words, I just put it bluntly. “You’re not drunk.” She laughed.

 

“Yeah, Calliope said that drinking so much is bad for me, so I try my best to stay sober around her to make her happy!” She smiled so wide that it was almost illegal. “You should come see her! She wanted to talk to you about stuff!”

 

“Oh, well...”

 

“Come on! Don’t be shy now; you’re her sister, right?” _What_. “She said the reason you don’t visit her is because you just moved here and you don’t know her room number. Here I’ll show you!” She grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the room I was once residing in. Rose and Kanaya found out about Calliope before I did. They seemed to be engaged in a healthy conversation with my so called sister.

 

“Hey Calliope! I found your sister!” Roxy said dragging me into the room. “Oh, hey Rose, and... Kanaya? Oh wow, I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up? Did you all come with Vriska to see Calliope?”

 

“Well...” Rose started but both Kanaya and I stopped her.

 

“Yes,” we both said at the same time. I looked at her and she raised a brow.

 

“I thought that visiting Calliope will boost her moral. That she would be happy being around those who are her friends and remember- I mean knew her in the past,” Kanaya said. I snickered, but then gave her thumbs up for her nice save. Calliope noticed it as well.

 

“Yep! We all knew each other in the past! Vriska then moved away and I was left here alone...” Calliope looked sad. Either she was an amazing actor, or she was telling the truth. Either scenario made me uneasy. “When she found out about my illness, she rushed over here! I was shocked when I saw her as well.”

 

“So you came to Skaia Cafe to find her,” Rose said, as if everything was starting to make sense.

 

“Yeah. That is exactly why I came to the café,” I repeated, looking at Kanaya, then at Calliope. They both shrugged.

 

“Then how do you guys know Gamzee?” Roxy asked, sitting down next on Calliope's bed. I copied her example, but rather, sat down on a vacant seat. Both Calliope and Kanaya stood silent; they relied on my lies.

 

“Gamzee was my friend in the past. I don’t know if Calliope and Kanaya know him; I never introduced him to them,” I said.

 

“Oh.” I was so glad that Roxy didn’t know me that well to doubt me.

 

“Well then, Vriska!” Roxy said standing up. “I assume that you are responsible for taking care of Calliope as a guardian figure?”

 

“Are you sure it isn't supposed to be the other way around? I mean, she is older than me,” I told her.

 

“Wait, what?” Rose asked in shock. "You’re a freshman?"

 

“I thought it was obvious, why?”

 

“You’re just...” I could still look down at Rose even though I was sitting down.

 

“I guess the word is tall?” Roxy looked at Rose.

 

“I believe that ‘tall’ may be an appropriate term in this situation.” Rose nodded in approval.

 

“I think you all are just short,” I said pursing my lips. Calliope gave out a laugh and Kanaya smiled. Rose and Roxy both gave me a smirk.

 

"I meant supermodel tall, you know, the good kind," Roxy said quickly.

 

Rose on the other hand jeered. "Even if it's 'supermodel tall', it's still tall, and there is never a 'good kind' of tall."

 

"Fuck you, too, Rose."

 

"Just name the time."

 

"Anyway," Roxy said, elongating the word. "Where did you guys go?" 

 

"Go?" Rose inquired.

 

"You know, you guys all ditched class today."

 

Calliope looked at us in shock. "You guys ditched class?"

 

"They ditched not me," I reaffirmed, crossing my arms.

 

"What?"

 

"It's not considered ditching if you don't even make it to school."

 

"I'm pretty sure that still goes under the criteria of ditching," Roxy said, raising a brow.

 

"Well, I didn't go to school at all, but they did, in the beginning, I'm sure."

 

Was I sure? No. Besides, with what Roxy said, it made sense to think that Kanaya and Rose were at school to begin with. I then remembered that I left my phone somewhere, and looking back on the desk next to the bed I was once in, I got up and grabbed it. Flipping it open, I saw I had five missed calls and ten missed texts. I did not bother reading them, but I did check the time when Kanaya got my last text. 7:55 A.M. Just about the time the school bell rings.

 

Roxy then noticed my attire. "You were in the hospital? Why?"

 

"I decided to eat a spider." She raised a brow. "I choked on it."

 

Rose snickered. "The irony." I flipped her off.

 

"You choked on a spider?" Roxy repeated, in a tone that said she did not believe me.

 

"What, do you want to see the spider as proof?"

 

Roxy sighed, slightly disturbed. "No. I'm… good."

 

"You hesitated."

 

"Oh, hush!" She then turned to Kanaya and Rose. "Anyway, the problem isn't Vriska. Few people connected your ditching with hers, but rumors are spreading about a potential fight. Where did you two go?"

 

"We were going out…" Kanaya paused, glancing over at me to see me smile, but before she realized my intentions, I continued with the same pace.

 

"On a date."

 

The cheeks on Rose's face turned the brightest of red. Kanaya, too, was blushing, but with the red of her face came the flashing of anger from her eyes. I took a step away from her, nonchalantly grabbing the nearest form of protection: a spoon.

 

"You guys are dating?" Calliope asked, tone innocent.

 

"N-no, we're not," Rose stuttered, looking back at Kanaya, who seemed upset by Rose's words. "I mean, I don't think we are…?" I laughed at their awkwardness.

 

"There you have it Roxy," I concluded. "You're sister had a thing for Fussyfangs and you never knew it." I glanced over at Calliope. "Just as how she didn't know you had a thing for Calliope."

 

"God damn it, Vriska," Roxy scoffed, cheeks flushing the same shade of Rose. "I was being serious here."

 

I shrugged. "Good luck staying serious." I looked over at Calliope who was hiding her face in her pillow.

 

_So cute._

 

Then I stopped for a moment. 'So cute', did I really just think that? Do I ever think that way? I couldn't remember. Maybe I thought people were cute before, like, I don't know, Nicolas Cage? He was great, I think. I racked my mind over the thought of who I once was, but I was unable to remember.

 

I've seen Con Air, years ago, but at that moment, I couldn't remember what it was about.

 

It wasn't the first time I had forgotten something. When coming into the human world at first, I knew I had a goal. I was supposed to survive until the next time loop, which occurs on October 25. That is it, I believe, that is the only thing I had to worry about. Nothing else mattered. Yet, by my fifteenth jump, I just went with the flow of things, but then I found another goal. I wanted to make all the players of the game happy. Since there are many players, I know it would take a while. I believed starting with the seniors would be my best option. Maybe I will finish by the time they graduate from high school. Maybe I could put up a goal and try to make all my friends happy by the time of my jump. All my friends. All of them.

 

But you need to believe me, that I really didn't remember. I do now, of course, but back then, I forgot. I forgot the real reason I decided to challenge time, and to be honest I wish I never remembered.

 

I looked at the time, suddenly feeling strange. _I shouldn't be here. I don't belong_. It was as though someone took over my mind and was installing thoughts within me. How ironic that must seem. I decided to ignore it as a fake smile found its way onto my lips. I stood up. I decided to worry about one thing at a time; making sure everyone was happy.

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you guys,” I stretched. “But I’ve got some irons to take care of."

 

"Irons?" one inquired.

 

"Guess where they have to go?” I saw Kanaya face palm as Calliope asked.

 

“Where?” I grinned.

 

“In the fire.”


	31. Bang

Timeline 3: Thursday; October 25, 2012- 9:13 P.M.

 _Bang_ === >

She tripped, knee scraping the hard, concrete floor of an unknown highway leading to God-knows-where. The pain, although excruciating, did not stop her from pulling herself off the ground. She dragged aching muscles in the only direction she knew of - forward.

 

"You okay?" shouted the boy in front of her. His head turned to the side, just enough to see the girl, the same fear written in his eyes. Yet, his breath hitched to the malicious sight just behind them. His cheeks rose, his eyes filled with tears.

 

The girl managed positive reply through heavy gulps for air, as though she just surfaced from an aquatic biome. Might as well be the case as sweat drenched her body. She decided to wear a tight outfit to show off on her day out, an outfit not accustomed to absorbing water. Or running. The cool breeze blowing on her back sent shivers down her spine.

 

She ached from running for what seemed like hours; what will _become_ hours as their pursuer would not give up until they died. 

 

A bullet whizzed past her, the piercing of air was deafening not only to the ear, but to the heart as well. The dramatic beats of adrenaline were suffocating. She was grateful that the bullet missed her. If her head were only inches away from its current spot, she wouldn't be running any longer.

 

Her gratefulness soon passed when the boy in front of her collapsed.

 

"Gamzee!" The girl cried, sliding down next to wounded boy. His fell face first, the concrete abyss bruising his forehead and breaking his nose. She turned him face up, one hand drenched in his blood.

 

"Go!" He wheezed. "Motherfucking run!"

 

He pushed her away and began choking on his own blood. She wanted to stay, to help him. She shot a hesitant glance towards the darkness from which death followed them. For once, she thought of putting herself over others.

 

"Catch up… with the rest." He coughed once, maybe twice, before another shot rang the silent air.

 

Not another word.

 

She turned and ran, sprinting once again through the never-ending dark highway. No cars in sight. No soul heard. Only the raucous steps of someone closing in on her.

 

She tried to remember why this was happening. Did she do anything wrong? Did her friends make any mistakes? Whose fault was it that, one by one, everyone was dying? All fading away, right before her eyes. They were sights like these that made her seek out blindness. But why could something so cruel happen to such innocent souls?

 

She was a good student. Straight-A student, in fact, and she tried her best to do more good than bad. She was even an upholder for justice in her school. Her mother was a lawyer.

 

Her friends were not on the evil side either. One was a community service hoarder, doing all the community service he could. Another worked at a shelter. People who love animals cannot be bad people either. One was new. She invited the new student with her to the fireworks she and her group were going to light up for fun. Without expecting this madness, they planned it in the middle of nowhere. That was when they heard the first shot.

 

Another bang caused her heart to shudder. Her breath hitched. Eyes widened. This was the fifth bullet that cut through the dreadful cool breeze. She tried her best not to let her thoughts wonder on whether that bullet hit another target. The guilt was unbearable. _Why Gamzee? Why not me?_

 

Soon enough it was her turn.

 

The bullet hit her leg, dropping her like a sac of rocks falling over to prove the theory of the gravitational pull. She felt her nose crush by connecting with the ground. The pain sending throbbing waves throughout her body. She began tasting blood as she lifted herself up in a push-up position, but that was not the worst. Her leg danced with chaos when she tried to stand.

 

She heard the footsteps grow closer and closer. She began to crawl across the highway, creating friction between the cold ground and her. Step by step, her heartbeat raced uncontrollable, and she would soon as die from a heart attack than from the monster catching up to her. She began to crawl faster, hoping to reach the end of the highway, maybe reach a town, a car, or some sort of organism that would assist her. She did not want to die. The idea of death was the most frightening of them all.

 

Her fear did not stop Death from catching up to her.

 

The noise was louder and pain even more extreme than before. She grasped her shoulder and the force of the bullet dropped her to the ground once again. _I am going to die_ , she grimaced thinking about all the dreams left unaccomplished.

 

The footsteps had stopped, which meant the monster was just behind her. If she dies, the people in front of her, what would happen to them? She could not stand thinking about more of her friends dying. She turned around to face her pursuer, hoping that she could do something to stall.

 

Yet seeing inside the barrel of a gun destroyed her motivation. She started to shake, shivering from both the cold air and fear. As she glanced up, to see the maiden of her demise, her fear reached its peak. The person holding the gun was the cruelest type of monster.

 

Her porcelain skill illuminated in the moonlight. Her only functional blue eye stared right at the girl, daring and without emotion. Her blonde hair draped over one side of her face, and she flipped it over, showing burned skin that encased the top half of her left. However, the attraction she felt towards her murderer was not what shocked her.

 

"…Vriska?" the girl gasped. "Is that you?"

 

The blonde smirked, sending goosebumps down the girl's back.

 

"But… why?"

 

"It's the only way to win."

 

"Win? Win what?"

 

Vriska looked away, and for the first time that night, the girl felt emotion in the new student's eyes. It was a strange emotion, the girl decided, trying her best to figure out the feelings behind the look. Vriska looked back, regaining her cold posture. This time, she held the gun with no hesitation.

 

"You'll know soon enough."

 

She did not hear the last shot, nor did she feel it. All she felt was a feign sense of betrayal, which became even more so grand as she began remembering everything. The game, their loss, Vriska's sacrifice as well as her betrayal.

 

She looked upon the beautiful devil that stood on top of her. The cold glare looking down at her was breathtaking, that in any other situation would led to potential arousal. Moreover, as she felt herself fading away, she heard the one thing she did not want to hear.

 

With a quavering whisper, she heard Vriska tone.

 

"I'm sorry."


	32. Start with something cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Literacy Day!

Tuesday; October 9, 2012 - 4:13 P.M.

 _Start with something cheesy_ === >

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

 

The smaller boy looked up from his book, smile as sweet as the strawberry ice cream he had moments ago, some of the cream left on his pale lips.

 

"You're not so bad yourself, GG," he teased, eyes scanning the taller boy's body. Gamzee chuckled, proud that with every encounter Tavros' confidence was improving. _By next month, he may begin loving himself_ , Gamzee thought with bliss. Until then, he would have to stick with prompting the smaller boy for conversations.

 

"Whatchya got there?" Gamzee inquired, sitting down next to Tavros. The smaller boy grinned, kicking off his shoes and draping them over Gamzee's lap, his back leaning on the sofa's armrest. He waved the book's cover in Gamzee's range of sight.

 

"Slam poetry." His taste in literature amused Gamzee. He beckoned for the book and Tavros placed it in his hands. He slid a finger on the page Tavros was on so that it would not disappear among the mass of words.

 

On that one page, there were varieties of poems. One was on a mother, another on teenage dreams. He flipped the page to encounter more elicit terminology. The colorful words among these pages translated to fingerprints leaving traces on thighs. Taking over the world. And Gamzee's favorite, a guy claiming that he will be in others thoughts for centuries. This is what amused Gamzee. The extend of slam poetry ranged from finding your true self, onto hilarious antics about a guy and his first time.

 

He managed to hand the book back to Tavros. Not wanting him to turn to the next page, as soon as Tavros grabbed the book, Gamzee pulled him in for a peck. Tavros smiled when Gamzee pulled away, but as he turned back to his book, Gamzee pouted.

 

"Make me some food?" he asked the boy. Tavros glanced at Gamzee, raising a brow. They ate just an hour ago at Skaia café, on their way to Gamzee's place from school. Yet the boy did not judge his lovers appetite, as he stood, putting the book down with no consideration of losing his spot.

 

"Anything you craving, GG?"

 

"You mean, besides you?"

 

"T-that's for dessert," he tried out, later feeling confident of his inviting words. "Dinner is strictly protein."

 

Gamzee smiled. "I'll take steak, then. Well-cooked."

 

Tavros laughed. "It'll be right up," he quirked, walking out of the living room towards the kitchen.

 

Gamzee sighed into the cushions of the couch as he let himself drop onto the warm spot where Tavros was sitting. He turned on his back. His stare, blank, burning a hole through the ceiling. The cool, white surface of foundation entrancing him in thought. It has been over a hundred- no; maybe even over a thousand- timelines in which he jumped through. He is still trying his best to figure out how to win this horrible game. _My name is Gamzee_ , he noted. Games should come easy for him, and to be honest, many do. Yet, this game did not qualify on his list.

 

 _Vriska_. He thought the word as poison in his veins, unable to forget her smirk, her scowl, and her murderous intent. He placed a hand under his shirt, scanning scars with fingertips. They were scars he couldn't remember receiving, but knew that they were at her hands.

 

The amount of memories installed in him made him forget. Amnesia is what doctors called it, when his family would talk about a 'mother' he never knew of.

 

With every timeline, everything became more confusing. Did he love Tavros? Was this all just a part of the game? Maybe he knew, once upon a time, but now, he had forgotten.

 

The deal he and Vriska made to Lord English was the cause of this. One would roam the world making everyone remember, and the other with the opposite intent. It had been so long that Gamzee could not remember what his side of the bargain was. He doubted Vriska knew either. The only thing he remembered was that on October 2, 2012, this timeline began. On that same day, he dreamt of their battle with Lord English. Memories placed within him, for sure, as though an opening cut-scene of a game.

 

It was all a game and they were players within it. Vriska and he only. Everyone else was the standard NPC; some were even the monsters they had to hunt. Unfortunately, both he and Vriska were of different factions.

 

The doorbell sent echoes through the halls, catching Gamzee by surprise. Tavros' parents would not be around to pick him up until late. Gamzee's so-called father and brother were out as well. His father was at work while his brother walking the earth as some sort of zombie, looking for someone, or something. Nor were they expecting company, as far as Gamzee knew, only he and Tavros were hanging out. He heard the boy call from the kitchen.

 

"Gamzee, could you get that?"

 

Gamzee pushed himself off the couch. "Yeah, I got it."

 

He walked towards the front door as it rang once more. His heart raced as he walked closer to the door. For some reason the ringing reminded him of something. His heart was convincing him to walk away, as though it felt something malicious to come. This shocked Gamzee. He didn't fear the unknown.

 

Yet that door. Definitely, the door scared him. The anticipation of the unknown beyond that door is what caused his heart to stick itself to his lungs. That fear of loss. _Yes_ , that same door caused his demise.

 

He tried to remember the date, thinking it was too early for the end. He faced the tall door, standing for a moment as the ringing continued. He calmed himself. Breathing in. Breathing out. Once more. Maybe once again.

 

He turned the lock to the right. He dragged the door chain off its hold, dropping it, letting it dangle from the casing.

 

His hand stayed on the doorknob for a few seconds, reluctant to turn. He heard the ringing stop for a moment, which calmed his heart. His beats later burst when his visitor began knocking.

 

With a deep breath, he pulled opened the door.


	33. Bzzzzz

Tuesday; October 9, 2012 – 2:35 P.M.

 _Bzzzzz_ === >

 

My pants vibrated in sixth period.

 

Or, well, my phone did.

 

I squirmed at the feeling of device vibrating beneath my ass. I chose to ignore it. I did not want to risk the teacher catching me and having the phone confiscated. I still needed that device regardless of how outdated Motorola flips are in 2012. Just ignore. Who would text me during class anyway?

 

As I thought that, as though to spite, I felt another vibration. The people sitting around me turned to detect the source: the vibration felt louder the second time through. I straightened my back and glared at my teacher hoping a third vibration wouldn't occur.

 

Ah, math. So interesting. The importance of imaginary numbers and decoding messages by using matrices. I am just ecstatic about such adventurous topics. What a journey to discover a mathematical equation to solve how a person’s father can simultaneously be a brother and a son. He proves, by math, that Hamlet's grandson is Shakespeare's grandfather. That he himself is the ghost of his own father.

 

Wow, even bringing English into this. Biology also seems involved. Who said math was a stand-alone subject? It relates to everything!

 

Boredom aside, the class seemed to follow my example of falling asleep. They were all so diligent a few days ago, but now, more than half the class looked near death. For instance, the tall, curly headed boy in front of me had his head down. Possibly asleep. I established him as Kurloz just days ago when he awoke and turned to pass a paper back to me. Cronus sat next to him, a window seat, drumming his pencil and humming softly.

 

Turning to the right of the room, one could see Roxy and Jane passing notes, giggling, and such shenanigans. Shenanigans overlooked by the teacher. They were the only two that the teacher felt infatuated with. The only ones who would ask questions and engage in conversation. At first I thought they were kissing-up, a technique I do not, by any means, disapprove of. Later I realized that it is in their nature to make friends. They sat diagonally from each other, Jane in the front near the door, Roxy on the second seat of the next row.

 

I glanced three seats behind Roxy. Empty. I remember glancing over one day and seeing a girl, the same line as I, doodling. She would glance over at two guys who sat three seats in front of me, side by side, then look down at her notes, scribbling furiously. I swear I saw her drool at one point. Now there was no such girl. I had her name down as Nepeta.

 

That was, at least, the formation I had jotted down on my seating chart days ago. Different from last timeline, but not as inconvenient. If something went down during school hours, they all were at spots with an easy escape. Jane, Roxy had the door. Kurloz, Cronus, and I could possible survive jumping out of the window. Not as dangerous as it sounds since all the math, and science, classes are on the first floor. Second floor had the English and history. The (newly?) constructed activity floor, the third floor, had an assortment of elective classes. There was also the activity building behind the school that few classes used. Through investigation, I found that the only classes there are the outdoor electives that didn’t use a room often.

 

Oh, and the jeered ‘Disciplinary Club'. An elective class that dubbed itself a club. That was the reason behind the jest.

 

My phone vibrated once again, dismissing my thoughts. My curiosity got the better of me as I began to reach for my back pocket. I felt the flat surface of my phone and I started to pull the device out.

 

Of course, before I was rudely interrupted.

 

“Vriska? Can you come up to the board and answer this?”

 

To say the least, the teacher surprised me. The class was as well. I realized that karma still haunted me. The teacher, never this whole year, called on a student to answer a question on the board. I was his first victim.

 

Phone in hand, I decided best to shove it in my jacket pocket. Yet, as I was about to go up to the board, the bell rang, ending class. I raised a brow, but the teacher shrugged.

 

“Have a good day, everyone.”

 

Such teacher.

 

I stood, grabbing and throwing my backpack on my desk to pack up. Notebook, binder, pencil, calculator, erasers, all slammed in.

 

“Hey, Vriska!”

 

I glanced up to see a nuisance. I mean a friend? Semi-friend?

 

Again. I found thoughts that weren’t my own. I stretched, glancing around to see if some on with mind controlling powers was nearby. I didn’t notice anybody of the sort besides myself. Well, past me, since I couldn’t control minds anymore.

 

I think.

 

“Uh, hello?” I questioned. To keep me on your side or to keep up your image? _No_. I shook my head. Not everyone is like that.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Tempted to respond ceiling. “Putting stuff away. You?”

 

“Nothing much! Schools out for the day.”

 

No smell of booze. Check.

 

Lack of quirks. Semi check?

 

“Really exiting, don’t you think?”

 

In dress code. Check.

 

Wait. _What?_

 

“Uh, sure,” I shrugged. Not well versed in small talk. “Homework, though.”

 

“True.” She nodded. For some reason, I felt confused. Something was off. The girl noticed it as well. “You alright, Vriska?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” I scratched the back of my head. What was going on?

 

“Thinking?” She was probably inquiring about what was on my mind.

 

“Yeah. The thing you don’t do.” The words rolled off my tongue by habit. I cringed. Something was definitely off today.

 

No self-control.

 

I expected her to frown, but instead she laughed. “You got some sass in you, girl.” Dumbfounded, I went along with it.

 

“Ha, yeah…”

 

Murderer.

 

“Good luck thinking, Vriska!” She patted me on the back. “I’ll see you!”

 

Murder _her_.

 

“Yeah. See you,” I called behind her as she frolicked out of the classroom. I felt sick so I slumped back on my chair. Kurloz was still asleep in front of me, so I nudged him.

 

He sat up dazed and turned to me. He tilted his head to one side, bangs following. I pointed at the clock behind me with my thumb. His eyes followed, then head nodded, understanding. He stood up, offering me a hand. I place my hand on my desk helping myself up. He, once again, tilted his head. You okay? He seemed to ask. I waved. I’ll be fine. He, too, patted me, but on my head, as though to show off his height advantage. He then turned and walked away.

 

I was the last to leave the room.

 

Students filled the halls with chattering voices. Openings of lockers and the connection of metal-to-metal when slammed shut. Steps filled with excitement, some quick passed, others lagged. I categorized mine as fast-paced. Steps that indicated the desire to escape. The chance to get the freedom long misplaced.

 

Yet I paused when I saw something out of place from the corner of my eye. I glanced on one of the walls. There were no lockers on this wall. Instead, a display case stood illuminating an assortment of trophies ranging from small to large. Third place to first. Names scripted on the bottoms of the trophies, the year, school name, along with a title. They remained unmoved. Not disturbed by the raging tumult of children, nor by the inspirational posters pasted on the glass casing.

 

I narrowed my eyes, squinting, to read off one of the names when I was suddenly push backwards. I managed to keep upright, bringing my foot down at the right second. Gravity did not spare my phone as it flew out of my jacket pocket and clattered onto the floor. The person who had hit me quickly reached down and grabbed my phone handing it to me with guilt-written eyes.

 

_Don’t worry. Motorola flip._

 

Was what I wanted to say.

 

“Watch it,” I scoffed, snatching the phone from his hand. He was definitely taller than me, but I could take him. Probably.

 

“Sorry,” he began, about to prostrate in apology when his eyes widened in realization. “Hey, are you the new girl?”

 

New girl? Is that what they’re calling me?

 

“Uh, new?”

 

“Yeah, the girl who couldn’t come to school because she was in the hospital?” He slicked his hair back and smiled in a way that tried to spell he meant no harm. A smile sharks would wear.

 

“I guess?” I shrugged, trying to end the conversation with indifference.

 

It didn’t work out that way.

 

“Oh, sweet!” he seemed excited like a kid receiving a new toy for Christmas. “I’m Cronus, by the way.”

 

Yeah. I know.

 

His smile didn’t waver, and he was being too kind. Not the type of benevolence shown as common courtesy, but the amiable façade shown to get someone to do something for you.

 

I wanted no part of it, but I was curious about the trophies. This is the first time I have noticed them, and I've jumped through over a hundred timelines. Yet this is the first timeline that there were trophies.

 

“Vriska,” I responded, showing a similar smile.

 

“Vriska…” he pronounced. He seemed to question the origin, but then presumably gave up. “That’s a cool name for a chick.”

 

“Thanks,” I forced myself to say. I felt like vomiting at this kind act. Can’t I force him to answer my questions?

 

“You a freshman?” I nodded and he straightened his back. “Cool, I’m a senior! You’re in my math class right? You must be smart then: a freshman in Algebra 2. I mean, not unheard of, but still cool.”

 

“I guess,” I shrugged off his compliment. Weak ass compliments like those can’t tame me. Try harder Cronus. Where are the picking-up-girl techniques I heard you had?

 

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask!” he offered, trying to keep up conversation.

 

His mistake.

 

“I do, actually,” I said, surprising him. I pointed at the trophies. “What are these?”

 

He seemed alarmed, a face that spelled: couldn’t you have picked an easier question?

 

“Trophies?” he tried.

 

I rephrased my question. “Yes, but, what purpose do they serve?”

 

“Well, uh, I’m not so sure myself,” he concluded. “I don’t remember them being there.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. To him, at least.

 

“To be honest,” he continued. “I don’t remember much about this school. Everything feels kind of hazy. Almost… fake?” He looked confused for a moment, before laughing shyly. “I guess I’m being weird by saying that, huh?”

 

I shook my head. “Not as weird as others make me seem,” I reassured. He laughed once again.

 

“Then we ‘weird’ people should stick together.” _Crap._ I almost fell for it.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks for the offer, but…”

 

“What? Come on! We’re the same, right? It won’t be too bad,” he said, trying to convince me.

 

I smiled as sweetly as I could. Lies, I know. “I’m not really interested. Thanks for the offer though-”

 

“What? Why not? Is there something wrong with me?”

 

I cringed. _Oh, you have no idea_.

 

“No, nothing, I’m just not interested,” I tried to say as innocently as possible. He didn’t buy it.

 

“So you really are as big of a bitch that people say you are,” he retorted angrily. Great. This is what I get for being kind.

 

No more, Ms. Nice Serket. Shit is about to go down.

 

“Look, Cronus-”

 

“Is something wrong, Cronus?”

 

Why is it when shit is about to go down, someone comes by and ruins it for me? Not fair. That Karma is getting really lame right about now. Although, I will admit this was for the best.

 

Cronus looked down at Terezi and Rose who had intervened at the right time. I glanced at Rose who placed a hand on my shoulder, then at Terezi, who looked as though she were about to attack Cronus.

 

“Nothing! Vriska and I were just talking,” he laughed. “Right, Vriska?” His eyes were begging for forgiveness, even more so than before.

 

Well, he was Kanaya’s brother, this time around…

 

I shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

He took that a signal to run. “Yeah! Well, I will see you around, Vriska!” He turned and walked away without waiting for my response.

 

Rose looked at me expectantly.

 

“Thanks,” I murmured.

 

“Sorry, did you say something, Vriska?” Rose quipped. I groaned.

 

“Rose,” Terezi shushed her with one word. Damn. Newfound respect. “You’re welcome, Vriska.”

 

We stood there for moments, awkwardly staring at each other. She looked like she wanted to say more. I decided it was high time to make her speak up.

 

“What’s up, Terezi?”

 

She glanced at Rose alarmed, then back at me, trying to keep a cool face. She failed.

 

“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong!” she answered nervously. I raised a brow.

 

“Really?”

 

She looked over at Rose again, who mimicked the same expression as I.

 

“It’s nothing…”

 

“You helped me,” I said. “I rather not stay in debt.”

 

“You don’t have to worry! I don’t help people expecting things in return.”

 

“Good news for you, today I’m being generous, so neither do I.”

 

She looked defeated. “You’re different.”

 

I was taken aback. “That is what’s bothering you?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I don’t know. I feel weird around you, Vriska. It’s not hate, but I can’t say I like you either? I mean, no offence, but you’re a jerk.”

 

I shrugged. “It’s a quirk of mine.” Rose grinned.

 

“Maybe you are infatuated with her, Terezi. I wonder if it is the mysterious powers of love,” Rose joked. At least, I hoped she was.

 

When I looked at Terezi’s face, I noticed it turning a shade of red. My face was soon dyed a similar blush.

 

“Uh, so what were you and Cronus talking about?” Terezi asked, quickly changing the subject. Nice move.

 

I, once again, pointed at the trophies. “What’s the story behind these?”

 

Rose looked at the trophies, showing the same puzzled expression. “I’m not sure? I don’t remember them here before.” She looked at Terezi.

 

“Oh, I’ve seen them around here before,” she responded. “I just don’t remember how long they’ve been here.” She approached the casing and stared at the trophies. Rose did the same.

 

“The scribed lettering is illegible,” Rose commented, fascinated by the new discovery.

 

“I guess this calls for an investigation!” Terezi cackled. 

 

“Good luck with that,” I asserted. I then realized how long I was standing in that spot, wondering the whereabouts of trophies that are not related to the plot in any way or form. What do they say anyway? I squint at one, once again, hoping I wouldn’t be interrupted this time.

 

 _Vriska Serket_. I blinked and read over it again.

 

_Vriska Serket._

 

I glanced over at the second one.

 

Once again: _Vriska Serket._

 

That couldn’t be right. I looked at the year, and all said the same date. _October 25, 2012_.

 

Title: _Lone survivor_.

 

Another: _Murderer_.

 

 _King of the Hill_.

 

“…iska?”

 

I realized they were referring to me.

 

“You okay, Vriska?” Terezi asked, worried.

 

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “Just rea- trying to read the names.”

 

“Any luck?” Rose inquired.

 

“Nope,” I lied. I looked back at the trophies. My name upon the majority. The others bore the name Gamzee Makara.

 

I sighed. This is all too much for one day.

 

“You sure you’re fine, Vriska?” Rose asked, concerned.

 

I shrugged. “A little tired.”

 

“Oh, then you should hurry home,” Terezi advised. I nodded agreeing with her offer.

 

“Then I’ll see you guys.” They nodded.

 

“See you around,” Rose waved.

 

“Good night,” Terezi said.

 

I turned and walked away. I was out of the school when I remembered my text. A part of me did not want to view it, but some other part commanded me to. I took out the phone and flipped it open.

 

There were no new messages.

 

Instead, there were three notifications from an app. An app named SGRUB.

 

I stared at my phone, not moving from my spot. The app was running. It had been running ever since sixth period.

 

Alarmed, I closed my phone. I eventually reopened it. SGRUB. I opened the app.

 

Mission Status:

View | Cancel

 

I clicked on ‘view’. The screen changed to a countdown to October 25. It also showed a status bar with a percentage. Underneath were two categories: Quests available and Quests completed.

 

Was Lord English trying to fuck with me? I never heard of a quest system before. This is the first time I’ve noticed it, at least. The two notifications I had were from each category. I pressed Quest Completed first.

 

Quests Completed > Quest # 1 completed, survive murder attempt. Reward: Friendship.

 

What a load of bullshit, I thought. I almost fell for the unrealistic goals. That is, until I realized, that no normal app would know that I was almost killed. Nor would any normal app know that the reward I received was the friendship exhibited only moments ago. I decided to look at the first category.

 

Available Quests> Quest # 2 Pending, Go to the yellow house on the block adjacent to Skaia Café. Reward: Clarity.

 

I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to try. If this quest system were a part of the game, the reward would be helpful. I pressed the quest.

 

Quest Available:

Accept|Cancel

 

I pressed accept, deciding to try the system out as I walked to my destination.

 

That is when shit really went down, but this time, there was no one there to stop it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.


End file.
